Öt plusz egy macska
by Heibao
Summary: Mi történik, ha a pilóták összefutnak egy mutáns fekete párduccal, aki puszta karommal képes feltépni a Mobile Suit burkát, na és akarata szerint kamaszlánnyá alakul át? Olvasd el, és hagyj pár biztató szót az írónak ;) 02xOFC, más párosítás is előfordulhat. Később helyenként vérengzés veszélye áll fenn!


Öt plusz egy macska

(Gundam wing fanfiktion)

Vigyázat bionikus gundamnyitó!

Tavasz. A fák lombja zölden virított a földi erdőben. Az árny és napfényfoltok finom táncot jártak a lágy szellő segítségével a smaragdszín füves, páfrányos ajnövényzeten.

Az árnyak közt suhanó fekete lény csak alig zavarta meg lépteivel a békét. Puha mancsaival, éjfekete bundájával, égkék szemeivel, száztíz centi marmagasságával, százhetven centis testhosszával, a furcsa fekete párduc különleges látványt nyújtott. Nagyon nagy volt fajtájához képest. Erre még rájött, hogy emberi tudattal, intelligenciával is rendelkezett, s nem ok nélkül. Képes volt két hátsó lábaira állni, de ezt ritkán gyakorolta. Illetve rendelkezett mellső mancsain egy-egy plusz ujjal, amit hüvelykujjként használhatott. Tizenkét centis, borotvaéles felső szemfogai és hat centis kétélű karmai gundamium keménységűek voltak. Sebessége elérte a nyolcvan kilométer per órát és ezt a tempót három órán át képes volt tartani. Érzékszervei mind kiválóak voltak, nagyon jól mászott, akár a függőleges betonfal sem jelentett neki akadályt. Helyből felfele négy métert ugrott, távolra öt métert. Ereje hatalmas volt és száznyolcvan kilónyi színtiszta izom és karcsúság volt. Hosszú százhetven centis farkával képes volt magát megtartani és akár egy izmos kötéllel képes volt vele megfujtani valakit.

Lassan járt. Élvezte a tavaszi nap meleg érintését bundáján. Hirtelen megtorpant. A föld rengett a talpai alatt. Füleit hátrasunyva, felállított bundával, vicsorogva pásztázta a környéket.

- „Mi a Fuck lehet ez?!" – agyalt magában, majd felkapaszkodott egy közeli fa magas koronájának tetejére.

A távolban nyugat felé hatalmas füstoszlopot látott felszállni, ami egy éppen elpusztított Oz bázis volt. A támadók pedig épp ebben a völgyben ütöttek tanyát gundamjeikkel.

-„ Te jó szagú rezervátum mi a francok ezek?! Úgy néznek ki mint az ember alakú konzervdobozok! Hmmm… ismerősek, de nem t'om honnan! Megnézem hátha lehet velük játszani!" – vigyorgott magában a nagymacska, majd fáról-fára ugrálva közelített a gundamek felé.

Az öt pilóta éppen az adatokat elemezte, amiket megszerzett a bázis elpusztításával. Eközben a nagymacska megközelítette Deathcytheot. Az volt neki a legszimpibb mert fekete volt valamennyire.

-„ Na lássuk, most ugrik a macska a vízbe!"

A fantom elrugaszkodott a lombról, s egyenesen a mobilesuit hátára érkezett. Karmai most mászóvasaknak álltak és amennyire lehetett óvatosan, észrevétlenül haladt a robot feje felé.

Duonak eközben már jeleztek is a hő szenzorok. Az egyik képernyőn megjelent a cica hő sziluettje.

- Hé emberek valami van a gundamemen.

- Mi? – szólalt meg Quatre. – Tudod mi az Duo?

- Valami nagy macskára hasonlít, de még sosem láttam ilyet!

- A bal oldaladon van! – informálta társát Wufei.

- Mi a pokol ez basszus és hogy került rám!? – dühöngött Maxwell, miközben próbálta lerázni magáról a párducot.

Az nem hagyta magát és kitartóan mászott felfelé. Pont elérte a robot fejét, s belekukkantott annak szemeibe.

A vezetőfülkében Duo azzal a jellegzetes félidióta arckifejezéssel bámulta az egyik monitort, amin egy fejjel lefelé néző nagymacska lesett vele farkasvizuálreceptort.

- Skacok ez tényleg egy macska.

- Ne haragudj Duo, hogy kijavítalak, de ez egy fekete párduc.

- Az meg mi? Ugyanis a kolóniákon nem igazán futkosnak ilyenek minden sarkon. – morgott a hosszú hajú copfoska.

- Hát a házimacska egyik távoli rokona. Nagymacska és eléggé veszélyes lenne rád, ha nem lennél a mobilesuitodban. – felelt a szöszi angyal.

- De hogy került erre az éghajlatra. Tudtommal ők a szavannákon és az esőerdőkben élnek. – gondolkodott Trowa hangosan.

- Nekem nagyon nem tetszik ez az állat. Furcsa! – jegyezte meg Wufei.

- Cél befogva, tüzelésre felkészülni! – fogta fegyverét Wing, Deathcythe fejére.

- Héh-hé-hé csak nyugi haver! Ne légy buggyant – tiltakozott Duo a spontán lefejezés ellen, miközben arcán az a kényszeredett félmosoly ült.

- Heero ne cselekedj elhamarkodottan! Akár Duo is megsérülhet! – mondta Quatre

A ragadozó felfogta a rá leselkedő veszélyt eközben és lejjebb dzsalt a robot mellkasa felé, ahonnan a legerősebben érezte a pilóta szagát.

Megkapaszkodott, s egy jól irányzott jobb öklössel átütötte a mobilesuit páncélját és benyúlt a fülkébe.

Duot infarktus közelbe hozta az a tény, hogy egy fekete karmos manccsal nézett éppen farkasszemet, aminek karmai egy centire vannak az arcától. Nagyot nyelt, majd kissé vékonyabb hangon megszólalt.

- Emberek esetleg valami segítség jó lenne!

Sandrock éppen nyúlt volna a nagymacska felé, mire a nőstény cica egy hatalmas rántással, konzervnyitóként tépett egy lyukat a páncélba. Pont akkora volt, hogy be tudjon slisszolni rajta.

Nem is hezitált.

A másik négy pilóta legnagyobb döbbenetére, s Duo halálrémületére a macsek a gundam belsejébe kúszott. A hajas baba közvetlen közelről nézhetett bele az égkék szemekbe, s tapasztalhatta meg a tizenkét centis szemfogak közelségét. A másik kellemetlenség az ágyékához túl közel a combjába vájó karmok voltak.

A nagyvad vicsorgott, fújt. Orra összeért a fiúéval.

Maxwell lemerevedett, s halálsápadtan meredt a bestiára.

-„ Oké nekem annyi, basszus ezt nem élem túl!" – s becsukta szemeit várva a halálos harapást.

Ám az nem jött. A cica ugyanis érdeklődve méregette, majd szimatolni kezdte.

-„ Milyen érdekes srác. Jó fiatal, de milyen cuki, a'sszem ma inkább nem vérengzek." – döntötte el magában a cilamila.

A srác csak annyit érzékelt, hogy valami csiklandozza arcát. Résnyire nyitotta cobalt más néven ibolyakék szemeit, s egy kíváncsi egyáltalán nem vicsorgó csikizős bajuszú párducot látott.

-„ Miért nem öl meg? Nem mintha nagyon akarnám! De ez furcsa. Valami van a tekintetében ami…"

- Duo! Duoó! Ott vagy? – jött a sürgető hang az egyik monitor felől, amit teljesen kitakart a fantom. A suit elektronikus rendszereit kicsit megviselte a lyuggasztás, de azért a főbb rendszerek működtek, így a kommunikáció is.

- Igen itt vagyok!

- Mi a franc van veled? Nem látunk semmit belőled! – kiáltotta Wufei a rá jellemző hevességgel. A fekete fantom hátrafordult a monitorok felé a kommunikáció túlsó felén lévők őszinte megdöbbenésére.

- Mi ez? – tágultak ki Heero szemei, majd közelebb irányította Winget Deathcythehoz.

- Hála Allahnak, hogy életben vagy! - tört ki a kékszemű angyalkából az öröm.

- Mégis, hogy lehet ez?- nézett nagyot a karate kid Wufei.

- De ami még égetőbb kérdés. Hogy sikerült ennek a vadállatnak oda bejutnia? – tapintott rá a lényegre az emósfrizkójúk akrobata.

- Elvileg ez képtelenség lenne, hisz a gunamjeink a legkeményebb anyagból vannak! – morfondírozott Quatre.

Eközben a copfoska megkockáztatta, hogy kicsatolta magát a „pilótahámból". Élénk tekintettel figyelte mit reagál a nagyvad, ám az csak, bár szűkös volt a hely, a pali ölébe feküdt és lehunyta szemeit.

Duot jól meglepte ezzel.

- Héj fiúk szerintem van egy új házállatom, ügye megtarthatom?

Heero a szokásos „lekaparom magam" kézmozdulattal felet. A szöszi arab csak mosolygott.

- Nem lenne jó ötlet!

- Te csak ne dumálj Trowa, hisz te meg oroszlánokat tartsz!

- Az más ők nem másznak be a mobilesuitokba.

- Szerintem tartsuk meg. – felelt a karate kid mire minden szem rászegeződött. – Úgyis ki kell derítenünk, hogy volt képes behatolni a gundambe. Lehet, hogy ez a macska egy prototípus, amit Oz fejlesztett ki ellenünk, csak elcsatangolt. Több előnyünk származna belőle, ha tanulmányoznánk.

- Igaza van. – zárta le miszter jégcsap Heero a vitát.

- Duo annyira épek a rendszereid, hogy vissza tudj térni a bázisra?!

- Nem hinném Quatre. A navigációs rendszernek annyi.

- Majd én és Wufei elrendezzük, csak szállj ki.

- Oké Quatre.

A fiú kinyitotta a lyukas páncélrészt, mire a macska felébredt, s egyenesen a hosszú hajú szemébe meredt. –„Na csak nem ki akarsz szállni szépfiú?"

- „Remélem nem pipulszbe, de ki kell szállnom!" - gondolta magában aggodalmasan a srác.

- Jól van te fekete párduc vagy mi, igazán kiengedhetnél!

Azzal megpróbált felállni.

A próbálkozásból persze nem lett semmi, hisz a cica elég súlyos volt, de mégiscsak lett egy végeredménye a mocorgásnak. A fantom felült és a pali felé nyújtotta fejét.

- „ÓÓÓÓ Duoóó te barom! Most jól felhúztam! Pont most nincs nálam a pisztolyom a fuckba!" – pánikolt a kékszemű kleptomán.

Persze nem lett komolyabb következmény, ha csak az nem, hogy a pasas jobb orcája tiszta nyál lett.

- „Annyira jó az emberekre ráhozni a frászt!" – röhögött magába a macska, s ez kívülről egy mosolyban nyilvánult meg. Végül kihátrált a fülkéből, miközben a fogaival húzta kifelé Duot a pólójánál fogva. Midőn kiértek a fényre a cica lefeküdt, s várakozóan nézett a fiúra, majd a saját hátára lesett.

- Mi a …? Hát mindjárt eldobom az agyam! Azt akarod, hogy rád üljek? – nézett nagyot pali.

- Hé Duo úgy tűnik tényleg kedvel téged. – kiáltotta Quatre.

- Úgy néz ki! – simizte meg a hozzádörgölőző vadat a szólított, majd fellendült a hátára és a cica leugrott vele a talajra. – Jó kisfiú vagy.

- „Öcsi te kevered a szezont a fazonnal, használd már a szemed!" – morgott magában, s egy vicsorral magára vonta Maxwell figyelmét, mire az levonta a megfelelő következtetést, hogy az új házi kedvence nőnemű.

Ám a másik három pilóta viszont aggodalmasan elgondolkozott azon, hogy ez a piromániás, kleptomán, hiperaktív társuk, mi mindenre fogja betanítani ezt a nagymacskát.

Miközben a hajas baba harci robotját „kézen fogva" elvitték ő épp leszállt volna a hátasáról, mire az megindult vele a többiek után rohanvást.

- Wou-wou-wou héj…!Csak óvatosan kis cicuskám!

- „Na mi van nem bírod a sebességet csak abban a konzervben?!" – röhögött magában a nagymacska.

Kitartóan vágatott a gundamok öles léptei mellett, hátán Maxwellel, aki a sebességtől rendesen hozzá kellett, hogy simuljon az áramvonalas testhez. Hamarosan megérkezetek a bázisukra. Ott leparkolták a robotokat, majd indultak vissza az ideiglenes iskolájuk koleszébe. Már este volt.

A nagymacska szó nélkül halkan követte új gazdáját akárcsak egy árnyék. A szobában a fiú felkapcsolta a lámpát. Fantomunk a szoba közepére ült, s onnan nézett körül. Egyetlen fehértakarós egyszemélyes ágy volt a jobb oldalán. Vele szemben volt a fehér függönyös ablak, tőle balra egy kétajtós fa szekrény. A szőnyeg világosszürke volt és teljesen fedte az egész padlót. Az ágy mellett egy éjjeli szekrény terpeszkedett, míg az ablak mellett egy asztal és egy szék álldogált.

- Nem túl nagy, de remélem, megteszi és jól fogod érezni magad. Remélem szobatiszta vagy. – nevetett Duo, s letérdelt a házi kedvenccel szemben. Jól megvakargatta a macs fekete audióvevőit, mire az dorombolni kezdett, majd leteperte a fiút és képennyalta.

- Héj-héj fogd vissza magad a képemet nem kell lenyalni! – mosolyodott el a pasi. Végül letolta magáról a ragadós macskát, s nekiállt levetkőzni, mert ment fürödni.

- „Oláláááá micsoda izomzat! Sexy! Nem agyon izmolt, de látszanak a kockák. vajon a másik négy pilóta is ilyen? Majd holnap megtudom." – kerekedett el a nagymacska kék szeme a fiú arányos izomzata láttán.

Ám amikor a srác az alsóneműjét akarta volna levenni, a lány diszkréten összegömbölyödött és becsukta égkék pupilláit. – „Na jó ennyire még én sem vagyok perverz."

Tíz perc múlva visszaérkezett a copfoska frissen és üdén, majd felöltve egy boxer alsót bebújt az ágyba, s már el is aludt.

* * *

Iskolai balhék

Másnap reggel Duo arra ébredt, hogy szól az órája. Majd midőn lenyomta az ébresztőt és megdörzsölte szemit, észrevette, hogy nincs egyedül az ágyban. Éjjel ugyanis a nagymacska mellémászott és vele aludt.

- „Úgy tűnik tényleg ragaszkodik hozzám! Remélem azért órára nem fog majd követni." – tűnődött a fiú, majd óvatosan finoman megsimogatta a feketeség fejét.

A párduc kinyitotta kék szemeit, s rámeredt az őt ébresztőre skubizott.

- „Mit akarsz te ilyen korán copfoska?" – nézett álmatag szemekkel a cica és hozzádörgölődzött a fiú meztelen mellkasához, s meg is nyalta.

- Remélem nem nézel kajának! – kuncogott Duo.

Felkelve az ágyból nekiállt öltözködni. Gyorsan végzett, s már rohant is órára, ugyanis megint késésben volt, mint mindig. A cica még aludt egy tíz percet de aztán megunta, ugyanis hiányzott neki a fiú szuszogása és természetes melegítő hatása.

- „Na lássuk csak merre ment a hosszúhajú."

Azzal kipattant az alvóbútorból és az ajtóhoz lépkedett.

- „Még szerencse, hogy annyira figyelmetlen és nem csukta be teljesen!" – azzal mancsával behúzta az ajtót, s kiosont a folyosóra. Puha talppárnáival dzsalt a fiú szagának nyomán. lesunyt fülekkel, óvatosan. Bármiféle zajra bebújt a legközelebbi fedezékbe. Tudta, hogy nem láthatják meg az emberek, mert akkor a srác nagyon mérges lenne rá. Hirtelen éles csengőszó hallatszott, mire ő majdnem eldobta a füleit.

- „Mi a francos franc ez?! Áh kicseszi a dobhártyámat!" – bújt le a padlóra a bestia. A hang hamarosan elhalt, s a folyosók is kihaltak lettek.

- „Na úgy tűnik ez volt a jel az embereknek, hogy a helyükre kell menniük. Na lássuk csak merre találom őt?!"

Most már bátrabban somfordált a folyosókon. Ám észlelt egy érdekességet nyomkövetés közben.

- „Hmmm a copfoska szaga mellett mindig négy másik szag fut párhuzamosan. Lehet hogy ők az irányítói a négy másik konzervdoboznak? Majd kiderül."

Egyszer csak orrával beleütközött egy ajtóba, ahol a szagnyom véget ért. Az ajtó alsó része tömör fa volt, de felül üvegből volt és átlátszott.

A macs leült a nyílászáró előtt. fülei előre álltak és erősen koncentrált.

- „Vajon tényleg ott van benn?" – tűnődött, miközben füleit el sem mozdította az ajtó felől. Ekkor végre kiszűrte Maxwell hangját a huszonkilenc másik közül.

- „Vajon nyitva van az ajtó?" – s már nyúlt is volna a karmával, hogy kihúzza az osztályajtót, de megtorpant. – „Hú lehet, hogy ezt nem kéne, mert tuti leszid, na meg ki tudja kik vannak benn. Inkább megvárom itt!"

Elhevert a padlón, s hosszú farkát az égnek emelve ide-oda himbálta azt.

Ennek következtében az persze látszott az üvegen át.

Bent a tanteremben Duo éppen a szöszi angyal képűhöz beszélt, ugyanis ő, Quatre, Wufei, Heero és Trowa egy osztályba jártak. Hirtelen bökést érzett oldalról. Odafordulva, Heero mogorva arckifejezésével találta szemben magát. Yuy tollával az ajtó felé bökött, s csak annyit mondott:

- Kösd pórázra!

Duo a mutatott irányba nézett, majd ledöbbenve szemlélte az üveg keretében kígyózó nagymacska farkat.

- „Mi az ördög?! Ez utánam jött! Francba biztos nyitva maradt az ajtó!" – morgott magába, majd jelentkezett és kikéreckedett.

Amint kilépett az ajtón érezte, ahogy a nagymacska meleg teste a lábaihoz dörgölődzik.

- Hát ez nem lehet igaz te komolyan utánam jöttél! Úgy tűnik, nem hagyhatlak társaság nélkül. Majd megfűzöm a többieket, hogy felügyeljenek rád, amíg órán vagyok! Gyere velem te fekete bajkeverő! – azzal megsimizte a cica fejét és felvezette a szobájába, majd bezárta az ajtót.

Órák után az öt fiú a copfoska szobájában gyülekezett, ahol a macska enyhén megijedve az asztal alatt dekkolt.

- „Ezek meg mi a frászt akarnak tőlem, miért néznek rám így?! Ez a másik négy biztos a hajas baba társa, de mit akarnak tőlem?"

Quatre odalépett a négylábú íróalkalmatossághoz, majd letérdelve megpróbálta kicsalogatni a nagymacskát. Az maradt a helyén és csak még nagyobb kék szemeket meresztett a pasasokra. Erre Trowa is odalépett szintén kiráncigálási szándékkal, ám amikor a macs feje felé nyúlt, az idegbeteg módjára rávicsorgott, morgott és a karmait mutogatta.

- „Valami nem stimmel ezzel a macskával, különös fény csillog a szemeiben, mintha nem is állat lenne!" – állapította meg magában a pali, majd odalépett Duohoz, odatolta a cica elé a tiltakozó srácot, megfogta annak hosszú barna haját és meglóbálta a bestia előtt.

- Mi faszt csinálsz engeded el a hajam bazzeg!

- Nézd csak! – felelt hidegen Barton.

A macsek elbűvölten pofozgatta visszahúzott karmú mancsaival a hajfonat végét. Szemeinek pupillái teljesen kitágultak és egyre nyugodtabb hangulatba került.

- Csalogasd ki. – nyomta Duó kezébe a saját haját.

A pasas ugyan nem örült annak, hogy csak ezzel tudja kirángatni a bestiát a bútor alól, de folytatta annak bűvölését. A párduc egyre jobban megnyúlt a csábító játékért, majd kisunnyogott a fedezékből. Végül észlelte, hogy túlságosan kijött, ám vissza már nem mehetett, mert Wufei elállta az utat. Duo ekkor felállt és így zárult a köz a macs körül, aki lesunyt fülekkel nézett körül.

- Ki kell elemezni! – mondta Heero színtelen hangon.

- Várj ő is egy élőlény. Lehetőleg úgy kell, hogy nehogy fájjon neki. – reagált a szöszi angyalka aggodalmasan a rideg megjegyzésre.

- De meg kell tudnunk, hogy volt képes áttörni a gundam páncélját! Ezt nem hagyhatjuk annyiban. – szólt közbe a karate kid.

- Trowa, neked mi a véleményed?

- Szerintem Duo képes lesz kezelni őt. – felelt Quatre kérdésére a szólított.

- Miből gondolod, hogy én…- nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, ugyanis a nagymacska a hajánál fogva lerántotta őt a földre és elkezdett játszani a hajfonat végével, aztán végignyalta a rá gyilkos pillantást vető srác arcát.

- Innen. – jegyezte meg Barton.

- Jó, de ki fog rá vigyázni, amíg órán vagyok? – nézett fel a padlóról a szétnyalt arcú.

Erre egyszerűen azt a megoldást találták ki, hogy sorsot húznak, hogy melyik nap melyikük vigyáz rá. Szerencséjükre az órákon nem vezettek katalógust, így a hiányzások is csak felületesen voltak figyelve.

Az első és második napot Heero kapta.

Duo persze megmondta a cilamilának, hogy fogadjon szót a macskaszitternek.

A srác a saját szobájába vitte a bestiát, ahol aztán nekiállt a laptopjával dolgozni. A cica csak figyelni tudta a bekockult palit, aztán hat teljes óra után elmorrantotta magát. Yuy hátrafordult, s ridegen rámeredt a nagymacskára, aki szintén stírölte. - „Valamiért olyan ismerős nekem ez a kölyök és a szaga is! De nem jut eszembe!"

- „Három…kettő… egy!" – s a macska ráugrott a fiúra és letarolta őt a székről. A döbbent pilóta egy darabig csak feküdt a ragadozó alatt, mire benyitott Maxwell.

- Na látom közelebbről is megismerkedtetek egymással! Mi van Heero letarolt a macska. – kacagott a hajas baba.

- Ha nem akarod, hogy megöljem szedd le rólam. – szólt jéghideg hangon a letepert.

Duo a macska életét féltve odalépett és a grabancánál fogva lehúzta a bestiát a kicsit sem ijedős zsákmányról. Miközben Maxwell visszatartotta őt csak ennyit gondolt:

- „Rá kell jönnöm ki ő!"

- Mond adtál neki enni? - majd a macshoz fordult. – Éhes vagy kiscicám?

A macska dorombolását igennek vette, majd egy kiadós adag hússal és kenyérrel jóllakatta a vadat, aki hálásan dorombolni kezdett neki, mikor megsimizte.

Másnap ismét Heeron volt a sor, de mielőtt a nagymacskáért ment volna az ment be az ő szobájába.

- „Na most jól megszívatom az tuti!" – röhögött magában a cica és nagyon élvezte az ötletet. Finoman lesunyva, füleket hátracsapva, éberen lökte be a szoba ajtaját és lassan bedzsalt, egészen az asztalig. Ott meglátta azt, amit keresett.

A laptopot.

Bevette a szájába a ketyerét.

Éppen levette azt az asztalról, mikor meghallotta:

- Rakd le!

A nagymacs hátrapillantott, mire meglátta a háta mögött Heerot egy pisztollyal a kezében. Ledermedt. Halálos csend alakult ki a két fél között.

- „Nyitva van az ablak tehát… - azzal egyetlen gyors szökkenéssel kivette magát a negyedik emelt ablakából a fiú őszinte meglepetésére. Ám ő sem hezitált.

Utána ugrott.

A fekete párduc talpra esett, de Yuy is.

- „Húúú, ez nem is ember bakker!" – lepődött meg a laptoptolvaj. – „A'sszem ideje futni!" - meredt nagy szemekkel a feléje tartó „a most meghalsz" tekintetű fiúra. Azzal a géppel a szájában futásnak eredt a koleszudvaron. A sötétbarna hajú jégcsap, viszont szorosan a nyomában maradt. Egy idő után a csajmacska körözni kezdett. Aki kinézett az ablakon az csak egy fekete és egy barna csíkot látott amik egymást kergetik. Heero persze nem akart a bestiára lőni, mert az érékes adatokat tartalmazó drágaságát féltette.

A macs hirtelen megunta a játékot és csinált egy hátra arcot. Egyenesen üldözője felé rohant. Az lefékezett, hogy elkapja a cicát. Ám az túl gyors volt neki és kikerülte az érte kapó kezeket. Yuy eztán megfordulva kapásból rálőtt a ragadozóra, de az kikerülte a golyót.

- „Na jó ez már nagyon durva! Irány felfelé!" – agyalt a cicmic, s karmaival lendületből elkezdett felfelé kúszni a falon nagy sebességgel.

- Mi a pokol?! A francba! – morgott hangosan a pilóta.

A ragadozó már fenn is volt a hatemeletes kolesz tetején és onnan nézett le a tulajra, szájában a géppel.

- „Na mi lesz drága? Feljössz?"

S a válasz nem is késlekedett.

Yuy besietett az épületbe és nekiállt lépcsőzni. Csakhamar felért a kolesz lapos tetejére, ahol megpillantotta a tolvajt a tető szélén ülve. Lassan közeledett, pisztollyal a kezében, elszánva arra, hogy lelövi a bajkeverőt, mire megjelent Duo. Szerencsére látta, amint ezek kergetik egymást az udvaron, így tudta milyen súlyos a helyzet.

- Héé Heero le ne lődd!

- „A fenébe!" – morogta magában a fiú, mivel újra meghiúsult a lelövési lehetőség ezért elég gyilkosan nézett a macs megmentőjére.

Ekkor vette észre a hajas baba a vita okát.

A macska két tíz centis szemfoga között virító laptopot.

- „Úr Isten pont a laptopot kellett lenyúlnod?! Nem csoda, hogy Heero meg akar ölni! Te meg vagy buggyanva!" – csapta arcon magát Duo, miközben a fekete fantom felé igyekezett. Leguggolt a ragadozó elé és megfogta a gépet.

- Légy olyan szíves és add oda, mielőtt ez a mániákus lepuffant. - kérte szelíd hangon kedvencét. Az engedelmeskedett és eleresztette az érzékeny masinát. Maxwell nyugodtan sétált oda, a fegyvert még mindig a macskára fogó társához, s átadta neki féltett számítógépét. Ő leengedte a stukkert.

Jeges pillantást vetett mindkettőjükre, főleg a hajaskára, miszerint tartsa pórázon a háziállatát. Végül megfordult, tett két lépést s megszólalt:

- Ha legközelebb ezt csinálja lelövöm, de téged is. – azzal halál nyugodtan visszasétált a koleszba.

Duo a macskához fordult

- Ha jót akarsz magadnak ne bosszantsd fel! Vagy talán engem is ki akarsz nyíratni?

A cica dorombolását, dörgölődzését igennek vette és elkacagta magát. Az nap este is a fiú mellett aludt az ágyon.

Szerdán Trowan volt a sor. Abban a hat órában amíg Duo suliban volt, csak stírölték egymást. Ami ennyi volt: a párduc lesi a fiút, a fiú lesi a párducot, majd egyszer csak a macska megunta és összegömbölyödve bealudt.

- „Vajon miféle állat ez? Olyan fura! Na jó kinézek egy kicsit."

Ám amint megmozdult, az állat hiperérzékeny fülei jeleztek, és ő harckészültségbe ugrott. Mindenre készen a távozni készülésben lefagyott srácra fixálta tekintetét. Mikor Barton egyet lépett a macs elé állt.

- „Hmmm különös! Nem akar kiengedni?"

Ez, így ment egy darabig. Az utolsó negyed órájában a bébisziterkedésnek szó szerint farkasszemet néztek egymással és azon voltak, hogy kiderítsék a másik gondolatát.

Ekkor toppant be Duo.

Enyhén nagyot nézett a jelenetre, mikor meglátta, hogy a két lény orra közt egy centi sincs.

- Mi van Trowa csak nem le akarod smárolni?

A pilótatárs erre nem szólt semmit. Felállt és csendesen kilépdelt a szobából.

A cicus nagy szemekkel döbbenten meredt gazdijára.

- „Ő engem! Előbb én téged, de őt tuti nem!"

- Látom őt is sikerült elbűvölnöd. Remélem holnap nem lesz semmi baj, mert megint ő vigyáz rád! – simogatta meg a panther füleit a hiperaktív srác. Lerakva sulis cuccait átöltözött, miközben a cica diszkréten elfordult. Ezt persze ő is furcsállta, hisz egy állatnak oly mindegy, hogy látja-e őt meztelenül vagy sem. Ezt követően leült tanulni az asztalhoz.

A házi kedvenc mögéje feküdt és szundított egyet. Mikor kinyitotta szemeit, tekintete megakadt a fiú hajfonatán, ami fölötte lógott.

- „Nem, nem szabad…de mégis, az ösztön…muszáj…csak egy kicsit!" – küzdött magában, aztán megadta magát az érzésnek, s lágyan elkezdte pofozgatni a fonat végét. A fiú még nem érzékelt belőle semmit, mivel az egyenletek-egyenlőtlenségek rendesen lekötötték az agyát. Hirtelen egy rántást érzet, mire hátrafordult, s szemeit bambiméretűre tágította.

A nagymacska a hátán feküdve négy manccsal játszott az Ő hajával. Az első dühös reakciót szinte azonnal felváltotta a nevetés, ugyanis a bestia édes kis cicának tűnt.

Ekkor azonban arra eszmélt, hogy a talaj vészesen közeledik felé. A cila fogai közé kapta a haját, így őt lerántotta az ülőalkalmatosságról. A pasas elterült a szőnyegen, mire a párduc továbbra is csak a varkocsba font haj végével játszott.

- Na ez nem volt szép! Igaz, hogy nagy macska vagy, de agyilag még kölyök lehetsz ha képes vagy ilyeneket művelni! – szidta az haját húzót – Mellesleg ENGEDD MÁR EL! – tépte ki a fantom mancsai közül a hajvéget.

A hirtelen mozgatás következménye persze az lett, hogy a játékrohamban szenvedő ragadozó ugrással követte a prédát. Eredmény: Duo laposan a földön, fölötte a nagymacska feküdve és szájában fogja a fiú kezét, amiben meg a varkocs vége van.

A srác meg sem szólalt, csak az izzadságcsepp gördült le az arcáról, mikor tudatosult benne hol is van tulajdonképp a keze.

Hirtelen a cica elengedte a kezet, lepattant a srácról és hátrálni kezdett. Félelemmel a pofáján, lesunyt fülekkel szinte belelapult a mögötte lévő vakolatba.

- „Te jó ég mi a faszt csináltam?! Ezért kapni fogok!"

Az ok amiért be pánikolt a bestia az volt, hogy megsértette szándékolatlanul Maxwell kézfejét és érezte a vért szájában.

A fiú furcsállva felült és bámulta a reszkető nagymacskát.

- Hát neked meg mi bajod?! Miért akarsz befarolni a falba! Megijesztettelek?

Majd a kezére tévedt a tekintete, s az apró szúrt sebből folyó vékony vércsíkra.

- „Szóval ezért…de hát én úgy tudtam, hogy a vadállatokat a vér szaga csak vérengzőbbé teszi…ez már nagyon különös, lehet, hogy ez a macska okosabb, mint hittük. Mindegy meg kell nyugtatnom!" – agyalt magában. Feltérdelt fél térdre és sérült kezét a cica felé nyújtotta.

- Gyere kiscicám, nincs semmi baj nem vagyok mérges rád! – és becsukott szemmel elmosolyodott.

A macska levált a vakolatról.

Szégyenkező tekintettel lesunyt fülekkel, behúzott farokkal közeledett, majd megállva leült, s lesütötte tekintetét.

Duo megsimította a nagy fekete fejet.

- „Kérlek ne haragudj rám!" – nézett égkék szemeivel a srác tekintetébe, majd elkezdte nyalogatni a sebet annak kezén.

- „Esküdni mernék, hogy könnyeket láttam a szemeiben! Huh na azért az már nem, nem vagyok bolond!"

A cica ekkor hozzábújt, s dorombolni kezdett

- Jól van bocsánatkérés elfogadva, de a hajamtól el a kezekkel! – nevetett jót a pali, majd befejezte a leckét, elment egy órát kosarazni haverjaival, míg a macska aludt, majd ő is nyugovóra tért este.

Csütörtökön Trowa kicsit élénkebben próbált kapcsolatot teremteni a macskával. Négyórányi egymásbámulása után a cica elszunnyadt, mire a fiú megpróbálta megsimizni a fejét. Már csak öt centire volt a tenyere a bundás fejbúbtól, mikor a panther felnézett.

- „Csak szerenéd öcsi!" - s mint akit puskagolyóból lőtték volna ki, hátraugrott a fiú tenyere alól. Leült két méterrel arrébb, s oldalra billentett fejjel éberen figyelte az emófrizkójút. – „Miért akar ez minden áron megsimogatni?!" – morgott magában a fekete fantom.

Barton felállt a székről, majd egy méterrel megtorpant a macskától. Sötétzöld szemeivel a macska kék pupilláiba bámult, majd közelebb ment, de óvatosan. Kéztávolságra megállt, s kinyújtotta jobb kezét a cila felé, aki egy pillanatra hátrasunyta füleit, ám végül közelebb tolta orrát a tenyérhez.

- „Próba szerencse!" – gondolta magában a cicmic. Mikor Trowa a fejéhez akart volna nyúlni, elkapta a pofáját, majd lassan körözni kezdett a fiú körül. Egy háromszázhatvan fok után közvetlenül négy centivel a pasas előtt leült, s hozzádörgölődzött.

- „Mégis csak sikerült megszelídítenem téged, bár kissé több munkámba került, mint egy oroszlánnál!" – simogatta meg a fantom buksiját.

Egy óra múlva, Duo is megérkezett. El is nevette magát, mikor meglátta az emóska mellett fekvő, doromboló ragadozót.

- Úgy tűnik két oroszlán után ő sem jelentett gondot. Igazi állatidomár vagy barátom. – vigyorgott a hajaska.

Az említett idomár felállt. Elsétált pilótatársa mellett, majd visszafordult.

- Valami nincs rendben vele. – mondta monoton mély hangján Trowa.

- Azon kívül, hogy át tudja törni a gundamjeink páncélzatát, elég intelligens, nagyon nagy, túl hosszú a farka, öt ujj van a mellső mancsain és szelíd? Hát nem t'om te mit értesz a „valami nincs rendben vele" címen, de hogy ennél nem lehet furcsább az tény. – mosolygott Maxwell.

- Abba ne légy biztos.

Azzal a fiú távozott a szobából. Duo csak ránézett a szunyókáló házi kedvencére és tette tovább a dolgát.

Péntek reggel a cica arra ébredt, hogy gazdija észrevétlenül eltűnt mellőle. Helyette egy komor, éles tekintetű, fekete összekötött hajú, mandulavágású, fekete szemű srác állt a szoba közepén, s őt figyelte.

- „Úr Isten ez meg miért néz rám úgy, mint akit fel akar aprítani?" – agyalt magában a nagymacska, majd leugrott az ágyról. Wufei csak figyelte őt, a megvető pillantásával, minek nem maradt el az érzelmi hatása. – „ Idegesít…egyre mérgesebb leszek ettől a nézéstől, mintha azt akarná sugallni, hogy gyenge vagyok és, hogy nem érek semmit! EZ NEM TETSZIK NEKEM!" – vicsorgott már a cica a fiúra, majd nekiállt körözni a mereven összefont kézzel álló karate kid körül.

- Túl gyenge vagy engem nem tudsz bántani te nagyra nőtt házimacska! – morrant Wufei, miközben összehúzta szemeit. A macs lépés közben ledermedt és meglepetten meredt a srácra.

- „Óóóóóó igeeeeen?! ÉN GYENGE?! NA NE SZÓRAKOZZ VELEM KÖLYÖK! MOST MEGMUTATOM KI A GYENGE! – vigyorodott el magában ördögien a cica. Kívülről ez egy vicsorban nyilvánult meg.

Tovább körözött a most már hivatalosan is új zsákmánnyá nyilvánított morc pasi körül.

- Na csak nem felidegesítettelek?

- „Nincs is fogalmad mennyire!" – morgott egyet a fantom. Eztán lesunyt a fejét, kiengedte karmait, felborzolta bundáját, füleit lelapította és vadul vicsorgott.

- Csak nem meg akarsz támadni? Ugyan. – helyezkedett küzdőállásba a harcos.

- „Dehogyneeeem! Védd magad…!" – azzal a nagymacska nekiugrott a pilótának

A koleszszoba csak úgy zubogott két órán keresztül. Törések, csapkodások, zuhanások, csörömpölések zajai hallatszottak két órán keresztül.

Duó már a lépcsőfordulóban hallotta és tudta itt baj van.

Mikor belépett, a következő látkép fogadta: A függöny cafatokban, ahogy az ágynemű is itt-ott meg volt csíkozva. A szék egyik lába hiányzott, az asztal lapján karmolás nyomok voltak, akárcsak a szekrényen ahol még egy kis vér is éktelenkedett. A világos falakon is hasonló nyomok telepedtek meg a csetepaté folyamán. A szoba közepén meg a két harcoló fél volt. Wufei a hátán feküdt, jobb kezének két ujját a macska halántékának tartotta, míg a cica felette állt és jobb mancsát felemelve kézült lecsapni karmaival. A két harcoló meglepetten nézett a betoppanóra, de ős sem kevésbé döbbenten lesett rájuk.

Duo szépen odament és leparancsolta társáról a bepöccent házi cicát. A következőt észrevételezte. A macska karmainak némelyike véres volt, akárcsak a macska ínye, mivel kapott egy pár rúgást a karate kölyöktől. Néhol csomókban hiányzott a cila szőre, pontosabban a vállak az oldalak és a fej környékén, ahol a fiú megragadta és ledobta magáról. Na meg csapzott és kócos volt a szép fekete prém.

Chang sem nézett ki túl fényesen, mikor Maxwell felsegítette. Jobb ruhaujjából csak a mandzsettarész maradt a csuklóján a többi a vállig nem volt a helyén. Bal lábszárán a hosszú fehér gatyából csak térd alá érő tépett csíkok maradtak, amik itt-ott véresek voltak a lába szárán lévő vékonyka vérfolyamoktól. Ám nem csak ez volt véres, ugyanis a felső rész, a mellkasán lévő fehér anyag is meg volt szöktetve, de a macska vérével, mivel rátüsszentette a véres nyálat, mikor ő belenyúlt annak orrába. Ezen kívül a srác haja kibontva, kócosan lógott a vállán, mivel a cila eltépte a hajgumiját, mikor ő éppen hajszál híján elkerülte a gyilkos csapást.

- Jól vagy Wufei? Hol a cipőd és a zoknid?

És valóban.

A srác jobb lábáról hiányzott a cipő és a zokni is. A cipő néhány méterre volt szétkarmolva, ám a zoknit éppen most köpte ki a cica. Ugyanis, mikor a lábánál fogva kapta el a fiút és elrántotta, véletlenül benyelte a zoknit, ami akkor lejött a pasas lábáról.

- Igen. De ez a macska úgy küzdött, mint egy harcra képzett bestia. Egyáltalán nem gyenge! Tisztelet jár neki! – mondta, majd meghajolva a mosakodó bestia felé távozott a szobából.

- Wow sose hallottam még tőle dicséretet. Hát te aztán állati egy macska vagy. Hhhhhhhh…! Azért a szobát megkímélhettétek volna, de tényleg. – sóhajtott nagyot a szobatulaj, mikor jobban szemügyre vette a pusztítást. Megvakarta fejét és nekiállt takarítani. Negyed nyolcra végzett. Szerzett új széklábat, ugyanis ezek összerakhatók voltak. A karmolás nyomokkal nem tudott mit kezdeni, de új ágyneműt és függönyt szerzett be, a vért pedig szépen letakarította a falról.

Mire végzett a macsek még mindig pucolta bundáját, még hozzá elég extrém pózban.

- Na te aztán hajlékony vagy. – vakarta meg a cila fülét a fiú, mire az elfeküdt előtte és a hasát mutogatta. A copfoska vette az adást. Elkezdte vakargatni a hatalmas cicus mellkasát, hasát, mire az dorombolni, bújni kezdett. Képen is nyalta a fiút.

- „Olyan édes ez a srác! Talán ideje felfedni magam. Majd holnap, amikor együtt lesznek." – mosolygott magában a cilamila.

- Milyen szelíd vagy. Vajon mivel dühíthetett fel Wufei, hogy így rátámadtál, te fekete ölmacska? – tűnődött a hajaska. Elkezdte írni a leckét az eltartott egy órát, mert most nem volt matek. Végül felállt és elment fürödni.

Mikor belépett egy szál törülközőben, a fekete bestia a padlón fekvésből azonnal felemelte fejét, mancsairól. Érdeklődve végigmérte a sexi pasast az óriásira tágult kék szemeivel.

- „Húúúúúúúúúúú nyami!"

A fiú felvette a bokszeralsót, majd furcsállva nézett a cicára

- „Úgy néz rám, mint egy kiéhezett csaj! Na ez már durva!" – tűnődött a pasas.

Felült az ágyra és nyújtózott egyet. Ám ekkor a panther felugrott az ágyra. Hozzábújt az izmos mellkashoz és óvatosan szájába vette a srác haját. Elkezdte húzni a párna felé.

- Na mit akarsz kiscicám?

- „Azt, hogy most menj időben aludni!" – nyivvantott egyet a cila válaszként.

Duo nem tehetett mást, ha nem akarta, hogy megtépjék a haját, követnie kellett. Mikor a kijelölt részen feküdt, a cica bal mancsát a srác szívéhez rakta és egy erős lökéssel lenyomta a takaróra. Végül ő is mellégömbölyödött, miközben fejét a pali mellkasára rakta.

- Áááá gondolom azt akarod, hogy aludjak. Ááááááhhhhhhhh ezzel nem is ellenkezem. Hát akkor horpasszunk. – ásított egyet a fiú és betakarózott félig-meddig.

- „Vicces, hogy szavak nélkül is megértesz, de bingó… aludjunk." – ásított szintén a macska, majd jól hozzábújt a meleg testhez. – „Tuti, hogy ki fog feküdni, ha megtudja az igazat!"

Másnap reggel szombat volt, így a fiú reggel nyolckor még mindig aludt. Mikor lassan kinyitotta ibolyakék szemeit, meglátta maga mellett a nagymacska fejét, aminek nagyját ő alvás közben teljesen átölelte.

- „Mint egy nagy plüssállat, csak természeteses él és még melegít is. Na jó keljünk fel ma megbeszéljük mit teszünk ezzel a cicussal!" – azzal óvatosan megpróbált felkelni.

Persze egyből a macska is felkelt és lekatapultált az ágyról. A szőnyegen nyújtózkodni kezdett, s meg is rázta magát. Aztán nekiállt mosakodni.

Reggeli után átjött a másik négy pilóta.

A fantom egyből körülszaglászta Quatret, akivel még nem futott össze. Azonnal hagyta magát simogatni, ugyanis a fiú hatalmas, kék szemei, és szőke haja elbűvölték őt.

- „Mint egy angyalka! De édes ooooooowwww…!" – bújt a cica a fiúhoz, és ledöntötte őt a lábáról, így az angyalka inkább ülve maradt, s a félig az ölében fekvő cica hátát, nyakát simogatta. Az pedig bőszen dorombolt.

A többi négy nagyban diskurált, hogy mi legyen a macskával. Duo persze meg akarta tartani. Trowa támogatta, hátha be lehet tanítani az ellenséges mobilesuitok szétszedésére. Heero simán le akarta puffantani, Wufei az emóska ötletét támogatta, akárcsak Quatre.

- Olyan szelíd és nyugodt, szerintem nem fog gondot okozni. – mondta mosolyogva a szöszke.

- Igen, de nem is téged akart széttépni. – közölte tárgyilagosan a karate kid.

- „Na most jött el az idő, a meglepihez! Akkor lássunk is neki!" – gondolt egyet az ölben fekvő cica.

Hirtelen az izmos test megváltozott, emberi lett. A bunda egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt, s helyette hosszú varkocsban font sötétbarna haj jelent meg a karcsú, macskaizomzatú, homokóra alkatú nő hátán. A mancsokból kecses hosszú ujjú kezek lettek, hosszú körmökkel. A farok eltűnt, és a macskafülek is emberi helyükre kerültek. A bestia pofája megrövidült és aranyos, kerek, szép, tizenöt éves lány arcára változott. Egyenes, izmos, vékony bokájú lábak jelentek meg a hátsó lábak helyén. Mindez egy pillanat alatt történ, úgy hogy a bambiszemű szöszke észre sem vette azonnal.

Egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy a bunda nincs, hanem egy hosszúkás, befont tapintású valamit tapint. Az pedig hol abbamarad és helyette sima tapintatú BŐR veszi át a helyét, hol pedig csipkés ANYAG!

Na a kékszemű ekkor nézett le, hogy tulajdonképpen mi is van az ölében? Mikor meglátta az ölében fekvő női testet, egyszerűen ledermedt.

- Ööööööhmn… emberek… bocsi…de idenéznétek?!

Erre persze mindenki az ágy előtt ülő, és elvileg a nagymacskát simiző arabra nézett. Mindannyian ledöbbentek, a látványon.

Ekkor a csaj rámosolygott Quatrere.

A fiúk ekkor látta meg, hogy a lányon nincs semmi más ruha, mint egy fekete csipkés melltartó és francia bugyi. Azonnal elöntötte a forróság, ami kívülről annyit jelentett, hogy vörös lett a feje, mint a rák.

Aztán kolabált.

Ekkor a lány lassan felült az ájult öléből, majd a másik négy pasas elé állt a maga százötvenhat centijével,negyvenhárom kilójával, és kecses, karcsú, de izmos, homokóra alkatával. Sötétbarna, macskavágású szemeinek tekintete, tükrözte a párduc vadságát. Ívelt szemöldöke, vörös ajkai, egyenes közepes orra, és baloldalas, tépett frufruja igazán izagtó látványt nyújtott mind a négy pasasnak.

Ám az első döbbent reakciók sem maradtak el.

- EZ NEM LEHET IGAZ! EGY NŐVEL HARCOLTAM ÉS MAJDNEM VESZTETTEM! – dühöngött Wufei, azzal a dühös és meglepett arckifejezéssel egyszerre.

- Ezért mondtam, hogy valami fura ebben a macskába. – közölte Trowa, de azért ő is végigmérte a lányt.

- „Hmm a megfelelő helyeken kicsit teltebb Relenánál!" – gondolta a jégcsap Yuy, miközben tetőtől-talpig végignézett a bigén.

A legjobb reakciót, viszont Duo adta. A srác, midőn visszagondolt, hogy az elmúlt napokban, mindig a nagymacskával aludt, sőt látta őt meztelenül, illetve játszott vele, simogatta, stb, elképzelte ez úgy, hogy a macska helyett ez a lány van.

Az arca olyan vörös és forró lett, akár a láva. Teste remegni kezdett és a leesett az álla, tágra záródtak szemei. Ez így együtt eléggé idióta kinézetet kölcsönzött a copfoskának.

- Uuuuur Iiisten, miért nem mondta előbb, hogy maga egy ilyen gyönyörű kisasszony!? Akkor biztos nem aludt… - inkább nem fejezte be a mondatot, ugyanis az elég félreérthető és ciki volt.

- Nem bíztam még bennetek elégé ahhoz, hogy ezt eláruljam, de most megtettem. És… - ám elhallgatott, mikor Heero egy pisztolyt szegezett rá. – Azzal nem mész semmire sem velem szemben! – tárta szét karjait a lány.

A fegyver elsült, s a lövedék egyenesen a lány szívébe hatolt, majd a lapockán át távozott.

A csajszi szemei fennakadtak, majd hátraesve elterült a szőnyeged. Vértócsa kezdett megjelenni a sebkörül a szőnyegen, de hirtelen el is állt. Bár ez a tény kevéssé érdekelte a fiúkat.

- MOST MIÉRT KELLETT AZONNAL LEPUFFANTANOD? Fegyvermániás vagy vagy mi?! – hordta le Maxwell a jégcsapkatonát.

- Túl elhamarkodott vagy Heero. – helyeselt Trowa.

- Mivel már úgy is mindegy valahogy el kell tüntetnünk a hulláját. – mondta Wufei, miközben mind a négyen a lányhoz léptek.

Ekkor a csaj elkezdett mocorogni.

Mielőtt Yuy újra lőhetett volna, Duo elcsaklizta a pisztolyát. Mind a négyen tátva maradt szájjal, hatalmas, meglepett szemekkel meredtek a lassan feltápászkodó szíven lőttre.

- Mondtam, hogy a fegyverrel nem mész semmire ellenem, de ez azért mégiscsak fáj! – szólalt meg fátyolos hangon az elvileg hulla.

Felállt, majd szemügyre vette a már forradozó lyukat a mellkasán.

- Te tényleg egy hidegvérű gyilkos vagy! – nézett vádlón támadójára.

- Mégis mi vagy te? – kérdezett vissza a szidott.

- A nevem Akina Sayaka az L egyes űrkolóniáról szöktem el. Egy genetikailag módosított ember vagyok. Mint látjátok, két alakom van. A nagymacska bőrben nem tudok ugyan beszélni, de emberi tudatom végig megmarad, illetve gyors öngyógyító képességem révén nem lehet oly könnyen elpusztítani. A karmaimban pedig gyorsan ható szelektíven az emberi vázizomra ható bénító méreg van minek bejuttatását az áldozatba magam szabályozom. Dr. J. null null egyes kísérleti alanya voltam.

- Dr. J-é!? - nézett döbbenten Heero.

Quatre ebben a pillanatban ébredt fel. Felállt, majd társaihoz lépve észrevette a kis vértócsát a padlón és a lyukat a lány mellkasában. Majdnem ismét villanyoltás lett a vége nála, de kibírta. gyorsan fogott egy rongyot, és feltörölte a foltot a szőnyegről.

- Igen. Ne haragudjatok, hogy nem mutattam meg az igazi alakom, csak nem bízhattam meg bennetek egyből.

- Pedig egy jó, harcosnak mindig őszintének kell lenni! Mert ha nem elveszti becsületét, és ezzel azt a jogot, hogy harcosnak lehessen nevezni, s az addigi tisztelet, amit kivívott magának semmivé lesz! – monologizált Wufei.

- Piha te aztán tudsz mindent a harcosokról. – helyeselt Akina.

Heero, már a laptopjánál klimpírozott, s kapcsolatot teremtett a dokival. Gyorsan jelentést tett neki a történtekről, mire a vén fószer leesett állal, mérgesen kérte a srácot, hogy vigye oda a gépet a csajhoz. Sayaka, midőn megpillantotta a doktor képét, enyhén megnőttek a szemfogai, s arca vicsorba torzult, karmai pedig megnőttek.

- Mit akar tőlem maga szemét?!

- Hogy kerülsz te a Földre?! Már egy hete eltűntél! Válaszolj, de azonnal!

- Fellógtam az egyik politikai űrhajóra. ELEGEM VOLT! A SOKÉVNYI LABORATÓRIUMI FOGSÁG UTÁNN TELE LETT A HÓCIPŐM! Szabad akaratom van és jogom van a szabadságra, mint ember! – dühöngött a macskalány.

- Te már azóta nem vagy ember mióta elvégeztem rajtad a DNS módosítást, mint Heero elődjén! AZONNAL GYERE VISSZA! – ordított bele a képernyőbe a doki.

A csaj reakciója: egyszerűen megnyomva az ESC gombot bontotta a kapcsolatot, mire a képernyő elsötétült. A lány remegve a dühtől leült a szőnyegre. A mellkasán lévő seb már beforrt. Szomorúan nézett maga elé, s felhúzott térdeire hajtotta fejét, s mesélni kezdett.

- A doktor egy évvel Őelőtte talált meg és vitt a laborjába – mutatott Yuyra a csaj. – Utcagyerek voltam több éven keresztül, mivel anyámékat megölték. Ők is ellenállók voltak Ozzal szemben. Legalábbis a Doki ezt mondta nekem mikor utánanézett ki vagyok. De sajnos nincsenek tiszta emlékeim. Csak arra emlékszem legkorábbról, hogy az a vén fószer egy hónapig etetett, itatott, és kedves volt hozzám. De aztán…. egyszer csak felszíjazott egy műtőasztalra. Csak annyit mondott: „Most megfogsz változni, csak egy kicsit fog fájni!" és a kezében ott volt egy szike, meg egy maszkszerű valami. aztán képszakadás. Mikor felébredtem, egy mikroklímás ketrecbe voltam bezárva. Nem tudtam beszélni, és a kezeim helyén mancsokat találtam. Ekkor bejött az a sarlatán és elmagyarázott mindent. Ezek után kiképeztek akár egy kutyát a gundamek tönkretételére. Én lettem a titkos fegyver, így bezárva tartottak, s nem mehettem ki a szabadba. egy évvel később meg hallottam, hogy még egy gyereken is végeztek kísérleteket, hogy tökéletes katona legyen belőle. Mint később kiderült, rajtam tesztelték a DNS manipuláló módszert. ÉN VOLTAM A KÍSÉRLETI NYÚL! ÉVEKEN ÁTT NEM LÁTTAM TERMÉSZETES NAPFÉNYT CSAK A KALITKA LÁMPÁIT. NYERS HÚST ADTAK ÉS ÚGY KEZELTEK MINT EGY ÁLLATOT, PEDIG…ember is vagyok. de hát ez nekik édeskevés ok arra, hogy szabadon engedjenek. Így hát megszöktem. Kérlek, ne vigyetek vissza azt nem bírom ki! – könyörgött a fiúknak könnyes szemmel a bige.

Duonak megesett a szíve rajta és betakarta őt a takarójával. Heero odaállt a könnyező cica elé. Belenézett a barna emberszemekbe, majd bólintott egyet. A lány vette az adást, ami így szólt: „Köszönöm!" Yuy mogorva néma kódján.

- Hát ez borzalmas! Te szegény. – ölelte át Quatre a takarós sírót.

- Egyetértek! Hogy mertek téged akaratod ellenére fogva tartani, még ha nő vagy is! Mindenkinek joga van a szabad akaratához, és szabadságához! Akár ember, akár egy génmanipulált ember! – morgott Wufei.

- Egyetértek! – bólintott Trowa

- Hát ez nagy szemétség egy ilyen szép kisasszonnyal szemben. Ne aggódj nem küldünk vissza! Igaz Heero!? – mosolygott Duo a lányra, s kezét a csaj fejére rakta. Jégcsap katonánk egy ideig szúrósan nézett, majd elfordulva felelt:

- Felőlem!

- KÖSZÖNÖM FIÚK NEM LESZEK A TERHTEKRE! – kiáltott örömmel Akina

Ekkor kopogtak az ajtón.

- Fiúk, ügye nincs lány a szobátokban, ugyanis az házirend ellenes! Bemehetnék körülnézni?! – szólalt meg kintről egy tanárnő.

Duo gyorsan a párnája alá rejtette Heero fegyverét, miközben a lány újból párduccá változva beslisszolt az ágy alatt lévő szűkös helyre. Erre a tanárnő már be is nyitott. Quatre és Trowa az ágyon ültek, míg Heero, Duo velük szemben álltak. Wufei lótuszülésben dekkolt a szőnyegen, így takarta el a vérfoltot.

- Az előbb egy lány hangját hallottam a szobából!

- Ugyan tanárnő magán gyönyörű nőn kívül nincs más hölgy a szobában. – falazott Duo, közelebb lépve a tanárhoz, ám sajna nem vette észre, hogy rátaposott a csaj kilógó fekete farkára.

Az ágy megemelkedett kicsit a két rajta ülő fiú alatt. A copfoska kivételével, mindenki látta a ballépést. Még azt is hallották, ahogy a nagymacska karmai beleválynak a szőnyegen át a parkettába.

Végre sikerült kiterelnie Duonak a tanárnőt az ajtón, mire még jobban rátaposott a fekete kígyóra. Alant már folytak a párduc könnyei, és megfogadta, hogy jól megszívatja a drága hajas babát.

Mikor a taposó be akarta csukni az ajtót a nő mögött, Yuy nem hagyta, amin Maxwell csodálkozott is.

- Duo menekülj! – jelentette ki Trowa összefont karokkal.

- Miért?

- Nézz a jobb lábadra. – adta a felvilágosító adatot Wufei.

A srác mikor látta, hogy min tapos elfehéredve a többiekre tekintett és kényszeredett mosollyal érdeklődte:

- Milyen gyorsan fut?

- Kedves barátom, ha jól tippelem a felépítése miatt nyolcvan kilométer per órával tartósan. – jött a válasz Quatretól.

Az infó lesújtotta a srácot, de azért megkísérelte a menekülést, és kirohant az ajtón.

Ahogy abba maradt a farkán a nyomás a macs megélénkülve olajozott fekete villámként lőtt ki az alvóbútor alól és kivágódva az ajtón a copfos után eredt.

A másik négy csak a következőt hallotta.

- Ááááááááh!

Aztán ritmusszerű gurulásokat, majd egy nagy csattanást.

- Úgy tűnik a lépcsőnél kapta el és együtt gurultak lefele a fordulóig. – állapította meg Wufei. Heero nem szólalt meg, még mindig azon morfondírozott miért említette a lány Dr. J. nevét. Quatre aggódva nézte az ajtót, míg Trowa csendben tűnődött.

Ekkor megjelent a nagymacska.

Szájában ott lógott pólója grabancánál fogva a hajas baba, golyózó szemekkel, szédülten, egy nagy huplival a fején, jelezvén lestukkolta a falat a fordulóban. Végtagjai ernyedten lógtak, s teljesen úgy festett, mint egy rongyból készült játék baba. A még mindig ideges cica a szoba közepére vitte a farok taposót. Ott letette, majd rárakva annak hátára két mellső mancsát elfeküdt rajta.

Duo csak nyögött egyet, ugyanis a nagy súly enyhén szólva kinyomta szegény tüdejéből az éltető szuszt.

- A francba a lábam elé kellene néznem!

- „Úgy van drága farok taposókám! Most egy jó darabig itt fogsz maradni!" – morgott magában a lány és ezt kívülről is hallani lehetett. Hirtelen a csaj dorombolni kezdett, ugyanis Trowa helyeslően megvakargatta a bal fültövét. Ennek a következménye az lett, hogy az erőteljes hangrezgések, mint a földrengés kezdték szétrázni az alant fekvő csigolyáit. Ráadásul a hatalmas mancsokból előkúsztak a hat centis karmok és elégedetten markolászgatták a vakarás eredményeként az alant fekvő Maxwell haját, pólóját.

- Ne csinálj saslikot a hátamból, vagy legalább a hajamat ne kócold össze! – nyikkant a srác a hatalmas fekete bundatömeg alól.

A lány villogó kék szemeivel szúrósan nézett a kisegérre, aki alant cincogni mert. Nagyot sóhajtott, minek következtében a srác még inkább a szőnyegbe olvadt. Végül felemelte egyik mancsát, fogai közé vette a hajfonatot, s eltávolított az útból. Így már nyugodtan ráfeküdhetett a pasasra. A többiek elhúzta a szobából, mivel tapintatosan viseltettek Duo büntetése iránt.

A nagymacska pár perc múlva felületesen ugyan, de aludt, szegény zsákmányon. Ám egyszer csak szemei felpattantak. Furcsálló tekintettel meredt a szemközti karmolt szekrényre. Megmozgatta farkincáját és érezte, hogy ott valami nagyon nem jó!

- „Tudtommal én nem szoktam horgászni!" – elmélkedett, majd egy hatalmasat rántott biotartozékán. Egy alak zúgott el a feje fölött, majd lehátazta a szemközti bútort, ami ha lehetett volna, feljelenti a testi sértés miatt.

Heero levált az ajtóról, majd szenvtelen képpel felállt és odasétált a lányhoz.

- Kellene pár adat rólad. – mondta színtelen monoton hangon.

A csaj ekkor emberi formát öltött. Duo persze érezte a súlyváltozást, így felnézett. Miután meglátta a csaj csipkés fekete melltartóit és a benne lévőket, azonnal rákot imitálva lesütötte szemét a szőnyegre, s még esze ágába sem volt menekülni.

- Nem egyszerűbb, ha megkérdezed Dr. J-t ha már olyan jóban vagytok?! – felelte mogorván a bige, azzal visszaváltozott, s szúrós pillantással kísérte a távozó Yuyt. Ezt követően tovább szunyált szegény zavarban lévő láva vörös copfos zsákmánya hátán, aki, nem és nem mert felnézni.

Heero a szobájában persze felvette a kapcsolatot, imádott laptopján keresztül a dokival.

- Követelem, hogy adja át az összes adatot erről az Akina Sayakáról, ha már a felelőtlensége miatt került a Földre! Azonnali tudni akarom, hogy veszélyezteti- e a küldetést avagy nem!

- Rendben! Legyen, elküldöm az adatokat róla, de ha már nálatok van, ne engedjétek egyedül kószálni! Mindig figyelned kell rá emellett, mert ha Oz megkaparintja a DNS kódját…De szerezzél nekem egy karomdarabot! Ezt sajna soha nem hagyta elemeztetni, amíg a laborban volt. Figyelmeztetlek, nagyon kemény anyag. Lézerre, vagy gyémántvágóra lesz szükséged.

- Értettem.

Még vagy fél órát értekeztek, mialatt a doki szavakba öntötte figyelmeztetéseit.

* * *

Új csapattárs

A bige este nyolckor szállt le a szegény szétlapított mellkasú srácról. Az nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, kiropogtatta csigolyáit, helyre tette pár bordáját is. Megfordulva kissé elpirult képpel végigmérte a macskát, akiről már tudta, hogy mi is igazándiból.

- Hát úgy tűnik téged is be kell íratnunk a suliba, ha már a csapatunkban akarsz maradni! Na meg neked is kell egy saját szoba! – vakarta meg zavarában fejét a csávó.

- „Miért? Nem volt jó velem aludni?!" – nézett félrehajtott, kissé mosolygó fejjel a nagymacska.

- De sajnos, azt már csak holnap tudjuk elintézni, és addig…hát…mégsem küldhetlek ki, mert az udvariatlan lenne…tehát… ma még itt kell, hogy aludj…! – nyögte ki végül a srác, majd vérvörös arcába húzta, hirtelen felkapott baseboll sapkáját.

- „Nézzenek oda milyen szégyenlős a drága!" – kuncogott magában a bige. Azzal felállt és a szoba egyik sarkába sétálva mosakodni kezdett. Persze az ifjú hiperaktív fantáziája azonnal beindult, s látta maga előtt a kezét nyaldosó ülő, hosszú hajú, melltartós illetőt. Sürgősen elfordult.

- „Oké, nyugi, nyugi! HAGYD MÁR ABBA A KÉPZELGÉST!" – ordított magára. – „Bár nagyon is szép ez a lány… DE AKKOR IS HAGYD MÁR ABBA!" – veszekedett magával a pasas.

Visszanézett a most már összegömbölyödve alvó nacsmacsra. Midőn meggyőződött, hogy tényleg alszik, elkezdett vetkőzni és indult a zuhany alá. Közben persze ismét eszébe jutott az a tény, hogy a macska előtt vetkőzött le néhány napja.

- „Úr Isten! Áááááááááh!"

Másnap reggel vasárnap, a copfos pasas arra ébredt, hogy a fekete fantom nincs a szobájában. Gyorsan felöltözött, s nekiállt reggelizni. Ekkor benyitott Heero. komor nézéssel végigmérte a szobát, majd tekintete pilóta társán állapodott meg, akinek a meglepetéstől egy kifli csücsök állt ki a szájából.

- Hol van Akina? – érdeklődött fenyegető hangon.

- Nem tudom. Mikor felkeltem már nem volt itt. Miért?

Heero nem felelt csak kisétált. Duo persze gyanút fogott. Felpattant az asztaltól, megtörölte száját és már rohant is a morc Yuy után.

- Miért kérded? Na mond már, hisz csapattársak vagyunk vagy mi! Na beszélj már légyszi!

Mr. jégcsap megunta a basztatást és válaszolt:

- Dr. J. megparancsolta, hogy figyeljek rá! És szereznem kell egy karmot tőle.

- Vagy úgy! Mi?! Te vigyázni rá?! De hisz te a legjobb esetben is lepuffantanád az első adandó alkalommal!

- Hmmm! Akkor vigyázz rá te!

Duo enyhén meglepődött arcot vágott, ám mikor belegondolt a sytterkedés előnyeibe, felcsillantak ibolyakék íriszei.

- Ezt megbeszéltük! – vigyorgott a pasas.

Hirtelen szembe jött velük Sayaka. A suli egyenruháját viselte, miközben kedélyesen beszélgetett Quatrevel, akit megkért, hogy „segítsen" neki „beiratkozni". Duonak még csak most tűnt fel, hogy a csajnak ugyanolyan hosszú hajfonata van, mint neki.

- Jó reggelt fiúk! – köszönt örömteli arccal a bige.

- Jó reggelt szép kisasszony!

- Hmm. – morgott Heero, mire a lány elég szúrós szemeket meresztett rá. Érezte, hogy valamire készül, ugyanis a pasas tüzetesen végigmérte, ami Yuy esetében nem volt mindennapi.

- „Készül valamire! Biztos a doki adott neki egy feladatot! Jó lesz vigyázni!" – állapította meg gondolatban Akina.

- Itt maradhatsz velünk, csak ügyelnünk kell rád kis hölgy, speciel én kaptam a feladatot, de nyugi nem fogok mindig a nyakadon lógni! – újságolta a hajas baba.

A lány arcán az a „már mindent értek mosoly" ült. Odalépett Duohoz, adott neki egy puszit a jobb arcára, majd a fülébe súgta, hogy „köszönöm".

A fiú eléggé meglepődött, s el is pirult kicsit. Quatre bezzeg mosolyogva nézte a jelenetet, míg a jégcsappilóta azon morfondírozott, hogy szerezze meg a szarudarabot. Ugyanis az elküldött adatok között, valóban nem szerepelt a csaj karmainak összetétele, ami megegyezett fogazatának anyagával.

- Akkor majd később találkozunk srácok! – libbent tovább a lány és a szobája felé vette az irányt.

- Mint egy édes, de néha veszélyes kiscica. – állapította meg a szöszke.

- Aha! – helyeselt a kleptomán pilóta.

Délután, Heero, mivel arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy egyedül nem bírna a nagymacskával az adatok alapján, bevont a többieket is az akcióba. Közölte velük, hogy kell egy karomdarab a bestiától, és őnekik kell lefogniuk addig, amíg ő azt megszerzi.

- Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet, hisz meg is sérülhet! – aggodalmaskodott az angyalka.

- Inkább értünk aggódj Quatre! – szólt közbe Wufei, hisz ő már megtapasztalta a cica haragját.

- Valahogy meg kellene lepni! – agyalt a hajas baba.

- És nem szabad hagynunk, hogy gyanút fogjon. – közölte az emós frizkójú.

Trowa előállt egy használható tervvel. Ekkor már este volt.

Sayaka az ágyán feküdve emberként összegömbölyödve pihizett. Az ajtó ekkor résnyire tárult, s egy damilra kötött macskamentás gumiegér repült be a szoba közepére, a szőnyegre. A csipogós gumijáték hangja azonnal felébresztette a szunyókálót. A bige nagy szemeket meresztett a cinire. Óvatosan elkúszott az ágy széléig, ott mint egy játszani készülő cica lesunyta felső testét, lábait maga alá húzta és figyelt. Csak az egeret figyelte.

Hirtelen a célpont megmozdult, s az ajtó felé araszolt, mire a ragadozó lány katapultált az alvóbútorról, s átváltozva földet érve rávetette magát a mozgó játékra. Annak csábító illata teljesen elkábította a nagymacskát, minek következtében az mindenhova követte volna az egeret.

Ez volt ugyanis Trowa tervének alapja.

Hamarosan a macska, már Heero szobája előtt leledzett az egérkövetés folyamán. Érzékszervei, s veszélyérzete eltompult, így gyanú nélkül beslisszolt a csali után a sötét szobába. Ám ott csúnya meglepi várta. Duo, Wufei balról, Trowa és Quatre jobbról ugrott neki a kábult fantomnak, hogy lefogja.

Akina ekkor kapott észbe, de sajna már a padlón feküdt kiterítve,mint egy béka.

- „A francba ezek csapdába csaltak! Átkozott macskamenta hogy az a…!" – morgott és fújtatott a cica. Rendesen dobálta magát, s a fiúknak teljes erőbedobással kellett őt lefogniuk. Ekkor kapcsolta fel Heero a lámpát. A spontán retinaégés után a lány észrevette. jégcsap úrfi kezében egy tollat.

- „Mi a szösz össze akar firkálni vagy mi?!"

Ekkor Yuy leguggolt az ő bal mancsához. Megfogta és az egyik puha talppárnát megnyomva előcsalogatta a macsek egyik karmát. Bekattintotta a tol tetejét, minek következtében annak hegyéből egy vékony tíz centi hosszú vékony vörös fénysugár jelent meg. A lány nagyot nézett.

- „Azt a rézfán fütyülő rézangyalát! Ez nem össze akar firkálni ez meg akar manikűrözni! Na azt már nem fiacskám" – szánta el magát az első rettenet után a csaj, majd megrántotta bal mancsát, amit Heero erőteljesen fogott. Következmény: a morc pilóta a rátástól egyenesen lefejelte homlokával Maxwell koponyájának hátsó részét. Mivel Mr. Jégcsapnak acélból van a koponyája, így szegény hajas baba szívta meg. Enyhén megszédülve tekintett körül

- Ehz mi vohlt?- érdeklődött fátyolos hangon, majd ráalélt a nagy macs hátára teljes testsúllyal.

- „Ezt meg kellett volna gondolnom!" – nyögött magában a fekete párduc, midőn megérezte testén a többletsúlyt.

Heero nem törődött ezzel az apró bakival. Megfogta az áldozat mancsát, kinyomta tokjából a karmot, s nekiállt azt a lézerrel vágni.

„Nyáááááááhhhhhúúúúúúúúú! Grrrrrr!" Hallatszott a nagymacska panaszos kiáltása, midőn a pilóta lenyírta egyik értékes fekete karmát. Ráadásul, még elevent is talált a lézerrel.

- „EZ ÁLLATKÍNZÁS!" – ordította magában a lány.

Végül eleresztették.

- Küldetés teljesítve! – mondta monoton hangon a nyeső, miközben a kezében lévő biopengét méregette. Ekkor érezte meg bokái körül a lágy bunda érintését. Lenézett.

Az erőteljes fekete farok ráfonódott bokáira és kirántotta a fiú alól lábait. Yuy nagyot puffanva hátára érkezett. A csaj elengedte, majd átváltozott emberré, s bal kezének mutatóujját vizslatta. Arról hiányzott a köröm, illetve még vérzett is.

Hirtelen megfordult.

Szemeiben düh lángolt, s ajkai őrült vigyorba torzultak. Ez a két tényező idegbeteg arckifejezést kölcsönöztek tekintetének. A három álló srác, meg az épp ébredező Duo is hátrálni kezdett. A lány csak Bartont fixálta, ugyanis tudta, hogy a gumiegeres húzást csak neki köszönheti.

- Trowa fuss! – közölte a karate kid.

A srác már ott sem volt. A dühödt cica, pedig a nyomába szegődött. Maxwell is utánuk rohant, nehogy a drága védence összevérezze magát. Quatre azzal a bizonyos „jaj ne temetésre kell készülni" arckifejezéssel stírölte az ajtót. Wufei eközben felsegítette Heerot, aki azonnal az asztalához lépve el csomagolta a dokinak a kért tárgyat, s még aznap feladta postán.

Eközben Duo futtában befordult egy sarkon, mire azt látta, hogy a dühödt ragadozó, idegesen nézeget jobbra-balra, felborzolt bundával vicsorogva.

- „Úgy tűnik Trowanak sikerült meglépnie előle. Huh akkor mégsem kell a koporsószolgálat!" – lélegzett fel a fiú, majd tekintete a plafonon lévő nyitott szellőzőre tévedt. – „Ügyes!" – dicsérte társát, majd elindult a felhúzott nagyvad irányába.

Egyenesen az állat háta mögött állt meg, mire az megijedve, dühösen ráugrott és a földre terítette a srácot. A copfoska egy pillanatra rettegve nézett fel, majd megnyugtatva magát lassan a bestia pofája felé nyúlt jobb kezével.

- „Lehet, hogy az újjajimnak most annyi, de egy próbát megér!" – gondolta magában, miközben a dühödten lángoló égkék szemekbe nézett. A macska szemeiben könnyek gyűltek annak ellenére, hogy ez lehetetlen lenne állati alakban. Ám amint a fiú ujjai a bundájához értek, a szemeiből kihunyt a gyilkolni vágyás lángja.

- „Hol vagyok? Csak annyira emlékszem, hogy levágták a karmomat és onnan képszakadás." – aztán az általa letepert pasasra nézett. – „Miért támadtam őt le?"

Azzal emberi alakot öltött. Persze most volt rajta ruha. Egy cerka farmert egy vörös pólót és egy fekete bőrmellénykét viselt ami kissé pushup hatást adott, illetve fekete zokni volt rajta.

Ám nem szállt le azonnal a srácról, mert még mindig azon agyalt, hogy mi is történt. Így elég furcsa helyzet alakult ki. Duo jobb keze a bige orcáján volt, míg az amazon az ő vállain támaszkodva felette négykézláb volt.

Akina hirtelen észbe kapott. Elvörösödve lehátrált a fiúról, akinek pedig nagyon is tetszett a helyzet. Tanácstalanul nézett maga elé, majd Duóra.

- Ne haragudj Duo, de mi történt azután, hogy Heero levágta a karmom.

A fiú felült, majd elmesélte a történteket.

- De mond miért baj ha levágták a karmod?

- Azért mert annak az összetételét is ha kielemzi az a doki, akkor mindent, de szó szerint mindent tudni fognak rólam. Nyilván leszek tartva, mint egy bevetésre váró fegyver. Csak az a baj, hogy nekem érzéseim is vannak! Nem akarok csak egy eszköz lenni! Valószínűleg ezért borult el az agyam. Na, már úgy is mindegy, megkapták, amit akartak. Ne haragudj, amiért megtámadtalak és köszönöm, hogy felráztál az ámokfutásból. Úgy tűnik jó hatással vagy rám. – mosolygott a bige

- Nem tesz semmit kisasszony- vakarta meg fejét zavarában a pali.

A lány nevetve megfordult, majd szobájába ment. Ott aztán elkezdte kitervelni kis bosszúját az emós frizujú állatidomár ellen.

Csak pár percébe tellett az egész.

Hajnali négykor hétfőn aztán, puha talppárnáin, osonni kezdett a folyosókon. Megkereste szag alapján a préda szobáját. Meglepő módon Quatre helyisége mellett volt. Alakot váltva elfordította a kilincset, majd párduckén besomfordált.

Megállt egy pillanatra hallgatózni.

Egyenletes szuszogást észlelt az ágy felől, mire óvatosan arra vette az irányt. Fekete izmos farkát az alvó emós dereka köré fonta. Sajnos Trowanak volt egy gyengepontja, ugyanis úgy aludt akár a bunda, s még az ágyú is elsülhetett volna mellette, ő akkor sem kelne fel. A csaj az izmos végtaggal finoman kiemelte a srácot, a takaró alól. Kiment az ajtón és a tetőre vezető lépcsőn kezdett el dzsalni, a lógó végtagú alvóval. Fent kissé hideg volt, de kelet felé már világosodott. A cica óvatosan kilógatta az idegesítendő személyt a suli épület szélénél a levegőben.

- „Na jó drága idomárkám! Ideje megijedni!" – vigyorgott magában ördögien a cila, majd megrázta farkát.

Az egy bokszeralsóban lévő pasas, feleszmélt a turmixszerű lóbálásra. Először azt sem tudta, fiú-e avagy lány. Ám ekkor meglátta maga alatt az iskola udvarát. Szemei kitágultak, végtagjai megfeszültek, száját eltátotta.

- Mi a farncokat keresek itt a levegőben!? – ordította a tőle nem megszokott stílusban. Hirtelen lenyugodva, felnézett a párkányra, mivel megérezte, hogy valami szőrös, meleg kötél fonódik a derekára. Tekintete az a „meggyilkollak" kifejezésű volt.

A bige vigyorogva kivillantotta szemfogait, majd felhúzta a morc pasast. Az hidegvérűen méregette az elkövetőt, aki szintén jégkockás erekkel vizslatta őt.

- „Na így tervelj ki hülye merényleteket a manikűröm ellen!" – morrant egyet a párduc, majd felcsapott farokkal és fejjel a lépcsőhöz lépdelt, aztán ledzsalva visszament szobájába és emberi alakban tovább aludt.

Barton még egy tíz percig álldogált a tetőn alsógatyában. Tekintete a távolba révedt. Majd határozott léptekkel elindult a szobája felé, miközben agyalt.

- „Ezt, visszakapod!" – döntötte el a bosszúállást magában. Szekrényfiókjából előkotorta a Cathytől kapott dobókéseket. Felöltözött, s kezében a repülő gyilkokkal a csaj élettere felé tartott.

Ő is úgy aludt, hogy felébreszteni nem lehetett, mivel ekkor regenerálódtak érzékszervei a napi ártalmaktól. Főleg a hallása volt teljesen kikapcsolva, mivel a nappali megterheléstől függően akár ötvenöt százalékra is lecsökkenhetett annak élessége, azt szunyálás közben száz százalékra regenerálta. Így most süket üzemmódban leledzett.

Trowa a legnagyobb nyugodtsággal közelítette meg a pizsamás bigét. Finoman felemelte őt az ágyból annyira, hogy lábai ne érjék az ágy fejtámláját. Ekkor megtartotta egy kézzel a tehetetlen testet, míg a másikkal a szájából szedett tőrökkel szépen körben felszegezte a lányt a falra. Jól végezve dolgát kiment a szobából, s hagyta tovább aludni az élő képet. Hatkor tért vissza, ugyanis azt megfigyelte, hogy a csajnak akkor csörög a vekkere, mikor suliba kell menni.

Pont végszóra tárta ki az ajtót, majd nekitámaszkodva figyelte a jelenetet. Az élő freskó az éles hangra mocorogni kezdett. Lassan nyitogatta vizuálreceptorait. - „Mi a fene?! Valami itt nem stimmel! Miért látom én a szekrényt, mikor azt nem kéne!" – majd tekintete testére siklott. Sok tőrt látott, amint azok élő képpé varázsolják őt a falon. Szemei öklömnyiek lettek, majd megjelent halántékán egy apró izzadságcsepp. Egy köhintést hallva balról odafordult. Trowa, halvány mosollyal arcán, nézte a bosszúját kielégítő jelenetet.

- Szeméééét felszegeztél a falra! Így hogy menjek le órákra bazzeg?! – dühöngött Akina. Erre persze az emóska vállat vonva felelt.

- Old meg!

- „Óóóóó, hogy most azonnal kitekerném a nyakad te…te…te…! – őrjöngött, szinte már lila fejjel Sayaka. Végül nagy levegőt vett és agyalni kezdett. Hirtelen megvilágosodott. Hasizmainak segítségével szépen felhúzta lábait, a pizsama alsó gumírozott derekáig. Ügyesen kibújt belőle, majd némi fészkelődés után megszabadult az odafixált felsőtől is. Egy szál bugyiban, négy kéz láb érkezett az ágytakaróra.

A merénylő persze felhúzott szemöldökkel nézte végig az akrobatikus vetkőzést. Ám amint a csaj felállt, a maga félmeztelen valójában, s lelépett az ágyról, a fiúnak enyhén felszaladt a szemöldöke a homlokán. Szemei kitágultak, majd tett egy hátra arcot és kimasírozott a szobából hangtalanul.

- „Na ez már sok volt neked mi? Most már kvittek vagyunk!" – kuncogott magában a hölgyemény, majd szekrényéhez indult.

- Ideje felvenni valami ruhát.

Közben a folyosón, mikor kilépett a csaj szobájából Trowa összefutott a nyújtózkodó Duoval. A pasas észrevette társa arcán azt a halvány pírt, ami az ő esetében elég különös jelenségnek számított.

- Mi történt? El vagy vörösödve!

- Öööööhm… Hagyjuk! – majd a pasas egy kósza visszapillantást vetett a nagymacs csaj résnyire hagyott ajtaja felé.

Maxwell először furcsán értetlenül nézett vissza pilóta haverjára, majd felcsillant szemeiben, a már mindent értek perverz láng. Azonnal a panther lakótere felé vette az irányt. Barton magában csak annyit mondott, hogy most ő is kapni fog.

A hajas baba pont akkor nézett át az ajtó résén, mikor a már melltartós, bugyis, harisnyás lány éppen az uniformis szoknya részét rángatta fel magára. Duo jó vörös lett, de csak azért sem lépett el az ajtótól. Mikor a Akina felvette az inget is, hirtelen megszólalt:

- Duo! Kiszedem a szemed!

A szólított, persze most már fülig vörösödve, de nem csak a látvány, hanem a lebukás miatt, sietősen ellépkedett a folyosón a tantermek irányába.

- „Jó sexi alakja van!" – gondolta magában mosolyogva, majd hirtelen lefagyott. – „Ooookéééé én most szerelmes lettem?!" – esdekelt infóért önmagától. Megkapván a választ, amit a nadrágjában lévő szorító érzés, s az értelmétől kapott jókora képzeletbeli tasli még jobban alátámasztott, enyhén szólva az a „Bazzzeg! Neeee!" arckifejezés jelent meg pofernyáján. gyorsan ki verte fejéből, hiperaktív fantáziájának próbálkozásait, s sietett órára.

Ezek után szó szerint háború alakult ki agya és érzelmei között. Az előbbi távol akartra tartani őt a lánytól, az utóbbi meg a csaj közvetlen közelét akarta élvezni. Általában az utóbbi nyert. Így szinte minden szünetben a bige nyakán lógott, ami ugyan nem zavarta a csajt, de úgy elgondolkodott a jövővel kapcsolatban.

Itt léte második hetében egyszer csak a karate kiddel futott össze agynyúzási szünetben. Chang morcos, hideg, lenéző képpel felelt a találkára és a lány kedélyes köszönésére. – „Jól van drága Mister Hím soviniszta, már megint mi a frász követtem el azon kívül hogy nincs a lábam közt semmi olyasmi?!" – vicsorgott magában a cica, miközben kívülről erőltetett mosolyát öltötte fel.

Duo a jelenetet látván nyolc méteres távból megérezte a „baj lesz" kategóriába tartozó lány mosolyt. – „Én Wufei helyében nem mondanék most semmit, de hát a saját kárán tanul az ember!" – majd vállat vonva elballagott.

Chang persze kinyitotta a száját és meg is szólalt.

- Egy harcosnak mindig becsületesnek kell lennie! Senkit sem csaphat be, de még ellenfelét sem. Főleg abban nem, hogy ki ő! Mivel kiderült, hogy te csak egy gyenge nő vagy, így a hazugságod és mivoltod miatt az a tisztelet, amit megadtam neked SEMMIS! – köpte gúnnyal a szavakat a srác, majd hátat fordítva, hideg aurával maga körül elvonult.

A csaj először csak nagyot nézett, majd elvicsorodott. Hideg, fekete, ködszerű aura kavargott hirtelen körülötte, s arca sötétbe borult. Majd őrült vigyor fagyott ajkaira. A többi osztálytárs aggódva nézte a cicát. Maxwell őszintén aggódni kezdett Wufei testi épségéért, mikor a közelében elvonult az ártó kipárolgást árasztó Akina. Biztonsági okokból a srác előkereste a temetkezési vállalat számát.

Sayaka egész órán ontotta magából a negatív kisugárzást. Wufeinek megfordult a fejében, hogy nem kellett volna próbára tennie a lobbanékony nagymacska idegeit, főleg ebben a témában. Ám mégsem aggódott annyira, mint amennyire kellett volna. Az amazonnak a fejében sok szép dolog járkált, a középkori halálnemektől kezdve a mostani századi kínzási módszerekig. Végül eszébe jutott valami, s ez óriási vigyort varázsolt arcára, minek következtében, mindenki még egy métert elhúzódott tőle.

Aznap két egy órával kevesebb volt neki, mint a fiúknak, így szépen átöltözött és a kiszemelt áldozat szobájában felkúszott a szekrényre. Ott összekuporodva emberként várta az illetőt, akár egy nagymacska. Negyvenöt perccel később Chang belépett lakhelyére. Veszélyérzete, ugyan jelzett valami interferenciát, ám nem törődve vele elsétált a szekrény előtt. Ám ott már a jelző tombolt. – „ Miért érzem úgy, hogy…!" – majd lassan elkezdett hátrafele fordulni.

Eközben a lány a bútor tetején minden izmát pattanásig feszítve, ugrásra készen várt. Idegei villogtak az izgalomtól. – „Na még egy kicsit…még egy kicsit…!Had lásd csak ki támadott le téged! Érezni akarom rajtad a félelem és a meglepettség szagát!" – számlálta magában a csaj enyhén idegbeteg beütésű hangon. Ekkor a pasas végre felé tekintett. – „Ugrás!" – s a lány elrugaszkodott leshelyéről. Wufei kitágult szemekkel nézett, s védekező állásba helyezkedett a felé száguldó kinyújtott kezű dühödt bigével szemben. Ám sajna a lendület nyert. A fekete hajú pilóta a hátán landolt, miközben a támadó kedélyesen ücsörgött az ő combjain, s lenyomta őt a talajra a vállánál. Bár a fiú jobb keze, mivel az volt elöl védekezőleg, a lány szegycsontján volt, amibe ugye a mellkason lévő kerekded formák is beletartoznak. Karate kid először nagy fekete boci szemeket meresztett, majd elkapta kezét a kínos pontról, nehogy még jobban felidegesítse az amúgy is idegbeteg csajt. – „ Upsz azért ennyi tisztelet jár, s különben is ez kínos! Remélem védekezésnek vette!"

Akina persze észlelte, de mikor meglátta a srác zavarodott tekintetét, beharapott ajkait, az elég volt neki, hogy ne tegyen valami olyat is, amit nem vett tervbe. Most pedig belekezdett a jól begyakorolt mondatába. Közelhajolt a fiú arcához, hogy az jól lássa barna szemeiben, milyen sors várrá, ha nem adja meg neki a tiszteletet, majd rákezdte:

- Attól még ne hidd magad sokkal jobbnak, mert van valami a két lábad közt! – majd emberi körmeiből karmokat alakítva a srác ágyékához nyúlt jobb kezével, s két centivel megállt a férfiúi büszkeséget takaró gatya felett és folytatta. – Mert mindjárt neked sem lesz ott semmi! – vigyorgott csillogó szemekkel a falfehérré lett pilótára. Hagyott egy kis hatásszünetet, majd lemászott a rémülettől földre fixállt hím sovinisztáról és nagy büszkén kilépkedett az ajtón, s elvonult a konyha irányában egy kis tejért. Ott már a másik négy pilóta uzsonnázott éppen. A kiscica éppen tejet melegített bögréjében, a mikró segítségével, mikor belépett a még mindig ruhája színéhez hasonló arcú Wufei. Akina megérezte ki is jött be éppen, ugyanis érezte azt a jellegzetes szorongásszagot. Villanó barna szemeit a srácra függesztette, ami csak annyit jelentett: - „Na mi lesz?! Hol a tisztelet?!"

Chang először csak tátogni kezdett a szúrós tekintetre, majd megemberelte magát és megszólalt:

- Szerbusz! – biccentett a nehezen kinyögött köszönéshez.

A többiek szájában megállt a falat. Óriási szemekkel néztek az alienre. Duo eltátott pofával tikkelő szájszéllel meredt a vele szemben leült furcsa lényre.

- Ő…most…köszönt Sayakának…és…biccentett neki?! HOVA LETT AZ IGAZI WUFEI? – nyehegte Maxwell.

- Kérdezd a hölgyedet! – válaszolt morc képpel az eunuch sorsot megúszott fiú.

Mindenki érdeklődő arccal fordult a lány felé, mivel izgatta őket az a cselekmény, ami ilyen állapotba hozta a karate kidet. Duo arcán persze tükröződött az előbb hallott kijelentés reakciója, illetve az „enyhe" féltékenység. A bige egy darabig csak nézett a várakozó tekintetekre, majd hátat fordított. Néhány pillanat múlva felelt.

- Hááát…konkrétan…majdnem megszabadítottam a lába közti koronaékszereitől és ennyi. – közölte tárgyilagosan a bige.

A fiúk konkrétan az asztalnál keresztbe rakták lábaikat erre a kijelentésre, féltve férfiasságukat. Főleg a hiperaktív kleptománról rítt le, hogy tudja, szíve választottja valóban veszélyes, mivel fal fehér lett, s szemébe húzta basebollsapekját. Wufei halványan levigyorodott.

- „Szinte már sajnállak!" – nézett gondolatai közben a hajas babára.

Aznap senki sem zargatta a nyilvánvalóan ideiglenes pasi undorban szenvedő csajszi-majszit.

* * *

Küldetésen, avagy a bestia kivillantja fogait

Néhány napjára rá, jött egy küldetés, miszerint a fiúknak egy több mérföldre lévő Oz bázist kell kiiktatniuk. Illetve Dr. J. elemzése is megjött a karomról, minek kézbevétele után Heero csak ennyit gondolt: - „Mi a francot gondolt magában ez az őrült doktor!?"

Végül fogta az eredményt és informálta társait is. A másik négy számára kiderült, hogy a cica karmai, s ennek megfelelően fogai is szerves gundamium ötvözetből állnak, ráadásnak a vázizmokra gyorsan ható bénító méreg is van bennük. A pasasok ezen túl kellő tiszteletet fogadtak a cicával szemben. Délután pedig készülődni kezdtek.

Felpakolták gundamjeiket a szállítókra, majd indultak.

Mivel a lányt nem hagyhatták egyedül, s fegyvernek is tökéletesen beválhat, így őt cica alakban még induláskor feltessékelték Duo gépjárműjének tetejére. Midőn a kocsi megindult, a párduc csáklyának használva karmait, belevájt Maxwell feje fölött a tetőbe, apró lyukakat ütve rajta. A copfoska nagyot nézett a fölötte keletkezett napfénypontokra, s az őket okozó beépített pengékre.

- „Tartsuk észben, hogy finoman közelítjük majd meg őt, mint úriember, mert ha nem…Ne, inkább ne is gondoljunk bele!"

Több óra utazás után megérkeztek. Miután Akina leugrott a tetőről, Duo elé tartott valami fülkütyü féleséget, amiből egy apró mikrofon kinyúlt. A nagymacska félrehajtott fejjel vizslatta a valamit.

- Ezt neked készítettem.

- Nyáú?"Fülbevaló?!"

- Ez egy fülkommunikátor és mikrofon egyben, meg nyomkövető is. Így mi halljuk, amit te csinálsz, illetve te mi meg tudunk téged figyelmeztetni, ha baj van. A gundamek frekvenciájára van hangolva. A nyomkövető, pedig azért szükséges nehogy bajod legyen és ne találjalak…akarom mondani találjunk meg.

- „De drága! Tényleg vigyázni akar rám!" – nyalta képen a fiút Sayaka.

A pasas kicsit elpirult, hisz fantáziája, már megint túlpörgött ebben a pillanatban. Végül finoman bekattintotta a csaj jobb fülébe a ketyerét, aki szinte azonnal el is tűnt, felfedezni a harcteret. Pár pillanat múlva, már a bázis közelében cikázott. Az árnyékok közül észrevett néhány őrt. Elmosolyodott.

- „Ha ők mindent hallanak, amit teszek akkor…most vérengzünk kicsit!" – gondolta magában, majd elindult az egyik katona felé.

A pilóták már mobilesuitjaikban voltak, mikor meghallották a szerencsétlenül járt illető utolsó torokbugyborékolását, midőn saját átharapott torkának vérébe fúlt.

- Allahra milyen szörnyűséges hang volt ez?! – rémüldözött a szöszi angyal.

- Akina akcióba kezdett! – közölte Trowa halvány fél mosollyal arcán, miközben Heavyarms-ot Deathscythe felé fordította.

- Duo! Hol a macska?! – kérdezte idegesen Heero, ugyanis a második emberi halálhörgés szűrődött ki a hangszórókból.

- Ááááh én barom! Nem aktiváltam a nyomkövetőjét.

- „Jellemző alaposság!" – gondolta magában Nataku pilótája, miközben robotját felállította. A hajas baba eközben beleszólt a lány kütyüjén keresztül annak fülébe, de jó hangosan.

- Akina hallod?!

Az osonás közben zargatott vadásznak minden szőrszála felállt, s nagyot ugrott ijedtében, majd kiterült a földön, a bázis kerítése mögött. Füle csöngött a dobhártya szakadás miatt. Ám mire észbe kapott meglátta a közelében járó két Leo robotot. Azok pilótái szerencsére nem számítottak a nagymacsra, így még nem szúrták ki, a szikla mögé beosont árnyékot.

- „Soha rosszabbkor drága hajaska! Igen hallom bazzeg!" – gondolta, majd egy morgással jelezte, hogy igen hallotta.

- Bocsi…nem kapcsoltam be a nyomkövetődet. Nyomd meg a kommunikátoron lévő piros gombot.

- „Mégis, hogyan te nagyon okos, mikor macskaalakban vagyok? Na jó hagyjuk majd csak rájön azzal a csöpp kis eszével. Hát akkor próbálkozzunk!" – azzal jobb fülét elkezdte a vállának dörgölni. Néhány próbálkozás után sikeresen aktiválta a funkciót, minek következtében az őt jelző piros pötty megjelent a fiúk radarján. A pilóták jó nagyot néztek azon, hogy a bestia már az ellenséges bázis területén kempel.

- Trowa, ő még ügyesebb, mint te. – szólt be Duo

- Majd meglátjuk, hogyan épül be több hónapra. – hallatszott a válasz Bartontól.

- NEM! – felelt dühösen a hiperaktív shinigami.

- Itt valaki féltékeny! – hallatszott a kedélyes kacaj Sandrockból.

Mire Maxwell enyhén elpirult, s sapkáját a szemébe húzta.

- Na jó elég legyen a feladatra koncentráljatok! – jött Wufei okítása.

- Egyetértek! – helyeselt Yuy, majd elindította Winget.

A többiek sem maradhattak le és máris támadni kezdték a bázist. A csaj persze egyből megtámadta azt a két Leót, mikor meglátta az övéit.

- „Jó akkor most tartsunk erődemonstrációt!" – agyalt, miközben leeresztette a vörös paplant elméjére. Azzal átadta magát az ösztönöknek. Maxwell igyekezett a védence mellett maradni, nehogy valami baja történjen. Így látta mit ügyködik a bestia. Egész pontosan a macsek begyújtotta lábizmainak turbó fokozatát, majd ide-oda cikázva a szürkületben nekiugrott a bal oldali Leonak. Karmait használva felmászott a robot mellpáncéljáig, s ott egy nagyot lendített jobb mancsán. Reccsenés és a hatalmas karmos mellső láb már bent is volt a pilótafülkében, azon belül is a vezető mellkasában. A mikrofon jóvoltából mindegyik gundampilóta hallotta a reccsenést, a tépés hangjait, meg a szerencsétlen halálhörgését. Végül a lány a dőlő mobilesuiton kirántotta véres karmocskáit. Köztük pedig ott dobogott még, piros szövetet pumpálva az emberi szerv.

- „Ez még kattantabb mint Duo!" – állapította meg Trowa. Wufei, s a többiek is hasonló véleményen voltak.

Ezalatt Maxwell, enyhén eltátott szájjal nézte a mancsát nyalogató nagymacskát, majd beleordított a fülkütyü mikrofonjába:

- MÖGÖTTED!

A lány helyből felszállt a hangmerénylet hatására, végül elhasalt a nyiffantott roboton. A figyelmeztetés persze arra utalt, hogy a csajszira fogta a másik Leo a bazinagy ágyúját. Akina elnézett balra, s szembetalálta magát az igencsak veszélyes fekete csőtorokkal.

- Bemértem a fekete nagymacskát, aki megölte az egyik egységünket! Most lelövöm! – jelentett a pilóta, majd azon kapta magát, hogy a célpont meglendíti bal mancsát és egyszerűen levág egy darabot fegyveréből. A sokkhatás még el sem ért a vezető agyáig, mikor azt vette észre, hogy a csonkított csövön a fekete gyilok felé igyekszik világító démoni kék lánggal szemeiben. A felhúzott macskacsaj felugrott a mobilesuit fejére. Jobb mancsával egyszerűen lecsapta a konzervdoboz fejét, majd a keletkezett lyukon keresztül bemászott a robotba. Az öt gundampilótának a mikrofonjából egy halálordítás, majd az azt követő bordareccsenések, bőrhasadások, velőtrázó szimfóniája jelezte nekik, hogy a cicamica turmixot készített a robotbelsőben.

Midőn végzett ott, ahol bedzsalt ott jött ki de volt rajta egy kis változás. Pontosabban fekete bundája, nem fekete volt. Tele volt szöktetve az áldozat agyvelejével, belső szerv és húsdarabkáival, ráadásul tetőtől talpig vérben úszott.

- Mint aki pörköltben fürdött! – jegyezte meg Duo, majd jó nagyot bukott előre, mivel az elvont figyelme következtében az egyik Aeries a háta mögé kerülve megtámadta. A hajas baba arcára az a jellegzetes őrült mosoly terült szét. Szemei tágra záródtak, pupillái összeszűkültek, szemöldöke felszaladt a homlokára.

- Te most szóóórakozol veleeeem?! – szólalt meg kellemesen dilis beütésű tenorhangján Duo, majd fogta bazinagy termo kaszáját, és hisztérikus ördögi kacajban kitörve, egyszerűen kettészelte a kis zaklató szúnyogot.

- Fiúúúúúk már megint kezdííí…! – szólt cérnavékony hangon Quatre, miközben figyelte, amint Deathscythe ámokfutást rendezett a harctéren. Kaszája sűrűn dolgozott az elborult agyú pilótától hajtva, majd elmebeteg módjára a hajaska felordított:

- MEGBASSZÁTOK TI KIBASZOTT RONCSKALMOK! MEGHALTOOOOOK!

Eközben a nagycica, gondolt egyet, ha ezt egyáltalán elborult aggyal kilehetett vitelezni és új préda után nézett. Az új zsákmányt a vezérlőtoronyban remélte fellelni, így mocskos bundával abba az irányba hömpölygött, mint a halál fekete köde. Maxwell persze még mindig „játszott". Ám ekkor az egyik monitoron megjelent Heero holtkomoly arca.

- Duo! Hol a macska?!

- Macska? Milyen macs…ka?! – szólalt meg az ámokfutó, majd hirtelen kitágultak ibolyakék szemei. Gyorsan lecsapta a még mozgó, a környezetében lévő ellenséget, majd sietve a macskát jelző radarra nézett. – Hopszikaaaa…! Fiúúúúk! Aaaa…toronyban van! – jelentette bocsánatkérő hangon a hiperaktív shinigami. – „Ó bakkaer bakker bakker pedig rámbízták!" – hibáztatta magát a srác.

Hirtelen az egyik monitoron, megjelent a szöszke angyal ritkán, de most ideges feje.

- Hogy tehetted ezt, hiszen rád bízták ezt a kis édes védtelen cicát…

Ám nem tudta befejezni, mivel a hangszórók életre keltek, majd hörgések közepette elhaltak. A következő rádióközvetítésben ez szólt:

- Egy hatalmas nagymacska áll velem szemben és csupa vér! Úr Isteeen ezt nem lehet lelőni! – ordította el magát a katona pisztolyropogás közepette. Végül csak ennyit nyögött ki utoljára:

- ÁÁááááááh! – majd az emberi hangok elhaltak, s csak a torkon felszakadó légcső és ütőerek hangja hallatszott.

- Quatre ő egy nagy fekete párduc, emberi értelemmel, tizenkét centis fogakkal és hat centis karmokkal! Nem hinném, hogy védelemre szorul. – közölte hidegen Wufei, miközben hallgatták a rádiós horrort.

A gyilokhangok őrönként, ciklikusan hangzottak fel, ahogy a lány megkereste és a legnagyobb örömmel eliminálta őket. A folyosón, amin végigment, úszott a hullák vérében utána. – „Imádok vérengzeni olyan mámorító!" – nyalta meg vigyorogva szája szélét, majd berontott a vezérlőterembe. Ott a riadt katonák egyből tüzet nyitottak, ám ő mit sem törődött az apró zavaró golyókkal, amik oldalába fúródtak. Felkapcsolva turbóra, ide-oda cikázva a csúszós kőpadlón, aminek következtében karmai idegtépő hangokat adtak, egyetlen csapással nyitotta fel az emberkék torkát. Hamarosan az egész személyzet hullaként tengette tovább perceit. A cic-cic jól végezve dolgát, egy újabb réteg vérrel bundáján, feldzsalt a tetőre, hogy megnézze mint áll a csata odakint. Odafönn leülve elkezdett megszabadulni reszelős nyelvével az odaszáradt szövetnedvtől.

Odakinn a srácok már végeztek és Heero elhelyezkedett a vezérlőtoronnyal szemben. Felemelte ágyúját, majd az épületre célzott. Duo ekkor látta meg radarján a rábízottat jelentő piros foltot. Mivel tudta a szuperkatonát úgysem lehet rávenni, hogy kicsit várjon még a támadással, mert ott a macska a tetőn. Sőt nagy volt a valószínűsége annak, hogy Yuy azonnal tüzel, amint megtudja, hogy ott a bige a tetőn. Így a legjobb megoldást választotta.

- Akina! Tűnj el a tetőről, ha nem akarsz robbantott szőrkupac lenni! – követte el az újabb hangmerényletet a panther érzékeny fülei ellen. A macska szokásos reakcióját mutatta, majd az adott irányba nézett. Megdermedt, mikor meglátta Wing kezében az óriási flintát

- „Azt a kurva…Na…akkor…MENEKÜLJÜÜÜÜNK!" – állapította meg a nagymacska, majd lendületet véve nekifutott, s levetette magát tizenkét emeletnyi magasból. Quatre fehérre vált arccal nézte végig a légi mutatványt, míg Duo azon izgult, hogy védence kikerüljön a fanatikus küldetésmán jégcsap fegyverének lő sugarából.

A bige leérkezvén a földre előre bukfencezett hatszor, majd imbolyogva talpra pattant és szlalom mozgások közepette vágtázott a fiúk felé. Elérve Deathscythot, azonnal beugrott annak hatalmas bal lába mögé. Onnan kukkantott ki éppen időben ahhoz, hogy lássa Yuy tűzijátékát. A bázis szó szerint eltűnt egy óriási tűzgömbben.

- „Bekker én még az előbb ott! Ez meg…! Ha még ott lettem volna…úgymond ropogósra pörkölődtem volna!" – agyalt a nagymacska, majd cérnavékony hangon elnyávogta magát.

- Igen tudom mit érzel. Nem komplett. – hallatszott a copfoska hangja a csaj kommunikátorából. A lány felnézett a nagy robotra, majd hátat fordítva eloldalgott a fák közé. Üggyel bajjal kihalászta bordái közül a golyókat, anélkül hogy bármelyik pasas megtalálta volna műtét közben, ugyanis ahhoz egy bizonyos fokú pucérság kellett. Egy negyed órán belül végzett.

* * *

Hódítási kísérletek

Végezvén feladatukkal visszavonultak egy közeli erdőben felvert táborba pihenni. A macska nem volt képes kipucolni bundáját csak nyelve segítségéve, így keresett egy kisebb folyócskát és megfürdött. Ezt követően kaja után nézett.

Már égett a meleg tűz és a pilóták „lefektették" gundamjeiket aludni. Egyikőjük sem számított, hogy az üzemanyag ennyire kifogy majd a csata során konzervjeikből, így egyikük sem pakolt kaját. Az öt fiú, éppen vadászni indult volna, mikor megrezzent a lomb a fejük felett. Heero persze egyből fegyvert rántott.

Őszinte megkönnyebbülésükre csak Sayaka volt az. Mancsai között pedig ott pihent egy frissen elejtett hamvas őz teteme. A nagymacska véres száját nyalogatta éppen becsukott szemmel. Persze a copfoskának megint meglódult a hiperaktív fantáziája, ám a képzelgéseket legyűrve, boci szemeket meresztve odaállt a lányt tartó nagy ág alá.

- Akina! Légyszi, légyszi, léygszííííí! – könyörgött a pasas összetett kezekkel.

- „Mi a fenét…NEM KAPSZ A HÚSBÓL!" – morgott egyet védőn a kajájára vetődött fekete cica. Duo csak még nagyobb kiscica szemeket meresztett, miközben lebiggyesztette ajkait is. – „Jaj, de éééééédes, hogy egyem a kis szivit! Na jó adok nekik belőle." – folyósodott el majdnem Akina.

Azzal fogai közé kapta a már csak ex-őzt és lehuppant Maxwell mellé. Továbbra is pofájában a hússal nekidörgölődzött a fiú csípőjének. Végül letette az eleséget, majd körbevágva, s megragadva az egyik hátsó combot egy rántással letépte azt a testről. Majd emberré válva, ruhában, felemelte a kiporciózott húst és Duo kezébe szándékozta nyomni. Ekkor Trowa lépett oda, elvette az ételt, mielőtt valakinek a rossz kezeibe kerülne. A lány körülnézett a takaros kis táborban. Úgy döntvén inkább a földön falatozik tovább, ismét alakot váltva elkezdte habzsolni a finom fehérjét. Hatalmas fogaival könnyedén tépte le a vérző tetemről a falatokat. Egy negyed óra múlva, miközben a többiek várták a sülő hús elkészülését, ő már a felét eltüntette az ex-őznek.

- Hogy bírod azt megenni?! – érdeklődött Quatre a véres szájú, karmú nagymacstól.

A cica nagyot nézett a fiúra, majd emberré változva végignézett az angyalkán.

- Úgy drága szöszikém, hogy a DNS-emben van! Tudod, félig vadállat vagyok!

Ekkor körbenézve, megakadt a szeme Heeron, aki a saját ajkaira mutogatott. A csaj először félrehajtott fejjel, értetlenül meredt a jégcsapra. Végül leesett a tantusz neki.

- Ouuu! Igeeen…véres a szám. Akkor pucerájozzunk! – mormolta a bige. Megnyalta jobb kézfejét és elkezdte letörölgetni a még friss meleg vért ajkairól, közben teljesen úgy csinált, ahogy ösztöne megkövetelte tőle. Úgy festett, mint egy édes emberi kiscica. Midőn végzett, abbahagyta a nyalakodást. Ám elfelejtette eltávolítani a vért kezéről. Így hosszú, hegyes formájú emberi körmeiről még csöpögött a vörös folyadék. Heero ekkor a lány kezére mutatott, mire ő már azonnal vette az adást, de későn reagált, ugyanis valaki már cselekedett. Duo, a többiek sólyom tekintetétől követve, odalépett a lány elé.

- „Jó! Akkor most kóstoljunk egy kis vért, hátha szimpibb leszek neki!" – gondolta magában a fiú, miközben lágyan megfogta a hölgy jobb csuklóját.

- „Oookééééé te mit akarsz?!" – nézett nagy barna szemeivel Akina, s közben figyelte, ahogy a copfos shinigami finoman felemeli az ő kezét és az ajkához közelíti. A két fiatal tekintete közben végig egymásba fonódott. A többi pilóta egyre jobban érdeklődött az események iránt. Trowa persze palástolva, de figyelte őket a szeme sarkából, miközben a húst sütötte.

Maxwell, mikor a kecses végtag megfelelő magasságban ért, lehunyta ibolyakék szemeit, nyelvét kidugva végignyalta a véres ujjakat. A bige rendesen meglepődött, ráadásul még meg is borzongott.

- „Uuuuhhhhh…ő aztán tud udvarolni!" – gondolta a csajszi, miközben próbált nem elpirulni, mialatt Duo teljesen letisztította ujjairól a vért.

A négy másik pilóta csak nézte a jelenetet és különböző gondolatok villantak egyénenként elméjükbe.

- „Úr isten mi lesz itt!" – fordult el Wufei, miközben jobb kezével megkísérelte lekaparni az arcát.

- „Annyira édeseeeeeek! Hozzuk össze őket!" – nézett rájuk Quatre óriási kék meghatott szemeivel.

- „Ezek össze fognak jönni! Vajon megsült már a hús?" – elmélkedett Barton egy darab fehérjével a kezében.

- „Egy macskának kilenc élete van. Kilencszer három az…Hol a póttáram?" – nézte Heero a kezében lévő kilencmilist.

A copfoska közben végzett a kézpucolással. Visszahúzta nyelvét, majd lassan kinyitotta indigókék szemeit és a közben rákvörös bige sötétbarna íriszeibe mélyesztette tekintetét. Elmosolyodott akár egy csábító angol úriember.

- „Húúú de magas a hőmérséklet! Váltsunk témát, bár ez némi életveszéllyel fog járni!" – mosolygott a lány, majd Heero felé fordulva megszólalt: - Hé Yuy ezt azzal a Relenával is eljátszhatnád!

Az inzultált kezében lévő pisztoly sec perc alatt a lány felé fordult és elsült. A golyó a csaj légcsövét találta el és átvitte az egyik nyaki ütőerét is. A bige szeme csak egy kicsit rebbent meg a fájdalom következtében, ám a többieket jól lesokkolta a dolog. Akina ekkor vérző sebéhez nyúlt hosszú mutató ujjával. Belenyúlva, kotorászott egy darabig, majd kihalászta a golyómaradványt. Lepottyantotta a földre, közben ruhájára jókora foltokat festett saját vére.

- „Hú bassza meg! És még azt hittem, hogy Heeronál nincs roszabb! Tuti rémálmom lesz!" – fogta vissza a rókát 02.

Közben Yuy rosszalló tekintetét a sápadt Duóra szegezte, mivel sejtette ő mesélt Sayakának Relenaról.

Akina ekkor kezdte érezni, hogy a tüdejébe is folyik a vörös nedvből, ami nem túl jó. Ezért köhécselni kezdett, így fokozva a drámai hatást. Száján saját vére buggyant elő. Ránézett a vele szemben lévő falfehér, nyakát fájlaló szöszke angyalra.

- Óóó Allah segíts! Mit élhettél át ha ez nem…fájt?! Kérsz kötszert?! – hebegte halovány síri hangon a bambiszemű. Közben Duo kezében kaszájával Heero felé vette az irányt. Szerencsére Wufei és Trowa lefogták a hiperaktív gyilkoló gépet.

Sayaka odalépett az arabhoz tekintettel hangja mostani gyengesége miatt és a füléhez hajolt.

- Thúlh éhrzéhkenyh vagyh dráhgáhm, deh köhszöhnöm aggohdalhmaskodáshod. Beköhtnéhd a nyakahm? – súgta kedvesen most max hangerővel a lány.

Persze a felspannolt féltékeny hajas baba minden egyes szót hallott és az a „drágám" kifejezés a célpont kategóriába iktatta Sandrock szegény pilótáját. De nem csak ez húzta fel, hanem az is, hogy Quatre, azonnal, horribilis sebességgel bekötötte a lány nyakát. Ergó HOZZÁ ÉRT A CSAJHOZ.

- „Na most neked annyi Winner!" – gondolta, s közben kapálózva indult volna a fiú irányába, de a most már három pilótatárs elég szorosan tartotta.

Akina újonnan kapott nyakkötővel feléjük fordult. Elmosolyodott a jeleneten, aztán odalépett Duohoz. Finoman végigsimított a pasas arcán. A kattantka azonnal lenyugodott, mint akit kikapcsoltak. Leengedte kaszáját, majd megfogott egy tányért és jelezte, hogy éhes. A többiek azzal a jellegzetes „jaj mi lesz még itt" kifejezéssel egyéni stílusban arcukon szintén a vacsorának láttak neki. Közben a párduc csajszi állatalakban pihentette torkát az egyik faágon. Mivel vérzése, még nem állt el teljesen, fejét lefele lógatta, hogy légcsövéből teljes mértékben távozhasson saját életnedve.

Pár órával később, a lány elgondolkodva Duo cselekedetén eldöntötte, hogy most próbára teszi a copfoskát. Leugrott a fáról, majd dorombolva hozzádörgölődzött Wufeihez. A tesztelt egyén szemei azonnal zöldes szikrákat szórtak. Persze a karate kid nem értett semmit.

- „Te meg mit akarsz?!" – agyalt a fekete hajú.

Mikor meglátta társa arckifejezését, tudta mire megy ki a játék.

Akina ekkor fellépett az ülő fiú bal térdére és képen nyalta reszelős nyelvével a kínait.

- Hagyjál már, házas voltam! – jelentette ki a fiú, mindenki nagy megdöbbenésére.

- Ki menne hozzád? – nyikkant meg a kleptomán pilóta, kezében kaszájával.

- Ahhoz neked semmi közöd. – nézett gyilkos szemekkel a sértett.

A panther persze csak nagyot lesett, ám folytatta az akciót, de most már emberré válva. Konkrétan fejét a vörösödő Chang térdén összefont kezeire hajtotta. Persze a pali próbálta elvenni combját a macskától, csakhogy az, emberi karmaival szépen belé kapaszkodott. Onnan nézett csillogó szemeivel a parázsló tűz fényébe.

Maxwellnél ez betette a kaput

- „Most meghalsz te nyamvadt harcművész bajnok! Veszed le a kibaszott mancsod a cicámról!" – indult el a shinigami a zaklató felé. Megállt Wufei előtt, akinek már megjelent az izzadságcsepp halántékán. Hirtelen eszébe ötlött, hogyan tudja megfékezni a démoni tekintetű, vigyorgó kaszás halált.

- Vidd el a macskádat vadászni! Kell a hús holnapra. – jelentette ki a karate kid.

- Szép hárítás, de csak úgy közlöm NEM VAGYOK SENKINEK SEM A TULJADONA! – közölte idegesen Akina a fekete hajúval a tényeket, miközben a kezén lévő hegyes pengécskéket tövig belevájta a férfiúi combba. A karistolt arca grimaszba rándult, majd mikor a szaruképződmények elhagyták húsát, újra sztoikusan meredt maga elé. A támadó lány alakot váltva sötét árnyként kúszott be az erdő be, nyomában a lenyugodott shinigamival. Pár perc múlva egy sötét tisztáson a lány észrevett egy fiatal erőteljes őzbakot

- „Na ez elég lesz nekem és nekik is holnapra." – midőn mászni kezdett a hozzá legközelebb lévő fára, észlelte, hogy a hiperaktív mester tolvaj nincs sehol. – „Hol a halálban van ez a…Na neeeee!" – tévedt tekintete az őr fölé hajoló ágra, amin megpillantotta a két indigókék szemet. – „Bakker mit akar ez csinálni csak neeeem…! Hülyegyerek ne csináld!"- ám Duo épp ebben a pillanatban vetődött le a celluloid tartóról, rá a préda hátára. Annak sem kellett több, életét veszélyben érezve a patás helyből felszállt, majd begyújtva a turbót elkezdett inalni. A copfoska a karcsú nyakba kapaszkodva lobogott a növényevő háta felett.

Sayaka utánuk iramodott – „Bakker te buggyant, hiperaktív hajaska! Ez az én munkám!" – érte be őket a lány, s már mellettük loholt. Ekkor észrevette, hogy a fiú előhúz valamit a hajfonatból.

- „Ezt a kést meg honnan a fenéből szedted?! Jaj ne, ügye nem…!"

Maxwell késes kezével a vad nyakához nyúlva elmetszette annak torkát, mire a bak megbotlott.

- „Te kattant vigyázz, borulni fogsz!" – ám gondolatbeli figyelmeztetése, már későn érkezett. A srác négy métert repülve, egy közeli fa kemény törzsén koppant jó nagyot. Az ütközés gyors villanyoltást eredményezett nála, így a párducbige, nem tudta lehordani meggondolatlanságáért.

Odalépkedett a békaként kiterült egyénhez és fölé szaglászott. Egyenletes légvételeket hallott, s érzékeny bajuszszálai is regisztrálták a finom légmozgásokat.

- „Még él de fel kellene kelteni! Vajon érezni fogja, ha meghúzom a haját?" – elmélkedett, miközben finoman szájába vette a mogyoró barna varkocsot. Finoman megrángatta, mire a pasas keze azonnal tartozéka után kapott. Dühösen villámló ibolyaszín szemek meredtek az égkék íriszekbe. – „Úgy tűnik igen!" – állapította meg riadtan a nagymacska, s azonnal elengedte a hajkoronát.

- Nyáuuu? – hallatszott a kérdés a cilától.

- Áhhhh meg vagyok de a csillagok mindig ilyen közel szoktak lenni hozzánk? – nézett körül szédülve a fiú, majd a dühös tekintetű fekete bestiára nézett. – De legalább meg van a kaja! – mentegetőzött mosolyogva.

- „Igen, de majdnem a koporsód is meglett te balfék!" – gondolta a csajmacs, drámai szemforgatás közepette. Felhúzta ruhaujjánál fogva a srácot, majd a vágott nyakú ex-élőlényhez lépve belemart annak nyakába és elindult vele a visszafele vezető úton. Nyomában ott volt az ingatag járású pilóta, akinek derekán ott tekeredett a biztonságot adó, kilengés csillapító élő farok kötél.

Visszaérve a táborba, Quatre azonnal vizes ruhát borított copfoska homlokára, mivel egy terebélyes méretű hupli igyekezett napvilágot látni miközben félrenyomta a pali frufruját.

Aznap a csaj a földön maradt macskaként, mivel nem volt hajlandó emberi alakjában mászkálni az erdőben. Éppen visszament volna az alvóhelyként kiszemelt fa ágára, mkor meglátta, hogy Chang azon húzza a lóbőrt.

- „Kösz bazdmeg elfoglaltad a helyem! Hhhhhhhh…na, jó aludjon csak, mára már eleget nyaggattam. Nézzünk más alvóhely után!"

Ekkor vette észre az hálózsákokban alvó négy másik terroristát. Odament és körülszaglászott. Heero mellett megpillantva a fegyver, úgy döntött inkább nem bolygatja az idegbeteg jégcsapot. Quatret túlártatlannak és gyengének talált ahhoz, hogy félig ráfeküdve rajta aludjon. Trowát, állatidomár mivolta miatt kerülte. Ugyanis nem akart arra ébredni, hogy a srác esetleg éjjel betanított álmában neki valamit, s ő mondjuk, egy triplaszaltóval kezdi majd a reggeli nyújtózkodást. Maradt tehát az enyhe agyrázkódást szenvedett Duo.

Finoman átlépett az kölyök felett, majd lassan keresztben ráfeküdt és ráhelyezve fejét mancsaira, elaludt. Másnap reggel arra ébred a macsek, hogy valami nagyon erősen öleli az ő kötszeres nyakát. Lenézett, a még alvó fiúra, aki őt plüssmacskának nézte. Duo mosollyal az arcán, bújt hozzá a nagy meleg valamihez. Arcát a cica oldalába fúrta és úgy aludt tovább.

- „Ó banyek, hogyan szabaduljak ki anélkül, hogy felébreszteném, illetve mielőtt valaki így meglát. Nem szeretném azt megérni, hogy a fekete bundám vörös árnyalatot kapjon!" – agyalt a lány, majd egyetlen kiutat látva, elkezdte nyalogatni az alvó arcát.

Maxwell indigó szemei felpattantak, hisz utcakölyök révén, megtanulta miért is nem jó a túl mély alvás. Először idegesen pillantott fel, majd meglepődve, végül mosolyogva. Aztán felfogta, hogy ő tulajdonképpen egy vele egykorú lánynak a nyakában csüng. Illemkódexe bevillant agyába, majd elengedte a fekete nyakat és bocsánatkérően, pirulva felült hálózsákjában.

- Bocsánat én nem…- habogta, ám a csaj hozzádörgölőzve jelezte nincs semmi baj. Aztán fogta magát és nézett magának reggelit az erdőben. Délutánra végre elérték azt a bázist, amit következő lakhelyüknek kiszemeltek. Mindegyik terroristának akadt egy szoba előkészítve. A lány lakhelye Duo szobája mellett volt. Nem véletlenül, hisz Quatre rendezte, hogy így legyen. Akina főzött az öt ifjúnak, de még Trowa is elismerte, a csaj egész jól főz. Teltek a napok. Sayaka képességeit egyre jobban uralma alatt tartotta, mivel végre nem kellett a laborban macsek alakban kuksolnia. Ehhez azonban hozzátartozott az is, hogy képes volt félig átváltozni. Ekkor csak fekete farka és párducfülei voltak jelen. Duo persze ezt nagyon édesnek találta. Egész napját a lánnyal töltötte, s még Heero Yuy is észrevette, hogy drága testvére erősen rózsaszín ködöt lát.

Egy hete már ott voltak a bázison egy erdő kellős közepén elrejtve. a legközelebbi nagyváros négy mérföldre leledzett. Egyik este valaki belopódzott a csaj szobájába kezében egy csengős, pink masnival. A sunnyogó óvatosan megkereste a hálóinges takaróba burkolódzott cica farkincáját. Kis híján rá is lépett. Finoman felemelte a biokötelet, majd a legnagyobb szakértelemmel, kötött rá egy gyönyörű nagy masnit. Elgyönyörködött művében és egy nagy mosollyal arcán kislisszolt a hálóból.

Másnap hétfő reggel május elseje volt. A nap besütött azon a résen ahol a függöny nem ért össze, s előszeretettel megkereste a lány érzékeny szemének helyét. Maxra kapcsolva fényerejét elkezdte sütögetni a szemhéjon át is érzékeny receptorokat.

- Ó baszki! Komolyan mondom, bevarrom a függönyöket áhhhh! – azzal felkelt.

Világoskék fekete mintás hálóingében kilépett a folyosóra, hogy magához vegye reggeli tejeskávé adagját. Csing-csing-csing-csing-csing. A ritmusos csilingelés először fel sem keltette figyelmét, ám a folyosó visszhang effektusa felkeltette figyelmét.

- „Hm?! Ez meg mi a…" – majd maga elé emelte masnizott farkát.

Szemei elkerekedtek, fülei hátralapultak úgy bámulta a PINK színű csengős dísz farka végén.

- „PINK MASNI! CSENGŐ! HOGY A FRANCBA KERÜLT….? QUATREEEEEEEE!" – sötétült el ábrázata, majd bőszen lobogó, csörgő farokkal egyszerűen berontott az angyalka ajtaján.

Az éppen húzta fel ingét, ám elakadt a meglepi hatására. A csaj dühösen égő szemekkel nekilökte a srácot a falnak, majd fixálta torkát, közben karmos manccsá lett jobb kezével. A srác meglepett, ám ártatlan ábrázattal bámult a kattant nagymacskára. Akina felemelte tekintetét, éterien kedvesen elmosolyodott. Mire Winner egy kicsit megnyugodott, de nem sokáig. A bestia ekkor vicsorba torzult arccal a fiú szeme elé kapta farkincáját, rajta a meglepivel.

- Drága Quatre! Masni, ráadásul csengős! Én nem lenni kismacska fiatalember! Értettük egymást?!

- De hát… - ám érveit egyetlen szúrós pillantás, na meg a haragtól növekvő szemfogak fojtották bele a torkába.

A bige kilépdelt a szobából, majd lebogozta farkáról a nem odavaló díszt. Kezében fogva, ismét elindult az étkező, főző helyiség irányába.

- Még jó hogy ezt Duo nem látta mert abból nagyon nagy baj lett volna. – jegyezte meg félhangosan.

- Miből is lett volna baj ha látom?

A lányon végig futott az a „óóó szöszke áshatod a sírod" gondolat, majd megfordulva belenézett az ibolyakék szemekbe. Gyorsan a háta mögé dugta a csörgő szövetet, ám már késő volt, mivel a mogyoróhajú már észlelte a tárgyat. Közelebb lépett a vigyorgó lányhoz és a háta mögé nyúlva, kihalászta a kezéből a díszt. Egyetlen pillantás elég volt ahhoz, hogy tudja, kit kell lefejeznie. A hirtelen valahogy a kezében termett kaszával, és sötét démoni arckifejezéssel elindult a mit sem sejtő szőke arab irányába. Ám két lépésnél közelebb nem került a gyilkolási helyszínhez, mivel a lány farkával elkapta a derekát. Ráadásul kihalászta kezéből a gyilokfegyvert.

Ekkor ért oda Trowa, s érdeklődve figyelte a kibontakozó jelenetet.

- Beléd mi ütött? – érdeklődte szenvtelen hangon az emóska, Duotól.

- Quatre csengős masnit kötött a farkamra és hát…na ja! – válaszolt a begőzölt pasas helyett az őt visszafogó lány. – De könyörgöm Duo nézd már meg a srác milyen ingeket hord! Rózsaszín!

Az infó elhangzása után, a copfoska arca megváltozott. Elkerekedett szemekkel bámult az emófrizkójú, zöld, rezignált tekintetébe. Reszkető kezének mutatóujjával a srácra mutatott, miközben cérnavékony hangon megszólalt:

- És folyton rajtad lóg!

Trowa nagyot sóhajtott, majd megforgatta zöld szemeit.

- Igen tudom. – felelte azzal hátat fordítva elsétált a folyosón.

- „Segítenem kell szegény srácon! Délután ingvásár!" – ugrott be a lánynak.

A féltékenykedő shinigaminak kezébe nyomta csöngős díszt, majd elhúzott konyhairányt, mivel szervezete már égetően követelte a tejeskávét. Útközben találkozott a kómás Heeroval és Wufeiel. A karate kid éppen egy csésze jó erős fekete teát döntött magában az asztalnál, míg a most cseppet sem veszélyesnek tűnő jégcsap, félárbócos szemekkel várta, hogy kifőjön a feketekávéja.

- „Vicces! Ezeket szuperkatonákat kávémeghajtásra tervezték!" – gondolta a lány, miközben a saját energia italját hörpögette.

Délután aztán beállított a kis szöszi szobájába. Az illető elfehéredett a csaj látványára, hisz nem volt benne biztos, hogy mérges-e még.

- Öööööö… kérlek ne haragudj! Csak olyan jól állt neked. – mentegetőzött előre is az angyalka.

- Nincs semmi baj! De beszélnünk kell az ingeidről.

- Az ingeimről? – nézett nagyot a kékszemű.

A lány becsukta az ajtót, majd tartott egy kis felvilágosító órát a színekről és azok jelzéseiről. Főleg azt a részt emelte ki, hogy pasi miért ne hordjon halvány rózsaszín ruhákat, főleg ha szőke. Az infókra, persze Quatre falszínt felvéve, eltátott szájjal reagált. Végül könyörgőn nézett a lányra.

- Segítenél nekem kérlek?!

- Szerinted miért vagyok itt? Irány a város, kell néhány új ing neked!

Azzal kézen fogta a pasast és elindultak a négymérföldes úton, kocsival. A bevásárlóközpontban töltött négy óra után a szöszi még benézett egy ékszerüzletbe is ami elvitt egy egész órát. A lény kíváncsi volt mi is van abban a kis dobozkában, de nem erőltette. Egy egész kollekciónyi inggel és felsővel jöttek vissza. Pulcsik, pólók is voltak, de főleg ingek. Csíkos, kockás, egyszínű, mintás stb. Főleg a zöld, a fekete, a piros és a kék dominált a színek közül. Maga a srác egy fekete ingben feszített, acélkék mellénnyel. Mikor beléptek a bázisra Duoval futottak össze először, aki szúrós féltékenykedő tekintetet meresztett a bigére, a fiúra meg azt a „most meghalsz" szemeket.

- „Úr Isten ez komolyan azt hiszi, hogy én meg a szöszke…! Na jó vegyük erejét a dolognak" – gondolta a lány. Odaadta a megszeppent arab terroristának a kezében lévő csomagokat. Közben megérkezett a másik három pilóta is hozzájuk. – „Így még jobb! Legalább ők is felfogják a szintut."

Akina a mérges hajas baba mögé lépett, miközben jobb kezét a fiú fenekére helyezve lassan átlósan húzta azt felfele a háton keresztül a bal vállig, miközben megkerülte az illetőt. Midőn már szemben állt a sráccal, ujjai lágyan végigsiklottak az ifjú terrorista nyakán, végül állánál megállapodva közelebb cirógatták azt. A csaj, csábító, félig lehunyt szemekkel közelítette ajkát Duoéhoz. A többiek csak néztek. Wufei elfordulva morogta magában: - „Mi lesz még itt?!" Heero csak hümmögött, Trowa meg csak rezignáltan annyit gondolt: - „Miért nem esik már le neki?!" Quatre persze fülig vörösen, ártatlanul nézve, értetlenkedett.

Már csak fél centi választotta el őket, mikor a lány úgy döntött a pasi lépjen és elhátrállt a megbabonázott ibolyakék szeműtől. Megfordult, majd válla fölött visszanézve elmosolyodott, s elvonult szobájának irányába.

- Miért nem csókoltad már meg? – érdeklődött Yuy mindenki döbbenetére.

- Mit mondtál? Azt hittem azt sem tudod mi az! – nyögte ki Maxwell láva fejjel, és aki jobban odafigyelt, még apró gőzcsíkokat is láthatott kiszállni a füléből.

- Elég egyértelmű volt, hogy mit várt tőled. – jelentette ki Barton.

- De hát ő mégis csak egy hölgy! Nem eshetek csak úgy neki! Na meg nem akarok kasztrálva lenni! – felelte copfoska pirulva.

- Duo ő nem éppen ember. Tudod, ösztönök! Nem biztos, hogy díjazza az angol úri ember stílusod, ahogy elnézem. A természetben, a nőstény adja meg a jelet, a párzási időszakban annak a hímnek, akit kinézett. Ő most pont ugyan ezt tette. – elemezte az előbbi szitut Trowa.

- És ha egy nő akar valamit, akkor azt megszerzi! Bármi áron! – tette még hozzá Wufei nagy bölcsen.

- Tapasztalat mi? – mondta a kioktatott, s lángoló képpel távozott gondolkodni az elhangzottakon. Quatre eközben az iratmegsemmisítőbe dobálta nem megfelelő színű ruháit. Heero betoppanva csak ennyit mondott:

- Ideje volt!

A szöszi megfordulva, döbbenten szomorú képpel nézte a jégcsapot.

- „Még ős is azt hitte…!" – majd egy újabb ruhadarabot dobott az elégedetten daráló gépnek.

Késő délután a hiperaktív shinigami benézett a városba, majd egy hosszúkás ékszeres dobozzal tért vissza.

Másnap a lány azonnal lecsapta a megszólaló ébresztőórát, mivel most sikerült addig aludnia. Amint jobb keze lecsúszott a vekkerről egy hosszúkás, masnis valamire tévedt.

- Quatre már megint!

Ám tekintete egyből érdeklődőbb lett, mikor meglátta a dobozkát. Kinyitva ott feküdt benne egy fekete ízléses bőrnyakörv, ezüst csengővel. A lány megrázta, mire a kis csingi-ling kellemes hangja eléggé meglepte. – „Hmmm ez…?" – majd megszagolta az ékszert. Kellemes illat áradt belőle, s már tudta kitől származik az újabb lopakodás gátló darab.

Gyorsan felöltözve kilépett az ajtón, ám azonnal bele is ütközött a hajas babába, akit kereset. Az illető violaszín szemei kíváncsian csillogtak, mikre a csaj összehúzott szemekkel kezdte vizslatni a srácot. Annak szemnyílásai kérlelően kitágultak, s nagy kiskutya tekintettel támadták le a bigét.

- Hhhhhhhhh! Na jó kösd fel. – adta be végül a derekát Akina.

Duonak sem kellett több azonnal felcsatolta az ékszert a szépen ívelt nyakra. A lány persze elpirult, ugyanis ez majdnem felért egy eljegyzéssel.

- Ügye tudod, hogy így már nehezebben leszek képes az ellenség közelébe jutni!

- Bocsi csak tudod szerintem nagyon jól áll! – felelte vigyorogva a shinigami.

- Kicsit szoros. Macskaalakban fojtogatni fog. – húzkodta a nyakörvet a lány. A fiú mögéje lépve kicsit meglazította a nyakpántot.

Ekkor Quatre kinézett a szobája ajtaján. Gyorsan visszalépett és az éjjeli szekrényén lévő kis dobozkát felkapva, felcsillanó kék szemekkel rohant a párocska felé. Maxwell szúrós tekintetétől kísérve, nyitotta ki a csaj előtt a gyűrűtartóra hajazó dobozt.

Sayaka eltátotta száját, mire a hiperaktív féltékeny pasas rosszul megítélve a helyzetet, kezében már a kaszával sötéten pillantott a szöszkére. Ekkor lépett ki Heero is a közös folyosóra. Meglátta a lány nyakán lévő fekete sávon leledző kis karikát. Kék szemei összeszűkültek, majd visszahúzódva szobájába kutatni kezdett.

Quatre látta, hogy hosszú hajú terrorista testvére közel áll a robbanáshoz, így gyorsan előhalászta a rombusz alakú valamit. A dühöngő orra alá tartva várta, hogy a srác tudatáig eljusson mi ez, és hogy mi van rá írva. A bilétán egy rágravírozott szívben ott virított a D.M. monogram cikornyás dőlt betűkkel. Közben a bige macskafülig pirulva, előbukkant fekete farkincáját zavartan jobra-balra himbálva a földet leste.

- Ez majdnem egy lánykérés. – suttogta alig hallhatóan.

Felnézve Duo mosolyát látta, majd a kezében lévő ezüst rombuszra futott tekintete. Vérvörös lett az arca, majd bólintva megadta az engedélyt a tulajdonjogot kifejező ékszer felcsatolására.

Ekkorra már Wufei és Trowa is már megjelent körülöttük. Barton fél mosollyal nyugtázta a szelídítés sikerét.

- Persze senkinek sem a tulajdona! – morogta a karate kid.

A csaj, szúrós szemeket meresztett rá. Hirtelen fülei idegent jeleztek háta mögött.

- Aki pórázt akar tenni rám az felejtse el, HA CSAK NEM AKARJA KÉZ NÉLKÜL VEZETNI AZT A NYAMVADT ROBOTOT! – morgott sötét tekintettel a bige.

A cica háta mögött nem más állt, mint Yuy egy bőrpórázzal a kezében, melynek karabiner részét pont a karikába készült kattintani. A fenyegetésre vállat vont, s már a póráz végén ott is volt a nyakpánt tulaja, aki bőszen morgott. Megfordulva, résnyire szűkített barna szemeivel, kiégethette volna a srácból akár a lelket is, ha lett volna neki.

- Te most komolyan azt akarod, hogy egész nap melletted legyek? – érdeklődött a kötözött, növekedő szemfogai közt szűrve a szavakat.

- Ki mondta, hogy mellettem?! – felelt Heero monoton hangon. A kezében lévő pórázvéget pedig a boci szemű copfoska kezébe nyomta – Nesze fogd és tartsd röviden!

Azzal a jégcsap elsétált szobairányt. Duo persze először nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot, de midőn felfogta, hogy ő innentől a gazda szerepében tetszeleghet, azonnal felderült. Vigyorogva nézett a karba font kezű lehajtott fejű Akinára. A lány lassan felnézett a vigyorgó pasasra. – „A francokat! Még álmaidban sem!" – majd egy jól irányzott kézcsapással kockára vágta a pórázt. Hátra nyúlt a nyakörvén lévő kis fémkarikához és nemes egyszerűséggel letépte azt. Villámló szemekkel végignézett a srácokon, majd eldzsalt a szobájába.

Éppen lefeküdt az ágyra, mikor kopogtattak. Naná, hogy Duo volt az. Fejét vakarva bocsánatot kért a kötőfékes incidens miatt, majd elkezdett trécselni a bigével. A vége az lett, hogy a hajukról dumáltak egészen késő délutánig, mire kiderült Maxwell egy hete nem mosott már hajat. – „Na úgyis hajat kellett volna már mosnom! Hát akkor ő is jön!" – gondolta a lány, majd diszkréten leütötte a shinigamit.

Duo fejfájósan ébredt a FÜRDŐKÁDBAN. A srác először csak annyit észlelt, hogy valami kellemesen meleg helyen leledzik. A hajához nyúlva kapta az első sokkot. Copfja nem fonva volt, hanem ki volt bontva. A srác megmerevedett. – „Mi a kibaszott jó élet van itt úgy konkrétan?!" – agyalt magában, majd a lehető legészrevehetetlenebbül körülkémlelt.

Akina éppen a tükör előtt fésülte haját,mikor a pasas észrevette őt. Jó vörös lett, s még a szája is leesett, mert a csajon nem volt más, mint egy rövidke kis törülköző és az is csak csípőtájt takart. Gyorsan végignézett magán, s látta ő is csak a bőrét viseli. Ám tekintete megint visszapattant a lányra. – „Húha mekkora…! Nem bazdmeg rossz Duo, rossz Duo! Hol a fal?!" – s fejét a csempének „kocogtatta". Sayaka meghallva a tompa puffanásokat hátrafordult. Jó nagy szemeket meresztett a random fakopáncsra, majd odalépett a sráchoz.

- Te meg mi a fenének vagdosod a fejed a csempébe? Bántott az téged mond?!

Maxwell a hangra visszafordította tekintetét a lányra, csakhogy szemmagasságban nem a lány szemei voltak. Hajvégekig elvörösödve reszkető hangon becsukott szemekkel kérdezte:

- Őőőőőő…együtt fürödtél velem?

- Nem, először én zuhanyoztam le és mostam fejet, aztán téged vettelek kezelésbe.

A fiúnak ez már sok volt. Gyorsan lekapott két törülközőt a kád melletti kis tartóról. Az egyiket saját csípője köré, a másikat a tágrazárt szemű lány felsőteste köré csavarta. Végül totál vizesen kilépkedett a gőzhelyiségből.

A folyosón taccsogva Trowaval találkozott, aki a kezébe nyomott egy dobozt. Mikor a shinigami ránézett a feliratra, füstfellegeket eregetve a fülén keresztül, imbolyogva lépkedett tovább hálója felé. Ott gyorsan megtörölközött, felkapott egy bokszeralsót, amit most kicsinek érzett, s tetőtől talpig eltűnt a takarója alatt.

Közben Heero szabadnak gondolva a fürdőszobát, belépett. Egy ultratartományban kivágott magas C lett a jutalma. A hang hallatán a copfoskában azonnal megszólalt a vészharang, hogy drága tulajdonát bolygatják. Kaszájával a kezében, takarólepelben lobogott végig a folyosón. Yuyt meglátva a tisztálkodó helyiség ajtajában állva, válogatás nélkül ráfogta a gyilkot.

- Takarodj onnan te jégcsap mielőtt jégkását csinálok belőled eperöntettel!

A fenyegetett csak rezignáltan rámeredt, majd kellemes tempóban elhagyta a kínos helyszínt. Duo látva a tolvaj visszavonulását elhagyta a színteret, majd nekiállt hajat vízteleníteni. Barton a falnak dőlve nézte végig a jelenetet. Megvárva, mikor Akina kilépett a fürdőből, odament hozzá.

- Ügye volt Dr. J.-nél szexuális felvilágosítás? – érdeklődött az emófrizkó.

A kérdezett fülig vörösödött, majd elsötétülő arccal nekinyomta a barnahajút a falnak. Felemelte tekintetét, melybe a sértődöttség és a kínok árja csak úgy hömpölygött. Barton érezte, hogy ezzel a kérdéssel a lány elevenébe talált.

- Nem, nem volt! De miután az a buggyant doki beengedett hozzám egy hím fekete párducot…hát, hogy is mondjam…az ember lánya pár pillanat alatt felvilágosult lesz. Szerencsére épp nem voltam megfelelő ciklusban! Kielégítő a válsz Mr. Érzéketlen Idomár? – felelte a lány fogai között szűrve a nyilvánvalóan számára fájdalmas szavakat. Ugyanis sötétbarna szemeinek erőltetett mosolya közben, folytak könnyei. Elkapta tekintetét, majd lehorgasztott fejjel besétált szobájába hajat szárítani. Egy fél órán belül végzett, majd kidzsalt az erdei erőd környezetébe relaxálni.

Yuy a szobájában éppen agyalt azon lapok felett, amiken a lány teljes jellem, és képességleírása volt. Visszaemlékezett a Doktorral való beszélgetésre.

- „Vajon elmondjam 02.-nek?!" – kérdezte magától a jégcsap.

Végül fogta a tízoldalnyi köteget és kilépett a folyosóra. Benyitott Maxwellhez, aki egy trikóban, és rövidgatyában üldögélt ágyán. Haját hosszú derék alá érő mogyoróbarna lófarokba kötötte össze, hogy szikkadjon. Erősen lángoló arccal vizslatta néhány perccel ezelőtti emlékeit az agyában. Észre sem vette, hogy Heero éppen előtte áll, csak akkor vette észre, mikor a srác az ölébe dobta a papírokat.

- Ez meg mi?

- Adatok, a macskádról! Nyolcra kérem vissza! – morrant a kékszemű tökéletes katona, majd hátat fordítva magára hagyta a pasast. Duo izgatottan kezdte el olvasgatni a számára állatira hasznos iratokat. Este fél nyolcra jutott el tüzetes tanulmányozás után ahhoz a részhez, amire Dr. J. kétszer is felhívta Yuy figyelmét. Ez volt a tízedik oldal aljára, nagy betűkkel, pirossal írva: „A DNS módosítás során, sikeresen végrehajtottunk egy kísérleti génváltoztatást is, miszerint a nagymacskákra jellemző partner/gazda felé való hűtlenséget töröltük. Helyette feltétlen hűséget „ültettünk be" jellemében. Eme ragaszkodást, az első csók váltja ki nála, mint a későbbi altatásban folytatott agyvizsgálatok során kiderült. E hűséget olyan szorosra sikerült „beállítanunk", hogy azt, aki először megcsókolja, akár a halálba is követi, ha az illető elhagyja az élők világát. A bevésődés emberi formájában történik meg, s szemszínének megváltozása jelzi majd valószínűleg. Illetve saját teste/élete árán is megvédi választottját. Ha valaki nem akarja, élete végéig összekötni magát eme lénnyel, ne csókolja meg!"

- Húúúúha! Az alapján, amit olvastam, valóban nem az úriember modor jön be nála. Igaza volt Trowanak! Hát akkor ideje akcióba lépni! – mormogta félhangosan a fiú, miközben felállt. Kiment a szobájából, visszaadta Heeronak a papírokat, megköszönte őket, aztán elindult megkeresni jövendőbeliét. Ám a lány már, azóta visszajött és zárt ajtó mögött aludta az igazak álmát. Maxwell hallotta a hangos szuszogást a szobából, így elhalasztotta holnapra a csókot.

* * *

A hűség csókja

Reggel Akina összekócolt hajjal ébredt, mivel csak lófarokba kötötte össze előző nap. Nagyot nyújtózva indult el a fürdő felé, világoskék hálóingében. Fekete farkincája bágyadtan lógott ki alvóruhájának harangja alól. Macskafülei oldalt lógtak, jelezve, azt sem tudja, hogy ébren van-e vagy nem. Ásítva, szemét dörzsölgetve nyitott be a tisztálkodó helyiségbe. A tükör elé állva elkezdte eltüntetni a kócmanókat hajzuhatagából. Összefonva a varkocsot észrevette, hogy nincs rajta a Duotól kapott nyakörv.

- „Hmmm…biztos a szobában maradt. Majd ha felöltözöm, megkeresem." – gondolta álmatagon a lány. Megmosva arcát visszaigyekezett hálójába, eltüntette farkincáját, párducfüleit és felvette aznapi gúnyját: Sötét kék csőfarmert, halványkék pólót, s a jellegzetes fekete bőrmellénykét, na meg zoknit meg melltartót. De a nyakörvet, azt nem találta. Kutatni kezdett, midőn egyszer csak meghallotta az ezüstcsengő jellegzetesen tiszta hangját. Hátrafordulva a shinigamit látta kezében az ékszerrel.

- Miért van az a kezedbn? – érdeklődött zavarodottan a lány.

- Mikor benyitottam láttam, hogy nem vagy itt. Gondoltam vigyázok rá addig. – válaszolt a pasas, ám mindez csak gyenge kifogás volt ahhoz, hogy a lány szobájába léphessen.

- Ha már úgyis a kezedben van felcsatolnád? – húzta félre az útból copfját a cica.

Maxwell hevesen verő szívvel, csatolta fel a fekete pántot az ívelt nyakra. Végezvén nagyot nyelve elhatározta magát: - „Itt az idő, bár lehet, hogy elfajul kicsit a dolog, ha legalábbis ő is félti a haját ahogy én! De rajta!" – azzal megfogva Sayaka fonatát megrángatta azt. A bige először elkerekedett szemekkel meredt maga elé, aztán felfogva a dolgot, késlekedés nélkül, ösztöneire hallgatva nekiugrott emberként a kínjában vigyorgó copfoskának. A birkózás közepette a fiúnak sikerült a terve és jól összebogozta a két hajköteget. A csata végére egymással szemben törökülésben szemlélték a jókora csomót. a lány kétségbeesetten, a hiperaktív pilóta pedig egyre nagyobb örömmel.

- A'sszem itt már csak a penge segíthet. – jelentette ki szomorúan Duo. Már éppen nyúlt volna a zsebéhez, ami a vágót rejtette, midőn Akina elkapva kezét, nem engedte előhúzni kését.

- Azt már nem! Inkább várjuk meg míg szét nem jön! Még ha az egész napot veled kell hogy töltsem, nem akarok rövidebb hajkoronát! – jelentette ki határozott hangon a bige. Barna szemeiben látni lehetett, ha valaki hozzáérne a hajához, az a poklok poklát járná meg büntetésül. Deathscythe gazdája lemondó sóhajjal húzta vissza kezét dzsekije belső zsebéből. Ám valójában megkönnyebbült: - „Ez az! Most legalább nem tud előlem elszökni!"

A fél napot együtt töltötték összekötözve. A többi gundampilóta nagyot nézett a szitun, ám persze Heero, mint mindig, jégcsapként kezelte a helyzetet. A csaj nem tehetett mást, minthogy a pasas nyomában volt, vagy fordítva. Egykor azonban megelégelte a dolgot és a srác szobájában az ágyon ülve elkezdett gondolkodni. – „Várjunk csak a haj csak úgy magától nem is tud becsomósodni! Akkor…!" – nem is kellett többet gondolkodnia. Ördögien elmosolyodva Duo felé fordult. Azt kirázta a hideg, s tudta, a cicus rájött a turpisságra. Mielőtt azonban az amazon ismét akciózni kezdett volna, kopogtak.

- Szabad! – válaszolta sietősen 02-tő látva prédája, vadásszá válását.

Wufei lépett be a nyíláson. Komoly tekintettel végigmérte a két illetőt. Hallgatagon odasétált hozzájuk, megfogta a csomót, majd két rántással szétoldotta azt. Helytelenítő pillantást vetett a tátott szájú pilótatestvérre, miszerint „Ne így próbáld meghódítani őt!". Az örömtől kivirult lány felé fordulva meghajolt, majd némán kiment a szobából.

- Kár pedig még maradhattunk volna. – jegyezte meg meggondolatlanul Maxwell.

- Óóóó igeeeeen tényleeeeg?! – felelte a lány, miközben a mogyoróbarna fonat után kapott. A tulaj észlelte a mozdulatot, s ős is a sötétbarna hajkötegért nyúlt. Egyszerre rántották meg a bioköteleket. Jutalmuk egymás lefejelése volt. –„ Ez is jó csak valahogy testközelbe kell kerülnöm, de úgy igazán. Áhá legurulunk az ágyról!"- villant fel a kleptomán pasas agyában az ötlet. Még egy kicsit húzott a szédelgő lányon, s már le is gurultak az ágyról. Duo feküdt alul, míg Akina felette térdelt. Hála gyors reflexeinek, nem esett rá a fiúra. Ő elengedte a barna hajat, de tulajdon sötétbarna varkocsa a másik mancsában díszlett. A srác fülig érő vigyorral nézett rá, míg ő tágrazárt szemekkel,homlokra felfutott szemöldökkel várta a folytatást. Duo ekkor finomított mimikáján és megjelent az a jellegzetes „most elcsábítalak" féloldalas mosolya. Finoman közelebb húzta a lány fejét, a hajfonat segítségével.

Akina nem tudta eltépni tekintetét a violaszín íriszektől. Érezte szíve zakatolását, s hogy testének minden porcikája vágyakozik arra, hogy a fiú végre megcsókolja. Egyre közelebb és közelebb. Szemük már félig le volt hunyva. Maxwell sem volt kevésbé izgatott. Szíve majd kiugrott a helyéből, s nadrágja is kezdett kissé szűkös lenni. – „Ez az már csak egy centi és…"

Ám ekkor nyitott be Wufei. A fekete hajú karate kid, nagyra tárt szemekkel könyvelt el azt a tényt, hogy a legrosszabbkor jött. Ám megőrizve hidegvérét megszólalt:

- Látom megfogadtad a tanácsot.

A két meglepett, jó nagyot nézett a zavaróra, majd a lány észlelve mi történt majdnem, s hogy éppen milyen helyzetben van a fiúval, fülig vörösödve, párduccá alakult. A fehérruhás harcos mellett elslisszolva, csingilingizve, kirohant a folyosóra.

- Baszd meg Wufei! Ennél rosszabbkor nem is juthatott volna eszedbe KOPOGÁS NÉLKÜL benyitni mi?! – morogta dühösen a shinigami, mikor elhúzott Chang mellett a lány után. Szerencsére „elkérte" még jó múltkor Bartontól azt a macskamentás gumiegeret. Ezt előhalászta most zsebéből, majd megcsipogtatta. A hang hatására, a jó néhány méterrel előtte rohanó nagymacska audióvevői azonnal a hang irányába fordultak. Az érzékszerv által közvetített infó egy milliomod másodperc alatt jutott el a cicus idegközpontjába, ahol megjelent a „játék" fogalom. Az ösztönök azonnal átvették teste felett az irányítást, s a hang meghallása után fél másodperccel lefékezték, a szinte szálló, fekete, izmos testet. A megállás után a macs megfordult, Fülei előre álltak, s néha megmozdulva figyeltek. Tekintete élénken fixírozta a felé lépkedő egyén kezében lévő csipogó, kábító szagú valamit.

- Hiába, mégis csak egy macska. – vigyorgott magában a copfoska. Lehajolva odanyújtotta a panthernak a cinit. Sajna azonban Trowa nem világosította fel a macskamenta hallucinogén hatásáról, ami csak a macskafélékre érvényes. Gyanútlanul simogatta a fekete bundás bestiát, míg annak elméjét elkezdte befolyásolni a menta. A nagymacska hirtelen a hátára vetette magát, s úgy pofozgatta fel-le az egeret. Egyszer csak az egérből áradó illóanyag eljutott a kritikus szintre agyában. Megjelentek a hallucinációk. Duoból egy édes hörcsögöcske lett a lány szemében.

- „Jé de édes hosszú hajú pocok! Játszunk vele!" – vidult fel a bige, majd az egeret elhajítva egyenest a vigyorgó fiúra ugrott. Elkezdte nyalogatni.

- Hééé! Tiszta nyál leszek, beléd meg mi ütött Akina? – méltatlankodott a csöpögő arcú 02. Ekkor pillantotta meg a cicus Trowat a folyosón. Felcsillanó szemekkel meredt az emófrizurájúra.

- „Nézd már egy emóhajú szarvas! Úgyis itt az ideje egy kis nyershúsra!" – lelépett a nyomorgatott hörcsög mellkasáról, majd lekushadva elkezdett cserkelni.

Barton jobb szemöldökét felvonva először a felé közeledő vadászt nézte, majd színtelen hangon megszólalt:

- Mond, hogy nem a macskamentás egeret adtad oda neki! Gondolom nem tudtad, hogy képzelegni fog.

Duo csak mosolygott kínjában, hisz tudta nagy ökörséget csinált. – „Kezeltetnem kéne a kleptomániámat! Vagy legalább venni a fáradtságot arra, hogy megkérdezem mire is való az amit elemelek." – szidta magát feltápászkodás közben Maxwell.

Heavyarms pilótája eközben lassan hátrálni kezdett az őt követő párduc elől.

- „Na jó elég a játékból, ideje üldözősdit játszani. Imádom, amikor az adrenalin megédesíti a préda vérét!" – nyalta meg szája szélét Sayaka.

- Ideje futni. – jelentette ki az akrobata egy száznyolcvan fokos hátra arc közben.

Iszkolni kezdett a folyosón, nyomában a fekete párduccal. A vadászó bestiát egyre jobban feltüzelte az üldözés, miközben minden pillanatban közelebb került a hallucinált szarvashoz. Hirtelen a szarvas felugrott és egy szaltó kísérte mozdulattal a szellőzőrendszerben landolt.

- „Hú bazzeg ez a patás tud! Na menjünk utána, kezd érdekes lenni a dolog!"

Azzal a cila kiengedve karmait, felmászott a falon, egyenesen be a légrendszerbe. Trowa persze meghallván a nyomában lévő fantomot, rákapcsolt a kúszásra.

- „Ha ezt túlélem, megkérem Heerot, hogy tegye helyre 02-őt!"

Megérkezve egy szellőző nyíláshoz, lábával kirúgva azt fél térden landolt egy kis kitérő után a közös folyosón. – „Talán leráztam!"

Ám ekkor kapta nyakába a száznyolcvan kilónyi karmos, fogas cicamicát. Akina elnyúlt az orra bukott pasas hátán. Finoman végignyalta a számára szarvas tarkóját.

- „Na és most a kegyelem harapás!" – ám szemfogai néhány centire megálltak a pasas nyakától. – „Na neee! Egy szürke farkas?! Biztos a prédámat akarja! Várjunk csak, mióta van a lomposoknak pisztolyuk?! Mindegy leckéztessük meg!" – nézett a folyosón álló Heero fele a cila. Yuy rezzenetlen arccal fogta rá kedvenc pisztolyát Lilit a macskára.

- Száj le Bartonról! – morrantotta a jégcsap.

A csaj nem igazán agyalt a következő lépésen. Elvarázsolt ösztönei hatása alatt, megindult a fiú felé, hogy helyre rakja őt a hierarchiában. Háromszor eldördült a fegyver. Yuy a földre került, s mellkasán ott díszelgett a fekete bestia felhúzott ínnyel, villogó fogakkal.

- „Biztos ebben is Duo keze van!" – gondolta jéghidegen a tökéletes katona.

- „Ideje megcakkozni a farkas füleit egy kicsit!" – emelte volna jobb mancsát a csaj, mikor meglátta a szöszkét, aki óriási boci szemekkel, kétségbeesetten meredt, a bige, vérző oldalára. – „Né' má' egy szőke kékszemű egér! JÁTÉK!" - azzal leugrott a rezignált barnahajúról és egyenesen Quatre ölében landolva, pofozgatni kezdte őt. A finom püfölgetések közepette, az angyalka felnyúlt a cila jobb fültövéhez és elkezdte vakargatni.

- „Áhhhhhh de kellemes!" – nyugodott meg a macska, majd kegyelemből a jó vakarásért leugrott az egérkéről. Nagyot nyújtózkodott, s bedzsalt a legközelebbi ajtón. Bent ledermedve, majd szőr felállítva meredt a bent lévő fajtársra.

- „Ez meg mi a halált keres az én területemen?! Most meghalsz te nyavalyás!" – morgott a bige szegény, felvont szemöldökű Wufeire.

- Ennek meg mi baja? – morrant a karate kid támadó állásba helyezkedve.

A lány pont ugrani akart volna, mikor valaki megfogta a farkát, így a lendületben megtorpant nagy cica elvágódott a szőnyegen. Hátra nézve, meglátta a copfos hörcsögöt. –„Na neeee, mióta ilyen muszkli plusz egy ilyen hörcsög?!" – agyalt a beszívott. Közbe észlelte a hörcsög mellett elfutó szöszi egeret.

- „Ez meg mit akar?!" – nézett bazinagy égkék szemekkel a cinire.

Ám csakhamar érezte a fülénél lévő finom vakargatást. Quatre folytatta a nyugtatás, minek következtében a lány szemei dorombolás közben kezdtek lecsukódni. Végül egyszerűen bealélt a nyugtató cirógatástól.

- Ezt meg hogy…? – nézett nagyot Maxwell elengedve Akina farkát.

- Volt néhány macskám és gondoltam ez a módszer egy ilyen nagy cicánál is beválik. – felelt mosolyogva Winner.

Wufei szúrós szemmel meredt a nagymacskáról Duóra. Ám nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki orrolt a srácra. Heero és Trowa is az ajtóban álltak, enyhén vasvillanézéssel szugerállva a bajkeltőt. Végül jégcsap úrfi lekevert egy jókora tockost copfoskának. A lecsapott mérgesen nézett fel a pofozóra.

- Ezt meg miért?

- A te hibád nem? – morrant Wing pilótája.

- Megkérdezhetted volna, hogy mi a hatása az egérnek. – nézett rezignáltan a zöldszemű idomár.

- Most komolyan Duo ennél több eszed is lehetne! – vicsorogta Wufei.

- Sosem volt neki. – sóhajtotta 01.

A lehordott persze duzzogott egy sort. A többiek segítettek neki a csilingelős cicus behordásában annak szobájába. A lány édesen durmolt másnap reggelig a macsek menta mellékhatása ként. Éjszaka közben emberi alakját vette fel.

Reggel felébredve, meglátta hajában a tegnapi copfincidens miatt keletkezett csomót. nagyot sóhajtva felkelt és az asztalához lépkedett. Hirtelen minden bevillant az agyában a gumiegérrel, s a látomásokkal kapcsolatban. Gyorsan kihalászta magából a tegnap alkalmával ott maradt golyókat.

- „Duo megtéplek de úgy, hogy a hajadból egy szál sem marad az tuti!" – dühöngött magában a bige.

Ekkor kopogtattak. Az ajtó résnyire tárult, s egy hajkefe feje kukkantott be a szobába. Hamarosan a hozzá tartozó kéz, s annak tulaja is megjelent a kiszélesedett nyílásban. A copfoska volt az, aki azt a jellegzetes „bocsika" mosollyal az arcán nézett rá.

- Mit akarsz gumiegeres?! – morrant összeszűkült barna szemekkel a lány.

- Ne haragudj, jöttem jóvátenni! – lengette meg kezében a szőrfésűt a fiú.

- Aha, majd pont hagyom, hogy te… - ám nem fejezte be a mondatot, midőn meglátta a fiú, könyörgő ibolyakék szemeit. Nagyot sóhajtott és helyet foglalt az asztala előtti széken.

- Rendben megfésülheted a hajamat.

Duo arca úgy fénylett, mit a neonlámpa az éjszaka kellős közepén. Odasietett Akinához, majd a legnagyobb gyengédséggel kezdte el bontogatni a sötétbarna zuhatagot. Finoman kifésülte, s szépen befonta. Sayaka éppen felállt és szembefordult a fodrásszal, mikor a shinigami, elkezdte vakargatni jobb kezével az ő bal fültövét.

- „Na lássuk, vajon emberi alakban is műkszik-e a dolog?" – agyalt a fiú művelet közben.

Csakhamar megkapta a választ. Az amazon pillái egyre lejjebb csúsztak. Már félárbocon voltak, mikor a lábai is feladták a szolgálatot –„Mi a fenét művel ez velem, mintha bealtatóztak volna és…" – agyalt a csajszi, ám nem ért a gondolat végére, mivel agya áramszünetet tartott. Ekkor ájult bele, a vakarás hatásosságától letaglózott Maxwell kezeibe.

- Wáo! Kössz Quatre. – mosolygott a copfos srác.

Ekkor ment el az emlegetett szamár a nyitott ajtó előtt. Természetesen szeme sarkából regisztrálta a helyzetet, így vissza faralt, és benézett a szobába. A „jaj de édesek" mosollyal arcán belépett a helyiségbe. Duo elpirulva nézett az angyalkára.

- Látom alkalmazod a tegnapi cselemet!

- Ja, de az nem mondtad basszus, hogy emberi formájában is működik és rám ájul?! – morrant zavarodottan a hajas baba.

A szöszke olyan perverzül vigyorodott el, hogy még Duóra is a frászt hozta.

- Hidd el még jól fog jönni! – jelentette ki a szöszi terrorista.

- Mióta lettél te ennyire perverz Quatre? – nyikkant Deathscythe pilótája.

- Huszon nyolc lánytestvérem van! Szerinted hányszor nyitottam már rá szegényekre akaratlanul. Nekem már nem tudsz ujjat mondani. – sóhajtott az „angyal".

Azzal magára hagyta a totálisan letaglózott testvérét. Vígan ment végig a folyosón és bement a konyhába!

- Na és most áljuk neki főzni valamit. – kötött kötényt Winner.

Duo az ágyra fektette „prédáját". A csengő lágyan csilingelt a lány testének minden mozdulatára. A hiperaktív pasas, mosolyogva végigmérte az alvó amazont.

- „Még ma az enyém leszel cicamicám!" – szögezte le magában a pasas, majd visszagondolt Sandrock gazdájának iménti megnyilvánulására. – „Wááááh inkább nem akarom tudni, mit rejtegethet még Quatre! A'sszem alszom egyet ez most sok volt" – azzal elnyúlt Akina mellett vele szembe fordulva az ágyon.

Fél tizenegy volt, mikor a lány megébredt. Először elvörösödve vette tudomásul, hogy udvarlója arca alig öt centire van az övétől. A srác meleg lehelete cirógatta az arcát.

- „Olyan békés, amikor alszik. Édes! Bárcsak végre venné a bátorságot, hogy…" – ám eszmefuttatását nem fejezhette be, mivel orra a „szuperbalhé van" tartományba tartozó vörös riasztást közvetítette agyának.

Sayaka kilőtt a nyoszolyáról. Kondenzcsík és üveghang effektus kíséretében végigszáguldott a folyosón, majd megállt a konyhaajtóban, ahonnan már egy kisebb füstcsík kanyarodott ki a különböző szagok kakofóniájától kísérve.

- URAM ATYÁM QUATRE RABERBA WINNER NEEEEE! MIT KERESEL TE A KONYHÁBAN ÉS KI VOLT AZ A FELELŐTLEN ŐRÜLT, AKI A KÖZELÉBE ENGEDETT?! – kiáltotta a csaj, miközben elrángatta a lángoló tűzhelytől a már kormos kötényű, hajú pasast, aztán lekapta a poroltót a falról.

Gyorsan eloltotta a tüzet. Hirtelen a leoltott edényből mocorgás hallatszódott. A lány bagolynyi szemekkel, lassan, robotszerűen megfordult.

- Te szöszke! Mit is akartál tulajdonképpen főzni? – kérdezte előre is rettegve a bige, miközben a födő felé nyúlt. Felemelve azt valami zavaros gyurma állagú izé-bizét pillantott meg a lábas alján, ami MOZGOTT!

- Levest akartam készíteni. – hajtotta le szégyenlősen fejét a fiú.

- Heero örülne ennek a biológiai fegyvernek, de a'sszem inkább felgyújtom. – nyúlt a lány a gyufáért. Meggyújtva egy szálat beledobta azt a lábosba, amiből azonnal zöld láng csapott ki, annak jeleként, hogy az a valami elkezdett megsemmisülni.

- Tudod mit? Most szépen kimész és én fogok főzni!

- De hát…én is akarok segíteni! – nézett boci szemekkel a örült szöszi kémikus.

- Azzal segítesz, ha feltakarítasz míg én ebédet főzök. Ja és ne érj semmihez! nem szeretnéd ügye, hogy a testvéreid ételmérgezést kapjanak igaz?! – nézett morgósan Akina, miközben előpakolta a főzéshez szükséges eszközöket.

- Oké! – azzal Winner fogta a tisztító szereket, gumikesztyűt és szorgosan pucolni kezdett.

Akina sült húst készített, rizibizivel és egzotikus édes-csípős szósszal. Előételnek zöldséglevest főzött. Midőn ezekkel végzett, nekiállt a desszert elkészítéséhez, ami nem lehetett más, mint csoki puding. Levette a gázról a kész krémet. Hátrafordult a szorgosan felmosó arab terroristához.

- Légyszíves szólj a többieknek hogy kész…

Ám a multibilliárdos ivadék, már ott sem volt

- …a kaja! Piha, de gyors tud lenni! Na kóstoljuk meg milyen lett a puding.

A bige fogta a fakanalat, majd elkezdte lenyalogatni róla az édességet. Persze jól összemaszatolta magát közben.

- „Hmmmm ez nagyon finom lett!" – dicsérte magát gondolatban a cica.

- Csak nem csokipuding illatát érzem?! Mennyei!

Akina megfordulva, fakanállal a szájában meredt az ajtóban lévő Maxwellre.

- Jól összemaszatoltad magad Akina. – vigyorgott a srác, miközben agyában körvonalazódni kezdett egy lehetséges csókkal záruló terv.

A bige elpirult, majd macskaformátumban mosdani kezdett. Megnyálazta jobb kézfejét, apró „cseppet sem fantáziakeltő" mozdulatokkal és takarítani kezdte ajkainak környékét. Duo agya persze hiperaktivizálódott:

- „Húha, vajon, mit tudna csinálni az á…? Állj le Maxwell még nem a tiéd a lány! Rossz agy rossz nagyon rossz!" – szidta saját képzelőerejét a csávó, miközben végig a bigén tartotta indigókék íriszeit.

Végezvén Sayaka lenyalta a barna édességet kézfejéről. Ám kihagyott egy apró foltot jobboldali felső ajkán.

- „Itt az alkalom, csak nehogy elmarja a torkomat! Bár a múltkori hajas gabalyodásnál, ha Wufei nem nyit be…! Na jó lépjünk akcióba!" – indult el Sayaka felé a shinigami, feltéve legcsábítóbb mosolyát.

A csaj érdeklődve figyelte a felé közelítő fiút. Tekintetüket nem vették le egymásról.

- Valamit kihagytál.

Azzal Deathscythe pilótája finoman megfogta jobb kezével a „becserkészett" nagymacska állát, felemelte és maga felé húzta.

- „Húha, úgy ver a szívem, mint a légkalapács! Mi ez a meleg, forró érzés a mellkasomban? Mindem porcikám azt kívánja, hogy csókoljon meg de…" – agyalt cica, ám eszmefuttatása félbe szakadt, mikor Duo meleg nyelve lágyan lenyalta felső ajkáról a csoki puding maradékát. Akina fülig elpirult, szempillái pedig félig lecsukódtak.

- „Eddig még nem vagyok halott, ez már egy jó pont és most próba szerencse!"

A rövid eszme futtatás után, ajkait a vadmacskáéihoz érintve magának követelte a „hűség csókját". Ekkor toppantak be a többi pilóta. Mindegyikőjük jó nagyot nézett a jeleneten.

- „Szerelem! Igazi szerelem! De édesek! Mindjárt sírok!" – mosolygott összetett kezekkel, nedves szemmel a szöszke.

- „Kell három további póttár!" – fogta fejét Heero.

- „Végre felfogta! Ebből majd kiscicák lesznek" – állapította meg magában Trowa, karba tett kezekkel.

- „A női csáberő halálos fonadékába keveredett szerencsétlen! Sajnálom!" – nézte Wufei rezignáltan, bár kicsit irigykedve a dolgot.

Közben 02. elvette ajkait, s most már a bige biológiai reakcióit figyelte. Akina szemei hirtelen felpattantak, majd a sötétbarna írisz világosodni kezdett, mígnem elérte az égkék színt. Ekkor a pupillák egy függőleges vonalba összehúzódtak. Fél másodpercen belül a fekete vonalak újra sötét kerek tavak lettek. A szemszín pedig ismét sötétbarna lett.

- „Wáó! Úgy tűnik tényleg bevésődtem nála!" – vigyorgott magában Maxwell.

- Huh! Ügye tudod hogy…

- Így örök hűséget fogadtunk egymásnak? Igen tudom Heero nagy kegyesen megmutatta a rólad szóló adatokat. Tudok a „hűség csókról". És tudod, mit csak egyet tudok vele érteni. – vágott közbe éterien boldog képpel a copfoska.

A cica elnézett párja válla fölött Yuyra, majd egy mosollyal és egy biccentéssel köszönetet mondott a jégcsapnak. Meglepetésére Mr. Tökély szintén elhúzva szája szélét valami mosolyfélére kicsit bólintva jelezte vette az adást.

- „Tud mosolyogni? Na mindegy olyan boldog vagyok!" – nevetett Sayaka, s beleugorva szerelme nyakába lecsókolva, a meglepődött pilótát. Aztán hozzábújva a srác mellkasához EMBERI ALAKJÁBAN DOROMBOLNI KEZDETT. Duo csak nézett először, de aztán rájött, hogy kedvese csak nagyon boldog.

Végül a többiek rosszalló tekintetétől noszogatva a lány feltálalt az ebédet, s nekiláttak.

Innentől kezdve együtt töltötték napjaikat. Egy héttel később a fiúk kaptak egy küldetést.

* * *

A hidegvíz nem jó!

Az ellenséges támaszpont a jeges Északi-tenger közvetlen közelében helyezkedett el. Bár nyár felé hajlott az idő, de a tenger vize nulla fokos volt. A terroristák már a helyszínre érkeztek. Akina macskaalakban dekkolt az alkalmi táborhelyen, s a nyakában lévő örvre nézegetett.

- „Hogy fogok így halkan beosonni? Na mindegy, majd lesz valahogy."

- Ne aggódj elég ügyes vagy cicamicám, hogy simán beosonj! Apropó itt a fülkommunikátorod. – simította meg csaja fejét a copfoska. Sayaka megszagolta a fiú kezében lévő kütyüt, majd jobb fülét lejjebb eresztve, szúrósan nézett az elektromos cuccra aztán a shinigamira.

- Nyugi nem fogok belekiáltani, mint múltkor.

- „Ajánlom is, különben baj lesz!" – morrantott a bige, miközben hagyta felcsatolni az adóvevőt.

- Végeztél 02-ő? – morrant Heero a hiperaktív kaszás mögül.

Válaszként a párduc a fogait villogtatva csingi-lingező nyakörvvel, farok felcsapva elrohant a jégcsap mellet, beosonni az ellenséges vonalak mögé. A pasasok pont másztak be a gundamekbe, mikor megszólalt Duo fülében a kommunikátor párja, a halál hangján.

Akina, ugyanis az egyik közeli szikla mögül kiugorva, villámgyilkolt. Ezután a kerítés alatt beásta magát, s nekiállt álmokfutni a gyalogos katonák között, minek következtében jó nagy felfordulást csinállt.

- „Na fiúk előkészítettem nektek a terepet!" – gondolta a lány, s közben szorgosan ugrálgatott el a katonák lövedékei előtt, így csengettyűje bőszen szólt.

Éppen egy pasas nyakát tépte fel, midőn betoppantak a mobilesuitos terroristák is. Véres pofával nézett fel Deathscythre, majd elrohant új célpontot keresni.

- Hasznos fegyver! – szólalt meg Yuy.

- Fegyver?! Ő nem csak egy fegyver! – oltotta társát Duo.

- Egyet értek Heeroval. Valóban hasznos nő létére. – helyeselt a karate kid.

Trowa ha nem fűzött hozzá semmit. A képernyőn megjelenő arca csak a szokásos monotonságot sugározta magából.

- Fiúk elég, vagy ti mosogattok és én főzök! – szidta le Quatre a többieket.

A veszélyes fenyegetés hallván Maxwellnek már nem volt kedve visszaszólni. Inkább a körülötte nyüzsgő Leokat kezdte irtani.

Pár pillanat múlva meglátta a felé vágtázó macsekot. A cica szemei izzottak:

- „Basszus csak érjek oda időben! Szaporázzuk meg!"- aggódott a nagymacska, ugyanis észrevett egy Aeriest copfos párja felett, amint készül elsütni az ágyúját. Sajna mindegyik pilóta túl le volt foglalva, beleértve Duot is ahhoz, hogy felfigyeljen a veszélyre.

Mikor elég közel ért a fiú robotjához, hátsó lábainak rugóit használva felpattant, a mechanikus karra. 02 persze csak nagyot nézett, mikor a szenzorok észlelték a nagymacskát a bal kaszás karon. Ám az akrobata cicmic, még fél másodpercet sem töltött a végtagon. Azonnal pattant a fejre, majd onnan elrugaszkodva a közelebb jött légi orvlövészen landolt.

- „Csak szeretnéd bazzeg! Az én pasimat te nem bántod!" – ordított a panther, miközben nemes egyszerűséggel átnyúlva a páncélon, kitépte az ordító ellenség fejét a lyukon.

Duo csak ekkor vette észre a feje fölött lévő veszélyt. Eltátotta a száját, s füttyentett egyet.

- „Nagyon véd engem a kicsike! Tényleg megérte a csók!" – vigyorgott magában a fiú.

Ám mosolya csakhamar lefagyott. A lány ugyanis a zuhanó légi robotról, ezerméternyi magasból, jó keményen érkezett a talajra. Bár talpra érkezett, mégis hat méter gurult előre, pont egy Leo előtt állva meg. A lány ép hogy eszmélt a nagy szédülésből, mikor a mobilesuitban lévő ellenséges pali felismerve az esélyt a nagymacska után nyúlt.

- „Uh ez aztán kemény landolás volt! A fejem! Miért látok csillagokat és egy felém közelítő bazinagy fém mancsot?! Huh…na várjunk csaaak! ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁH!" – ordította el magát az amazon fantom, mikor a robotkéz törzse köré fonva ujjait, felemelte őt.

- „Ó a kibaszott életbe! Pusztuljatok az utamból! Sayaka, tarts ki!" – suhantak copfoska gondolatai, miközben a körülötte lévő tucatnyi fegyveres Leot próbálta kettészelni, hisztérikus kacaj közben.

Deathscythot persze teljesen lefoglalták, így Akina védtelen maradt. Érezte, amint a szorítás egyre fokozódik teste körül. A levegő sípolva távozott tüdejéből. Nyitott, fájdalomtól eltorzult macskapofával, lesunyt fülekkel nézett szorongatójára.

- Most meg vagy te rohadék bestia! Kicsit megropogtatom a csontjaidat! – szólalt meg a pilóta, a konzerven belül, miközben még egy kicsit rászorított a fogásra.

- „Basszus ha így folytatja akkor a csontjaim…"

Recccsss! A csaj bal alkarja hangos velőtrázó reccsenéssel megadta magát a nyomásnak. A lány, párduchangján vérfagyasztóan felsikoltott, minek következtében mind az öt terrorista felfigyelt a dologra.

A bestia a fájdalmat haraggá katalizálva, belemart a vaskézbe, majd feltépve a burkolatot, kikezdte a vezetékeket.

- Nehogy már még megtámadsz te kis…! Ezt kapd ki! – dühöngött a Leo pilótája, majd meglendítve karját a levegőbe dobta, s ráfogta fegyverét a szálló párducra.

- AKINAAAAAAAAA! – ordította Duo Deathscytheban. Számára most megállt az idő. Szerelme, fájdalomtól eltorzult pofával, lassítva úszott a levegőben. Minden hang elnémult, csak a lány nyakában lévő csengő zaja csilingelt a fülében, mint a halál előhangja.

- Bye-bye kicsi cicus, búcsúzz el az életedtől! – vigyorgott ördögien az ellenséges pilóta.

Sayaka persze nem észlelte szorongatott helyzetét, mivel amint a Leo elhajította, a lendülettől azonnal elájult. Már pont lőtávolban úszott az óceán felett, mikor az ellenség épp készült meghúzni a ravaszt.

- NEEEEEEE! – ordított Maxwell szétcsapva egy ellenséges robotot hosszában.

Ekkor eldördült Yuy fegyvere.

A Leo egy fénynyaláb és egy nagy robbanás közepette megsemmisült. Duo gondolatban hálát adott Heeronak, majd félrelökve az egyik mobilesuitot a csajszi felé rohant.

Azonban Akina ekkor csobbant bele a most késő délután, már mínusz egy fokos vízbe. Nagyot csattant a felületi feszültség miatt, majd fél percen belül, már négy méter mélyen volt a tengerben, a lendület jó voltával. A fekete párduc egy pillanatra felnyitotta égkék szemeit.

- „Buborékok?! Olyan hideg, nedves?! A tenger! Hát akkor mégis csak meg fogok fulladni és így halok meg! Már jön is a feketeség!" – gondolta szomorúan a lány, miközben elméjét lassan elborította az eszméletlenség sötét ködje.

Azt már nem látta, hogy egy hatalmas robotkéz nyúl utána, hogy kihúzza őt a halál hideg öleléséből. A shinigami utána ugrott robotostul és sikeresen meg is fogta a süllyedőt.

- Hála az Istennek! Most irány a felszín! – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Dou.

Óvatosan rákulcsolta Deathscythe jobb kezének ujjait a törékeny fekete macskatestre, s begyújtotta a lökhajtást. Felérve, látta, hogy társai, már majdnem végeztek.

Bent az irányító központban, Lady Une menekülés közben, érdeklődve vette tudomásul 02 reakcióit a macska veszélyben forgásakor. – „Úgy tűnik az egyik pilótának megvan a gyenge pontja! Majd a következő támadáskor meg kell még bizonyosodni róla de…Hm! Értesítenem kell Treizet!" – majd fogta magát és egy titkos alagúton keresztül elhagyta a támaszpontot.

Eközben a másik négy pilóta arca megjelent Maxwell monitorján.

- Allah hogy van?! – szörnyülködött szinte könnyes szemmel a szöszke.

- Maximum két percet volt víz alatt ez még nem feltétlen halálos. – közölte Trowa a tényeket.

- Bázis, most! Jeges víz! – szólt kicsit, nagyon picit, aggódva Wufei.

- Pillanat! – morrant Heero, majd elsütve fegyverét, tüzijátékba burkolta a támaszpontot. – Hn! – azzal felszállva előrement, biztosítva a terepet.

Duo, már el is indult „hazafele". Ám nem sejtette, hogy a lány a hideg levegőtől, s a rajta lévő hideg víz kombinációjától, na meg az őt fogó jeges fém kéztől, végzetessé is fajuló hő veszteséget fog elszenvedni.

Megérkezve, a copfoska Heero segítségével, finoman kiemelte a gundam mancsából az aléltat, majd bevitték a támaszpontra. bent a lány szóbájában finoman lefektették a nagymacskát az ágyra. Hirtelen Akina teste változni kezdett, ami azt jelentette, hogy szervezete végzetesen legyengült. A többiek csak nagyot néztek, még Yuy is mert ez nem volt a leírásban. De Quatre ezt sejtve odalépett a holtsápadt bigéhez. megérintve arcát, megállapította, hogy a lány teste már csak huszonnyolc fok körül mozog.

- Azonnal fel kell melegíteni, mielőtt eléri a kritikus fokot! – nézett aggódva az angyalka.

- A test hő kell. Ezt rád bízzuk Duo. – mosolygott féloldalasan Barton.

- A te barátnőd. Bújj hozzá. – vigyorgott Wufei, miközben még jobban rápirított, az amúgy is rákot játszó hajas babára.

- Igazuk van. – morrant Heero, majd kilépdelt a szobából.

A többiek éterien vigyorogva, Quatre kicsit vörösen is magukra hagyták a gerlicepárt. 02 először nem akart kötélnek állni aztán az arabocska benyitott.

- Ha azt akarod, hogy éljen, gyorsan cselekedj Duo! – majd mosolyogva csukta be a nyílászárót.

Csak ennyi kellett a shinigaminak. Gyorsan, de finoman lerángatta szerelme lucskos ruháit. Közben próbált arra is ügyelni, hogy nadrágja ne legyen szűk, illetve ne gyulladjon fel a feje, mikor levette a lány melltartóját is. Betakarta Akinát, végül maga is levetkőzött bokszerre. Érezte, amint szíve majdnem szétrobban, hőmérséklete felugrik, s feje úgy lüktet, mintha kalapáccsal ütnék. Becsukva szemeit, nagyot nyelt és bebújt a takaró alá. Mikor hozzáért a jéghideg női testhez, rendesen megijedt.

- Úr Isten, remélem nem késő! – suttogta magának.

Teljesen hozzásimult a cicához, s átölelte őt karjaival, lábaival.

- Kérlek! Ne merj itt hagyni! Most végre reményem volt egy családra! Kérlek, kérlek ne vedd el ezt tőlem! – suttogta miközben indigókék szemeiből kigördült egy-egy könnycsepp, majd forrón végigcsorgott Sayaka arcán, miközben a fiú megcsókolta a hideg ajkakat. Maxwell még jobban átölelte a cicát, majd elaludt.

Már éjjel egy óra volt, mikor a lány hőfoka elérte a harmincötöt és felébredt. Homályos látással körbenézett a helyiségben. Agya regisztrálta, hogy saját szobájában van, s hogy az ágyon. Hirtelen megérezte a srácból áradó meleget. Elkezdett mozgolódni, mire Maxwell most pillanatnyilag hiperaktív érzékszervei azonnal jeleztek. A fiú szemei felpattantak. Az ibolyakék szemek összetalálkoztak a barna íriszekkel.

Akina megfordult a srác ölelésében, majd jobb kezével megcirógatta a fölé hajoló hajas baba arcát. Lágy mosoly terült el arcán, mikor letörölt egy könnycseppet leírhatatlanul boldog pasija orcájáról.

- Úgy tűnik kaptam még egy esélyt az életre Istentől! Hála neked Duo! Köszönöm! – suttogta Sayaka és megcsókolta szerelmét.

Ám ekkor éles fájdalom nyilallt bal alkarjába, mire a bige összerándult. Erősen figyelnie kellett, nehogy fogait rácsattintsa a pali nyelvére. Maxwell érezte a lány rázkódását, s elvette ajkait.

- Mi a baj?

- A mobilesuitnak sikerül eltörnie a bal alkarom két csontját. És azt hiszem elmozdult a két csont. Ha nem rakjuk őket a helyükre, két nap múlva rosszul fog összeforrni… akkor talán járni sem fogok tudni. – mosolygott fájdalmasan Akina.

- Megyek Heeroért. Takarózz be! – ugrott ki 02, majd egy bokszerben ment a random csontkovácsért.

Pár perc múlva, megjelent a keresettel együtt az ajtóban. Yuy hideg tekintettel odalépett, a kicsit még mindig sápadt csapattársnőhöz. Jobb tenyerét a cica homlokára téve számonkérően nézett terrorista testvérére.

- Nem melegítetted eléggé!

A copfoska feje lángszínt öltött, miközben arcára az a „muszáj volt ezt most pont" dühös kifejezés költözött.

- Hm! Így már jó lesz! – mosolyodott el Wing pilótája

- „Ja és ezt pont te mondod te sétáló jégtömb!" – morgott magában a hajas baba, odalépve a piszkálódóhoz.

- „Nézzenek oda! Csepeg a jégcsap!" – nézett kitágult szemekkel az amazon az előtte álló rövid hajú kékszemű Mr. Tökélyre.

- Mutasd! – morrant 01, kezét a nő felé nyújtva.

Akina másik kezével a sérültre bökött, jelezve melyik a kezelni való, s hogy nem tudja felemelni. Heero a tőle nem megszokott finomsággal vette kezei közé a végtagot. Közben figyelte társa barátnőjének arcváltozásait.

- Mindkét csont elcsúszott. Helyre kell rakni. – s már pont hozzáfogott volna a művelethez, mikor Sayaka közbeszólt, fájdalmas arccal.

- Duo hozz valamit a fogaim közé amire ráharaphatok mert…nem akarok idő előtt protkót csináltatni!

A felszólított elrobogott konyha iránt, majd két másodperc múlva visszatért egy jókora fakanállal a kezében. Az ágyhoz lépve szerelme fehér fogai közé rakta a nyelet. Yuy ránézett a páciensre, aki biccentve jelezte, mehet. A pilóta nem szöszmötölt. Szakszerűen meghúzva a csaj karját a csuklónál fogva helyre tette a törött vázrészeket. Ám abban a pillanatban a fakanalat hangos roppanással elharapta, Akina fájdalomtól felerősödött állkapcsa. Végül a csajszi bealélt a fájdalomtól és a fáradtságtól. Jégcsap úrfi fogta a pórul járt főzőeszköz két végét, sínt rögtönözve rákötötte őket a panther kezére, a magával hozott gézzel. Ránézett aggódó, majdnem meztelen társára, aztán távozott a nyílászárón át.

Maxwell végigsimított az alélt barátnő orcáján, majd finoman szétnyitva a vöröses ajkakat, kihalászta a bent maradt fadarabot.

- Neked aztán erős fogaid vannak! Remélem nem fogsz megrágcsálni, bár nem bánnám a ha finoman csinálod! – suttogta a fiú, mire ráeszmélt mit is mondott, testét elárasztotta a vörösség. Óvatosan bemászott a takaró alá, elnyúlt Akinával szemben, s vigyázva a sérült végtagra magához ölelte a hosszú hajú amazont.

Reggel hatkor a szöszke angyal óvatosan benyitott, hogy megbizonyosodjon macskatársnőjük még él. Azt látta, hogy a párocska egymást öleli a nyoszolyán, s békésen alszik nagy mosollyal az arcán.

- De aranyosak! Biztos éhesek lesznek majd! Szólok Trowanak, hogy üssön össze valamit nekik. – csukta be az ajtót 04, miközben a konyha felé indult.

Negyed nyolckor a cica ébredt meg először. Lassan lenézett törött bal karjára. Megszemlélte a hevenyészett, de most nagyon is praktikus sínt.

- „Egész jó ahhoz képest. Yuy ügyes!" – húzta el jobb szájszélét felfele, majd tekintete az alvó srácra tévedt. A békés arcot enyhén takarta a mogyoróbarna frufru. Hirtelen észrevette, hogy Duo jobb karja az ő feje alatt van, s a pasas úgy öleli őt, mintha valamitől meg akarná védeni.

- „Tényleg nagyon félt! De ez fordítva is igaz!" – gondolta magában a panther bige, miközben ép kezével kisimította a copfoska arcából a kósza fürtöket. Ő persze felébredt az érintésre. Szemei élénken csillogva sasolták párja arcát.

- Jó reggelt álomszuszék!

- Hidd el, ha ennyire aggódsz valakiért, akkor te is elfáradsz! Karod hogy van? – érdeklődött a fiatal terrorista.

- Egész jól. Már érzem, hogy kezd összeforrni a csont…

Ám nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, ugyanis Quatre lépett be az ajtón, vörös kockás ingben, kezében az ágytálcán lévő reggelivel. A meglepett párocska színt váltva reagált a vigyorgó angyalka beléptére. A pincér mögött a másik három pasas lesett be. Wufei kicsit mosolyogva, akárcsak Trowa, persze Heero mínusz ezer fokos maradt. Sayaka gyorsan magára húzta a takarót, majd hóna alá fogva a széleket, görög stílusú ruhát fabrikált. Az indigó szemű kissé a „megöllek titeket" nézést alkalmazva eltüntette a nyílásból a három kíváncsiskodót.

Winner nagy boldogan letette a vázás rózsával díszített, egy tányéron tálalt, egy pár evőeszközzel ellátott sült húst és krumplipürét. Végül jó felszolgálóhoz híven meghajolva „jó étvágyat" kívánt, s kimasírozott a hálóhelyiségből. Sayakáék egymásra, majd az ételre néztek. egyből feltűnt nekik a fiúk csele, miszerint, majd meg kell egymást etetniük.

- Haláliak ezek a fiúk! – fakadt ki nevetve a bige, majd megpuszilta a gőzölgő fejű pilótát. – Na, megetetsz, hogy erőre kapjak?

Duo felkapva a villát, megvakarta zavarában buksiját, aztán szeletelni kezdte a húst. Finom kis falatokra szabdalta a fehérjét. Remegő kézzel nyújtotta a csajszi szája felé a falatot.

- Figyi miért remegsz ennyire!? – érdeklődött félrehajtott fejjel az etetett.

A pasas lefagyott, majd zavarában ismét vakargatni kezdte a fejét. Végül elszánta magát.

- Hááát…ez a helyzet olyan mintha… hát hogy is mondjam…már házasok lennénk.

- A csókkal már azok vagyunk drágám. – felelte Akina, miközben hozzábújt a fiú mellkasához.

02 majdnem eldobta a villát a válasz hallatán. Lávaszín arccal, eltátott szájjal nézett szerelmére, aki csak szembecsukva mosolygott rá.

- „ Wow akkor most…én tulajdonképpen eljegyeztem azzal a csókkal?! Huh! Hány éves kortól is lehet házasodni…a'sszem tizennyolc! Még két év… " – ám eszmefuttatását megzavarta, mikor a lány bekapta a kezében lévő villán a falatot.

Maxwell tágra zárt szemekkel figyelte, ahogy szíve választottja csukott szemmel lehúzza a husit az evőeszközről. Nagyot nyelt, s most már az etetésre koncentrált teljesen. Fejéből pedig próbálta kizárni a nem oda illő perverz gondolatokat, kevés sikerrel.

Amikor már csak a fele volt meg a húsnak meg a köretnek, a párducka átvette a villát, s ő adagolta a falatokat a copfoska szájába. Egy fél óra múlva felkeltek, ám az öltözéssel volt egy kis gikszer. Végül az indigó íriszű öltöztette fel nagy nehezen a bigét. Főleg a melltartónál, meg a farmer sliccénél öltött paprikaszínt a terrorista feje. A hölgyemény persze nagyon is élvezte a pirongató szituk hatásait a shinigamira. Ekkor azonban észrevette, hogy sötétbarna varkocsa csurom víz még az előző napi nem kívánt fürdőtől.

- „És ezt hogy fogom…"

Ám a felöltözött hajas baba megadta a választ. Megfogva a csöpögő hajköteget elkezdte finoman bontogatni. Midőn végigért, elment hajkeféért, meg hajszárítóért. Hamarosan a dús sötétbarna hajzuhatag csak úgy szálldosott a gondos kezek között a meleg levegőben. Amint megszáradt, Maxwell fogott egy tincset jobb oldalt elől és szépen befonta azt egy darabig. Majd ugyanezt megismételte a másik félen is. Végül középre véve őket egy közös hármas fonatot kreált belőlük. hat hajgumi segítségével pedig bizonyos közönként összefogta a zuhatagot. A csaj persze hagyta játszani a gyereket, mert miért ne. A végeredményen persze elcsodálkozott, de nem csak ő, hanem a többiek is. Az amazon küllemen csak az a háromszögletű kendő éktelenkedett, amit a hiperaktív védelmező rakott párja nyakába, hogy abban pihentesse sérült végtagját.

Amíg a bestia gyógyulgatott, Maxwell senkit nem engedett a közelébe, leszámítva a szöszi arabot, nem nézve őt potenciális veszélyforrásnak. Persze csak a konyhán kívül. Két nap múlva Akina érezte, hogy csontjai már épek és egészek újra. Persze a fiúk közül egyik sem hitt neki, mire ő átalakulva, letépte magáról a kötést, s egy tripla szaltó bemutatás után négy lábon landolt a srácok mögött a kemény járólapon. e bemutató után persze senki sem vitázott már vele.

* * *

A gyanú

Közben Oz főhadiszállásán Lady Une tájékoztatta Treize Kushreanadat a fejleményekről, megfigyelésekről. Mindemellett, megmutatta az esetről készült kültéri kamerafelvételek összevágott filmjét is.

- Igen figyelemre méltó! Vajon miféle kapcsolat van a nagymacska és a gundamek között? Lady Une! Megfigyelés alatt kell tartanunk ezt a nagymacskát a harcok során! Ha jól sejti akkor még hasznunkra válhat, amint kiderül miféle szálak fűzik össze az állatot az öt pilótával. Tájékoztassa az összes bázist, hogy, amint feltűnik a párduc a színen, próbálják meg veszélyes helyzetbe hozni. Ezen kívül minden kamerát állítsanak a macskára. Ennyi. Leléphet!

- Ezer örömmel uram.

Azzal a hölgy kiadta minden bázisnak a parancsokat.

Sayaka felépülése után hat nappal a fiúk ismét kaptak egy feladatot. Persze a copfoska erősen tiltakozott, hogy a lány is velük menjen. Fél órás vita után Trowa megfogta Duo vállát.

- Olyan fölösleges azon vitáznod, hogy ne jöjjön. Az ösztöne azt mondja, hogy védjen meg, innentől vesztettél a vitában drága barátom. – sóhajtotta az emófrizkó

A lefőzött shinigami még főtt magában egy darabig:

- „Ennek is pont, most kellett bőbeszédűvé fejlődnie!"

Végül nem volt mit tenni. Akina jött velük. Ám Maxwell addig nem hagyta békén, míg szavát nem adta, hogy Deathscythe közelében fog maradni. A párduc szem forgatva, de beleegyezett. Így a kaszás mobilesuit egy macsekkal a vállán indult harcba. Persze a bestia nem maradt a közelben sokáig. A csatatéren cikázva igyekezett visszafizetni az ellenségnek a múltkorit, miszerint kölcsön kinyír, visszajár. Nem is sejtette, hogy minden kamera őrá van állítva, s hogy az adatok közvetlenül Treizehez futnak. Ráadásul, minden Leo megpróbálta őt vagy lelőni, vagy eltaposni, de olyan szorgossággal, hogyha a macs egyet leterített, rögtön három jött helyette. A fiúk túl el voltak foglalva ahhoz, hogy ezt észrevegyék, mivel mindenkire jutott elég ellenség. Hirtelen a cica vétett egy hibát. Belefutott három Leo gyűrűjébe. Mindegyik ráfogta lőfegyverét. Nem voltak túl jók az esélyek, mire az egyik mobilesuitot kettészelte egy termo kasza. Az őrült kacajt hallató shinigami beleszólt a fülmikrofonba:

- Jól vagy?

- Nyáááááá! – hallatszott a válasz a fekete cilától, miközben biccentett megmentőjének.

- Légy óvatos! Ezeket itt elintézem menj csak tovább, de vigyázz!

- Miáúúúúúú! – azzal Akina tovább indult.

Pár perc múlva újabb ellenségbe botlott.

- „Oké ez nagyon durva!" – ugrott félre a bige egy felé zúgó óriási ököl elől. Gyorsan rápattant a mechanikus végtagra, majd szokásához híven, átnyúl a mellkas páncélon. Darabokban rángatta ki a pilótát, ám végezni sem volt ideje egy másik sétáló konzerv hatalmas lába miatt, ami igyekezett őt szőnyegesíteni.

- „Na jó! Kezdek fáradni, ideje valami könnyebb után nézni!" – azzal elviharzott az irányítótorony felé. Simán átjutva a közönséges acélajtón, osonni kezdett. ezüstcsengettyűje halkan jelezte a katonáknak közeledtét.

- Uram! Valami csengettyűszót hallok a folyosón felém közeledni!

- Figyeljen oda katona és jelentse, hogy mi az!

- Úr Isten ez az a fekete nagymacska! ÁÁááááááh! – ordított tüzet nyitás közben a szerencsétlenje. A vad azonban nem volt könyörületes hangulatban. Hamarosan az illető feltépett torokkal fulladt meg saját vérében. Tovább haladva, véres nyomokat hagyva a cicmic, hamarosan újabb két katonát sodort a pszichikai hadviselés mezejére, mikor azok meghallották nyakörvének jellegzetes zaját.

- Hallom a csengettyűt! – hadarta idegesen az egyik ellenség a zaj irányába fordulva.

- Én is! Ott van! Lőj! Lőj! Áááááhhhhh!

Hiába nyitottak tüzet. A vörös ködöt látó biológiai gyilkoló gép mindkettőt fejetlenítette. Agyvelőtől csöpögő, véres pofával, mellkassal kinyír még negyven embert, mígnem elért az irányítóteremig. A bent lévők, már a folyosó elején hallották a vészjósló csingi-lingit. Remegtek, mert tudták, hogy a bestia fel sem veszi a golyókat, s hogy borzasztóan gyors. Ekkor a csengés ritmusa felgyorsult, mire Akina egyszerűen lendületből, éles karmait előrenyújtva betört az ajtón.

Kint Heeroék a mikrofonokon keresztül már tudták, az irányítóknak annyi. Quatre persze minimális hangerőn követte az eseményeket, érzékeny mivolta miatt. Hamarosan meglátták, amint a párduc feléjük vágtázik maszatosan. Ám a lány nagyot bukott, mikor egy még repülő Aeries alágyújtott kicsit lövedékeivel. Deathscythe, azonnal mozdult, s egy jól irányzott csapással leszedte a figyelmetlen ellent.

A földön Sayaka, enyhén megpörkölt bundával, golyózó szemekkel ült egyhelyben.

- „Hú bazzeg ezek tényleg a prémemet akarják! Jé csillagok!" – szédelgett egy darabig, majd Maxwell gundamjének felé nyújtott kezére felugorva, lefeküdt a fémmancsra, s szunyált.

A kamerák hűen kísérték végig a macska mozdulatait, aminek Oz feje nagyon is örült. Főleg azt a két jelenetet méltányolta, mikor a prémes bestia veszélybe került, s így kiviláglott kapcsolata a csapat egyik tagjával.

- Na lám-lám! Úgy tűnik a kaszás gundam pilótája a gazdája ennek a „Csengettyűs Halálnak". Ez nem is rossz kódnév! Bár még kell néhány adat, mielőtt léphetnénk.

Azzal Kushrenada további megfigyeléseket rendelt el az ügyben.

Hamarosan a terroristák két újabb küldetést kaptak. Ezeknél is, mint az előzőnél, a Leok nagy érdeklődést mutattak a nagymacska felé. A második küldetés alkalmával négy olyan szituáció alakult ki, amiknél csak egy hajszálon múlott a párduc élete. Szerencsére, a skacok, de főleg Deathscythe pont jókor voltak jó helyen. Ezek a megnyilvánulások, csak még jobban megerősítették Oz vezetőjének fejében a gyanút, hogy el kell kapni az állatot.

- Most már biztos! El kell fognunk azt a macskát. Akár még néhány hasznos információt is kicsalhatnánk a testéből, pár kísérlet során, azon kívül, hogy elkapjuk a terroristákat. Lady Une! Kérem értesítse Zechset, hogy a következő legvalószínűbben támadás alá kerülő támaszpontra menjen a Tallgeesel. A feladata pedig, hogy csapdába csalva a második számú gundam támadásával elfogni a „Csengettyűs Halált"! – fordult ördögi mosollyal a szalmaszőke férfi a hölgyeményhez.

- Igenis!

Pár perccel később Marquise már indult is a kijelölt támaszpontra. Magában viszont, csak Oz egy újabb szemét húzásának gondolta ezt a feladatot, a pilótákkal szemben. Így hát megfogadta, ha rajta múlik, ő nem bántja majd a párducot, csak elkapja.

A második küldetésnél, már a fiúk is felfigyeltek az ellenség túlzott érdeklődésére a lány iránt. Otthon össze is ültek ezt megbeszélni.

- Nem tetszik ez nekem, hogy Oz ennyire érdeklődik eziránt a nő iránt! – tálalta Wufei a tényeket kissé kiemelve a „nő" szót.

- Valószínűleg lehetséges gyengepontot látnak benne! – nézett Trowa sokatmondóan Duóra.

- Egyetértek. – morrant Yuy, szintén a copfoska felé fordulva.

- Ha valaki rohadék hozzá mer érni azzal a kibaszott…. – kezdte az indigószemű.

- Talán ki kéne hagynunk az akciókból, mielőtt komolyan meg sérül vagy rosszabb… - aggodalmaskodott Quatre félbeszakítva a felspannolt copfoskát.

- Felejtsétek el! – toppant be hirtelen a vita tárgya. – Engem, mint tudjátok Dr. J. azért alkotott, hogy képes legyek megsemmisíteni a gundameket. Az ösztöneimbe belekódolta a harcot, így ha akartok, sem hagyhattok ki, mert az ösztöneim miatt utánatok mennék BÁRMI ÁRON! Ez egy! Kettő, szintén ösztöni funkció, nem vagyok képes egyedül hagyni Duot még ha akarnám, ami nem épp a szitu, akkor sem! Főleg ha tudom, hogy éppen küzd! A feltétlen hűség az oka, amit a doki „belém ültetett" és amit ő elnyert mikor elsőként megcsókolt. – mutatott Sayaka a hajas babára, majd az ölébe ülve hozzábújt.

02 elpirult e szerelem vallomás hallatán. Jó szorosan átölelte csaját. A jelenet láttán, Quatre majdnem elolvadt, Trowa arcán a sztoikus nyugalom tükröződött. Wufei magában a női nemet átkozta, míg Yuy azzal a „lelőlek" nézéssel vizslatta az idegesítő szerelmeseket, míg magában „nagyon szépeket" gondolt Dr. J.-ről. Így a vita lezárult.

Két napra rá megkapták a következő „jegyet", ami egy hegység lábánál lévő bázis megsemmisítésére szólt. Akina most már, tényleg csak a kaszáska közelében irtotta az ellent. Nem kísérelt meg nagyon messze menni, hisz tudta, akkor célpont válik belőle, bármilyen erős is. Fekete golyóként cikázott Deathscythe lábai között. Csengője csak úgy zengett a nyakában. Ekkor megjelent az ellenséges Tallgeese. A parancs értelmében csak Duot támadta, hogy őt sarokba szorítva, felhergelje a kis őrző-védő cicmict. A copfoska hamarosan elég szorult szituba keveredett. Épp hogy sikerölt elhárítnia a termo kardot, mielőtt az kettészelte volna. A két egymásnak feszülő mobilesuit farkasszemet nézett.

Akina ekkor vette észre, hogy társa nagyon nincs rózsás helyzetben. Gyorsan körülnézett nem tud-e valamelyik terrorista társ segíteni. A sors fintora ként, Wingen, Sandrockon, Heavyarmson és Natakun egyenként húsz Leo lógott. Egyikőjük sem tudott moccanni.

- „A kibaszott életbe! Tuti, hogy csapda, de…! NEM! Nem hagyom, hogy őt bántsák, ha az életemen múlik akkor sem!" – iramodott meg Zechs felé.

Maxwell hallotta az ezüst csiling hangját. Riadt kifejezés költözött arcára, majd beleordított saját fülkommunikátorába:

- Ne gyere ide!

Ám túl késő volt. Sayaka, vörös függöny mögül látta a világot, így el sem ért tudatáig a figyelmeztetés. Egy pillanatra megtorpant a két küzdő robot között, majd megfeszítve hátsó izomrugóit felpattant, szerelme konzervének bal karjára, onnan egyenesen rávetődött az ellenséges gundamre.

- „El a kezekkel tőle te hullajelölt!" – ordította el magát a cica.

- Végre itt vagy! – mosolyodott el Maquise a támadó párduc láttán.

Amint a célpont rajta volt, begyújtotta lökhajtású motorjait, s kilőtte magát az ég felé. A panther belemélyesztette szemfogait a robot mellkas páncéljába. Ám hirtelen mechanikus ujjak fonódtak testére, s letépték őt a páncélról, amiből egy darab a fogai között maradt. A hosszú hajú hercegecske jól szemügyre vette monitorain keresztül a dühöngő macskát jobb keze között. Akina rángatózott, még egy darabig, aztán fejéről azonnal elszállt a vörös lepel, mikor Zechs megszorongatta kicsit.

- „ÓÓóóóóó hogy az a….! Már megint nagy bajban vagyok! A kurva életbe! Gyorsan le kell szednem a bilétát, nehogy be tudják azonosítani Duot"

A fekete fantom, erőnek erejével kirángatta egyik mancsát a szorításból. Nyakörvéhez nyúlva letépte az ezüst D.M.-es rombuszt. Még a fülében lévő kommunikátortól is megszabadult. Tallgeese pilótája, Kushrenada parancsa értelmében elindult a főhadiszállás felé, így csakhamar látótávolságon kívülre kerültek

Lent ezt látva a shinigami teljesen kikattant! Ámokfutásában kaszájának egyetlen csapásától, minimum hat Leo hullott darabokra. Elérve a toronyig, egymaga szabdalta szét apró darabokra. Még a hegyoldal fele is leomlott a csapás következtében. Ezen az akción még Yuy is eltátott a száját. A lángoló bázis előterében Deathscythe kaszáját lógatva lépdelt feléjük. Mindegyik testvér monitorján megjelent Maxwell elsötétült arca. A fogát csikorgató, vicsorgó fiú arcán keserű könnyek folytak végig. Válla rázkódott. Sanrdock vigasztalási szándékként rátette kezét társa bal vállára. A termo kasza villámsebesen felemelkedve lecsapott a robot mellett lévő sziklára, ami darabokra robbant szét. Ezt követően egy hang nélkül megindult saját bázisuk felé. A másik négy nem szólt semmit. Tudták mennyire fájhat ez társuknak. Főleg a szöszke érezte testvére szenvedését. Némán tértek vissza bázisukra.

* * *

Fogságban

Több ezer kiló méterre a fiúktól az égen Zechs célja felé tartott. Azt azonban furcsállta, hogy a kezében lévő bestia meglehetősen nyugodtan viselkedik.

- Különös. Úgy néz rám mintha…nem is párduc, hanem ember lenne. Lehet, hogy sokkal több van benne mint hinnénk. – mormolta a bigét figyelve a hercegecske.

Akina rendíthetetlenül sasolta a mobilesuit vizuális szenzorait. Próbálta kitalálni mit akarhatnak vele. Hirtelen rádöbbent!

- „A rohadt…! Ezek csapdába akarják csalni a többieket! Na meg, ha kísérletezgetni kezdenek velem akkor…! Nem! Nem fogom hagyni magam!" – határozta el magát a csaj.

Midőn megérkeztek, Kushrenada személyesen ment ki a fantom elé.

- Lám itt a híres „Csengettyűs Halál"! Milyen szép állat – nyújtotta kezét a gundam mancsában lévő nagymacska felé.

Akina hátrasunyt füllel, vicsorogva fújt Oz vezérére. A pasas vigyorgott, majd csettintett ujjával, mire a kecses fekete nyakba egy apró injekciós lövedék fúródott. Az altató azonnal hatni kezdett, mire a cila bealudt.

- Hát ez lenne az a híres bestia?! Szép kísérleti példány. – nézett végig a fekete árnyékon a Lady.

Az alvó nagymacskát felszíjazták a laborasztalra. A tudósok sürgősen munkának láttak. Nyál mintát akartak éppen venni a bestiától, mikor az felébredve, egyszerűen leharapta az alkalmatlankodó fehérköpenyes kezét. Bunda felborzolva letépte bőrszíjait, s random kinyiffantotta a közelébe tévedő embereket.

- „Engem ti nem fogtok kísérleti patkánynak használni!"

Ám ekkor egy lánc fonódott jobb mancsára, s kirántotta a lábát, minek következtében a bige elterült. Még két lánc csavarodott rá. A katonák két méter sugarú körben vették körül. Beljebb nem mertek merészkedni, mivel a fekete bestia még mindig élénken mozgott. Egy elektromos bot segítségével végül villanyoltása kényszerítették a csaj elméjét. Végül egy kamerával, és egy fekvőhellyel ellátott zárkába dugták. A rácsokba pedig áramot vezettek.

Eközben a terrorista testvérek bázisán gyászos hangulat ült. Duo ibolyakék íriszeiből kiveszett az a felhőtlen öröm, ami általában jellemezte a kölyköt. Komoran, Heero jégcsapmodorát felvéve mászkált a folyosókon. Egyik társa sem mert hozzászólni, ugyanis szegény Quatre elkövette ezt a hibát, s a copfoska kaszája, csak hajszál híján kerülte el a fejét, mély lyukat ütve tehetetlen dühében a falba.

Teltek a napok. Maxwell egyre türelmetlenebbül várta a következő küldetést, hogy visszafizesse kamatostul Oz-nak a lelki sebeket. Közben Mr. Jégcsap egyszerűen bekempelt a szobájába. Csak a klaviatúra klimpírozása hallatszott ki. Wufei meditálással próbálta meg lekötni negatív energiáit, vagy éppen harcgyakorlatozott. Trowa késdobálással kötötte le fölös energiáit, minek következtében a falról már mállani kezdett a vakolat. Quatre agyában takarítás közben csak úgy viharoztak a tervek a hiányzó csapattárs megkeresésére. Egyszóval mondva mindenki aggódott a cicáért.

Már eltelt egy hónap. A cicának, csak vizet adtak, hogy legyengítsék a vizsgálatokra. Az eddigi kísérletezések arra, hogy kirángassák abból cellából, mind halálos áldozattal végződtek, az ellen számára. Most is megkísérelték midőn az egyik katona fejetlenül távozott hullazsákban a helyszínről. Nappal a nagymacska a legsötétebb sarokba húzódott vissza, a kamera, figyelő lencséje elől. Ma viszont vitt magával egy kis fehérjét is az emberi koponya, kigúvadt szemekkel meredt rá, miközben az emberhúsra fanyalodott bige, undorodva falta a szükséges tápanyagot, állatalakja fenntartására.

- „Remélem Duo nem fog a nyomomba eredni, mert akkor csapdába sétál! Áh minden embernek ilyen ízű a húsa ez undorító, de muszáj…gle, gle…ha nem akarom a kezükbe adni a DNS-emet!" – morfondírozott magában a fekete párduc.

Csont roppant. A koponya csontjai közül, a lány kiette a jó zsíros agyvelőt, ami még két napi elég lesz neki.

- Uram! Újabb emberünket vesztettük el, midőn megpróbáltuk a kísérleti alany laborba vitelét. – jelentette Kusrenadanak az egyik katona.

- Értem. Hagyjuk tovább gyengülni! Most már nagyon érdekel az állat, tudni akarom miért ilyen. Apropó, ha a gundamek újból lecsapnak, tájékoztassák őket, hogy nálunk van az állatuk, s ha élve akarják, akkor adják fel magukat. Kapnak egy hét gondolkodási időt. Ha pedig nem a válasz, akkor lesz egy új prém ágyelőm a szobámba.

- Értettem!

Újabb hónap telt el. Már júliust írt a naptár, s a fiúk még mindig nem kaptak küldetést. Maxwellt, most már a depresszió sötét árnyéka követte mindenhova. Enni is csak akkor evett, mikor társai Yuyval az élen erőszakkal belétuszkolták a kaját. Azon kívül az erdőben, az egyik fa ágán ült egész nap, az eget bámulva. Tekintete a távolba révedt.

- Akina! HHhhhhhh remélem, még élsz! – sóhajtotta a mogyoró fonatú.

- Ne aggódj, megtaláljuk. – válaszolt a szöszke.

Duo szomorú tekintettel meredt a vigasztalóra, aztán tekintetét újra a felhős ég felé fordította. A hónap közepén a nagymacskát átvitték egy másik bázisra, s ott próbálták meg kivizsgálni sikertelenül. Az egyre vadabb bestia, mikor betessékelték az új cellába szedett magának egy kis szuvenírt. Pont a ketrecajtó becsukása és áramosítása előtt elkapta az egyik pasas lábát, majd berángatta őt területére. A katona hiába próbálta meg lelőni az állatot, az mielőtt még meghúzta volna a ravaszt elmarta a torkát. A falfehér társak szeme láttára lafatyolta Sayaka a friss sebből az életet adó nedvet, miközben a haldokló mellkasán feküdt.

- „Nem! Soha! NEM HAGYOM MAGAM, NEM FOGTOK MEGTÖRNI! HA KELL EGYENKÉNT NYIFFANTALAK MEG TITEKET ÉS MEGISZOM A VÉRETEKET, HOGY ÉLETBEN MARADJAK!" – szikráztak vérszomjtól csillogó égkék szemekkel meredve az izzadó férfiakra.

A kamerák híven közvetítették az eseményeket Lady Une irodájába, mivel ő lett megbízva a megfigyeléssel. Még az ő vérmérsékletének is sok volt ez a látvány. Az annyira nyugodt és hűs Ladyt kiverte a víz, mikor meglátta a kamerába vicsorgó, fekete gyilkos vértől csöpögő szemfogait.

- Úr Isten ez egy szörnyeteg!

Ezentúl a cica már csak vizet kapott. Rendesen le is soványodott, mivel a katona hulláját kihalászták tőle. Egyre gyengébb lett napokon belül. Július végén egy éjszaka a lány érezte, hogy teste nem bírja tovább, ha nem alszik egy keveset, mivel eddigi fogsága alatt alig aludt négy órát összesen.

- „Nem bírja tovább a szervezetem áhhhhh! Aludnom kell vagy levesztem az eszméletemet és emberi formát öltök! Nem kerülhet a DNS-em az ő kezükbe, mert az veszélyt jelent a fiúk számra, s csak egy újabb fegyver lenn Oz kezében a kolóniák ellen! De hogy aludjak úgy, hogy… a fa priccs ez aaaaaaaaaz!" – ütött szöget a bige fejében az ötlet. Karmaival elvágta a priccs egyik oldalát tartó láncokat, mire lett egy hevenyészett fél sátra. Az mögé behúzódva lakot váltott. Csak fekete farkát hagyta meg, hogy kidugva azt, megnyugtassa a stírölőket, ott van. Na meg, hogy ne keltsen gyanút. Szinte azonnal elaludt.

Reggel a katona Lady látta a fekete kígyót, s nem is gyanította, hogy a priccs lapja mögött egy hosszú barna copfos, tizenöt éves lány fekszik. Három napig Akina csak aludt. Ez felkeltette ugyan Une kíváncsiságát, de nem gondolt semmi rosszra.

Közben a fiúk kaptak egy megbízást, aminek a legjobban a frusztrált Duo örült. Amint megérkeztek, shinigami üzemmódba kapcsolva, irtotta az ellent hisztérikus kacajrohamok, s káromkodások közepette. Hirtelen megszólalt az irányítótoronyból a parancsnok hangosbemondóján keresztül.

- Figyeljetek gundampilóták! Ha élve akarjátok viszontlátni „Csengettyűs Halált" adjátok fel magatokat egy hét múlva ugyan itt! Akkor szabadon engedjük a nagymacskát! Ám ha most folytatjátok a támadást, megöljük a bestiát most azonnal! Döntsetek!

Maxwellben megállt az ütő.

- „Még mindig él!" – gondolta magában, s most már biztosra vette, hogy a nyomára tud bukkanni. A négy monitoron keresztül kérdően figyelte társait.

- Visszavonulunk! – jelentette ki legnagyobb meglepetésként Yuy.

Senki sem ellenkezett 01-el. A bázis, így megúszta egyelőre.

„Otthonukban" Duo őrjöngött. Követelte, hogy azonnal szabadítsák ki Sayakát. Wufei egy tarkócsapással vetett véget a shinigami öt perces kattantságának.

- Huh kösz Chang. Hol van Heero? – érdeklődött a copfoska.

A kérdés tárgya ebben a pillanatban lépett ki szobájából, kezében a laptoppal. A számítógépet lerakta az asztalra, majd felnyitotta. A képernyőn egy GPS térkép terpeszkedett, melynek közepén egy piros pontocska villogott.

- Ha jól sejtem ez Akina jel. – jegyezte meg Trowa.

- Igen. Chipet tettem a csengőjébe.

- Miért csak most mondod el hogy már rég tudtad hol van?! Te most szórakozol velem?! Tényleg élvezed, ha kínzol valaki te… - rágalmazta társát a hajas baba.

- Kuss! Csak mostanra sikerült megírnom a megfelelő programot! – morrant Yuy. – Illetve meghackeltem a kamerák felvételeit.

02 persze elhallgatott, s érdeklődve figyelte a videó anyag tartalmát. Látták, hogy a lány mindent elkövet annak érdekében, nehogy génjeinek titka ellenséges kezekbe kerüljön. Az akciói csak újabb tiszteletet váltott ki a srácokban. Bár a vérivásos, hús cafatoló jelenetektől a szöszkének a WC-re kellett rohannia. A felvétel végére, viszont már látták, hogy a nagymacska már nem bírja sokáig.

- Ezek szerint már három napja alszik. Rendesen legyengülhetett. – állapította meg a karate kid.

- Ó Allah csak épségben legyen míg ki nem hozzuk a drágát. Apropó ha szabad előhozakodnom egy tervvel…

Quatre előrukkolt a hónapok óta tökéletesítgetett mentési tervvel. A lényeg a következő volt. Duo és Heero beoson a bázisra és kiszabadítják a lányt. Barton, Winner és Chang megtámadva a bázist magára vonja az ellen figyelmét, így segítve két társuknak a támaszpont tetejére való kijutásra. Ott majd Sandrock felveszi, s a közeli erdőben biztonságba helyezi őket.

- Ezt megbeszéltük! Vágjunk bele! – állt fel helyéről elszántságtól csillogó ibolyakék szemekkel a hiperaktívka.

Az öt terrorista, munkának látott. Hamarosan a tőlük kétezer kilométerre lévő Oz bázis felé vették az irányt.

Közben az amazon felébredt a falap mögött.

- „Ó a francba teljesen legyengültem. Hiába az utolsó lehetőséghez kell nyúlnom! A meditatív transz az egyetlen megoldás, bár ilyenkor kikapcsolom az összes érzékszervem…de legalább energiát spórolok! Áááááááááhhhhhh!" – azzal a lány behúzta fekete farkát, s eltüntette, mivel annak fenntartása is túlzottan energiaigényes volt számára.

- „Hát akkor kezdjük…"

Akina koncentrálni kezdett. Barna szemeinek pupillái egyszer csak kitágultak, megüvegesedtek. Vázizmai elernyedtek. Teljesen elszakadt a környezet ingereitől, s csak befelé figyelt. Ebben az állapotban képes volt akár fél évig is életben maradni, miközben semmit sem mozdult. Ezt a technikát még apja tanította meg neki egész kicsi korában. A transzot csak valami nagyon erős inger volt képes megtörni, ilyen volt a fájdalom.

* * *

Szöktetés

Két idegen alak somfordált Oz katonai támaszpontja körül. A hosszú mogyoróbarna hajköteg a tulaj, minden egyes lépésére meglengett. Társa halál nyugodtan követte az izgatott shinigamit, kinek kezében az apró nyomkövető monitorján ott villogott a cicát jelző vörös pötty. A piros ponttól távolabb két kék jelezte őket. Hirtelen a srácok elbújtak, mivel két őr masírozott feléjük. Elhagyván őket a terroristák behatoltak az ellenséges területre. hang nélkül, kézjelekkel kommunikáltak, nem kockáztatva leleplezésüket. Az hangárhoz érve a fal mentén közlekedve akár az egér eljutottak egy ajtóig.

Míg Yuy őrt állt kilenc millis fegyverével, addig a mester tolvajunk egy elektronikus kódfejtővel feltörte az acélajtó zárját, mire az kitárult. Bejutván, Duo aktiválta a kamerák közvetítését zavaró kütyüt, mait sebtében dobott össze otthon. Rá nézett a nyomkövetőre.

- Erre! – suttogta a jobb oldali folyosó felé mutatva.

- Bent vagytok fiúk? – érdeklődött a szöszke, a fül adóvevőn keresztül, ami mindegyikőjük hallókájában ott volt.

- Igen. Délfelé tartunk a bázis nyugati szárnyába. – felelte Heero.

- Csesszus tesó mi vagy te GPS?! Haláli. – jegyezte meg mosolyogva 02.

- Jelezzetek, ha megtaláltátok Akinát! 04 vége!

- Vettem, 01 vége.

- Okéjs 02 vége.

A két betolakodó tovább suhant a folyosók labirintusában. Maxwell éppen a kijelzőt figyelte, mikor berántották egy apró falon lévő nyílásba. A copfoska épp kiáltani akart volna, s a fegyveréért nyúlt, mikor csuklóját és száját két határozottan erős emberi mancs fogta le és be. Az indigó íriszek Heero komor arcát regisztrálták, aki csendre inti. Két katona ment el a nyílás előtt.

- Hm! – morrant 01.

- Kösz Yuy. Azon a szellőzőn kell majd leereszkednünk két szintet. – mutatott copfoska a szemközti falon lévő rácsra.

- Hm!

Azzal levették a szellőzőrácsot, s bemásztak a légrendszerbe. Sikeresen lemásztak a Duo által hozott csákányos kötélen. Megkeresték a megfelelő nyílást, majd levéve azt, a ketrec előtt álló két őr közé ugrottak. A pali nem kapcsoltak elég gyorsan, így pár pillanat múlva agyi sötétségben elnyúltak a talajon. A kleptomán fiatalember azonnal szokásához híven kutakodni kezdett az ellenséges férfiak zsebében.

- 04 jelentkezz! Megtaláltuk. – informálta társait Heero.

- Rendben akkor indítjuk a támadást. 04 vége! – szállt ki a vonalból angyalka.

Közben Duo megtalálta, amit keresett. A zárhoz tartozó „kulcsot". Odalépett a cellaajtóhoz, s a mágneskártyát a leolvasóhoz tartva inaktiválta a háromszáznyolcvan Voltot a rácsokban. A zár nyelve visszacsúszott, mire az ajtó, résnyire kitárult. Copfoska óvatosan belökve, belépett a szűk kínzókamrába. Mindenütt többnapos vérfoltok díszelegtek a padlón meg a falakon. A fiú óvatosan körbenézett, mire észrevette a falap mögül elő lógó sötétbarna hajvéget.

Kívül ekkor megindulta támadás. Nataku támadott, elsőként jelent meg az ellenség látóterében. A bázison megszólalt a vészjelzés, s a két srác már tudta csapattársaik akcióba lendültek. Zechs is a támaszponton tartózkodott, mikor a gundamek megjelentek. Azonnal tudta, hogy a macskáért jöttek. Fogta pisztolyát és elindult a cellák felé, ami tőle négy emelettel lejjebb volt a nyugati szárnyban.

Maxwell leguggolt. Felemelve a priccs szélét, meglátta az alatta lévő lányt. Borzalmas látvány volt. Akina ruhái véresek, mocskosak voltak. Haja kócosan, szintén koszosan a vörös nedvtől ott feküdt mellette. Bőre hófehéren világított a sötét háttér előtt, akárcsak sovány arca. Mozdulatlanul hevert, ám a legijesztőbb a kitágult pupillájú, üres, üveges tekintet volt, ahogy a semmibe meredt. Duo teljesen elfehéredett, szemei megteltek könnyel. Itt már Yuy sem maradt érintetlen érzelmek terén. Belépett a cellába, majd megtartotta a fapriccset, míg a halálra rettent shinigami ki nem húzta lágyan alóla szerelmét.

Copfoska fél térdre ereszkedve vette ölébe a rezzenetlen testet. A cica továbbra is csak a semmibe bámult félig lehunyt szemein keresztül. A fiú megrázta, mire a csajszi nyaka, feje ernyedten követte a mozgást, majd tartás nélkül hanyatlott párja mellkasára.

- Akina…!Akina…!Szólalj meg! Kérlek! – kérlelte kedvesét a fiú, majd gyorsan a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét.

Hallotta ahogy a szív lassan, de ritmikusan ver és a légzés is egyenletes, bár túl lassú és mély normálishoz képest.

- Még él, de miért nem reagál?! – kérdezte Yuyt kétségbeesetten nézve társára.

- Hm! Tűnjünk innen.

Ám ekkor érkezett meg a hercegecske a helyszínre, s rájuk fogta a pisztolyt.

- Tudtam, hogy eljöttök érte! Várjunk az ott…egy lány! – csodálkozott el a pasas, majd hirtelen értelmet nyert minden az agyában arról, amit észlelt a macskával kapcsolatban. Amikor látta, hogyan néz rá a violakék szemű srác! Olyan düh, harag és védelmezési végy sugárzott belőle, mint egy sérült párját védelmező párducból. Duo még vicsorgott is. Heero sem volt kevésbé harcias, de meglátva az általában mindig vidám testvére arcát, ő is megkérdőjelezte épelméjűségét.

- Szóval ezért volt olyan furcsa tekintete. – jegyezte meg halkan Zechs.

Leengedve fegyverét, levette köpenyét, s odanyújtotta a jégcsapnak. Mind a két terrorista nagyot nézett, persze Mr. Tökély csak mérsékelve. Elvette a fehér köpenyt, odaadta társának, aki rögtön betakarta vele Akina testét.

- Siessetek! Nagy a felbolydulás, de előtte kötözzetek meg, aztán meneküljetek. – térdelt le kezeit előre nyújtva a hercegecske.

A fiúk értették a célzást, megkötözték a pasast. Aztán a copfoska lassan kézbe vette a transzban lévő cilamilát. Az erőtlen nyak a fiú mellkasára ejtette a fejet. Sayaka nem érzett semmit, nem látott semmit és nem hallott semmit. A külvilág csak feketeség volt számára, s néma.

A két fiú, már félúton volt a tető felé, a terv értelmében. Pont egy folyosókanyarulatból bukkantak ki, mikor összefutottak két katonával. Heero azonnal lőtt, majd ütött is. És akinek lekevert egyet, annak a fal adta a másikat, mielőtt a koponyája berepedve véres nyomot hagyott a fémfalon. Felmásztak a tetőre, s látták, hogy Sandrock már a közelben harcol.

- A tetőn vagyunk! – jelentette Yuy a harcolóknak.

Quatre azonnal cselekedett. Nehéz szívvel, de lecsapta az őt akadályozó Leot, majd a tetőn lévő társaiért nyúlt. Ők azonnal felpattantak a fém tenyérre, mire a mobilesuit a közelben lévő sziklák felé vette az utat. Ott megállva, a jégcsap leugorva, megkereste saját „játékszerét". A másik három robot is csatlakozott a visszavonuláshoz, hisz meg van, amiért jöttek. Ráadásul még volt egy félbe maradt ügyük tegnapról. Akina és Duo Quatre robotjának kezén utaztak. A shinigami úgy ölelte a macskalányt, mintha világvége közeledne. A szöszkét elfogta az aggódás. Bekapcsolta kommunikátorát.

- Allah hogy van?

- Él de… - csuklott el a copfoska hangja.

- Allah segíts! – sóhajtotta rémülten az angyalka.

Az arabocska haza vitte a párt, majd elment segíteni társainak a befejezetlen bázisnyiffantásban. Már sötétedett mikor visszatértek mind a négyen, csak négy órába tellett, ebből fél óra, vagy még annyi sem volt a csata időtartama, ugyanis a hónapok óta felgyülemlett negatív érzelmeket most engedték ki, de nem is akárhogyan. Mindegyikőjük átvette Maxwell halálisten stílusát a csatatéren. Oznak esélye sem volt négy pszichopata hangulatú, frusztrált, dühödt, terrorista ellen.

Copfoskát a szobájában találták az ágyon ülve. Kezei között, pedig ott volt a K.O. nagymacska. A négy testvér körbeállta a szerelmespárt.

- Jelentést! – morrant a jégcsap, persze finomabban, mint szokta.

- Órák óta semmi. Ugyan olyan, mint amikor rátaláltunk. – sóhajtott szomorúan Duo közben lehajtva fejét.

- Ugye tudunk rajta segíteni, ugye nem fog meghalni ugye…

- Kuss Winner mielőtt… - kezdett bele a szép szavakkal jól megfűszerezett mondatába a violaszemű, de nem folytathatta.

- Mintha valami transzban lenne. Wufei?!– állapította meg Trowa ujjait meglibegtetve az üres barna szemek előtt.

Az invitált lehajolt Akina szemmagasságába. Jól megnézte magának a tág pupillákat, majd megfogva a csaj jobb csuklóját megvizsgálta a pulzust is. Végezetül leszámolta a légvételek számát, s ritmusát is figyelembe vette. A fekete hajú kínai elgondolkodott, majd hirtelen felvillant elméjében a megoldás.

- Harapd meg! – fordult Maxwell felé.

- Hogy mit?!

- Harapd meg! Ez egy ősi keleti technika. A klánomból sokan ismerték ezt a módszert. Az ember ilyenkor teljesen eltompul a környezet felé. Minimálisra csökkenti energiafelhasználását azzal, hogy leviszi a légzésének és szívverésének számát. Így akár egy félévet, vagy évet is kibírhat élelem, meg víz nélkül, de minimum négy hónapot. Egyetlen gyengepontja ennek az állapotnak az ébresztés! Fájdalom kell hozzá! Nem ok nélkül mondom! Ha vissza akarod kapni a NŐDET, akkor harapd meg! – monologizált egyet a karate kid.

Duonak nem kellett több. Fehér fogait rácsattintotta Sayaka jobb csuklójára. A fájdalom által keltett ingerület, azonnal behatolt az agyba. Ott áttörte a lány tudatos blokkoló falát, így visszarángatta őt a valóságba. Az érzékszervek megelevenedtek, a pupillák összeszűkültek, s a nagymacska bizonyítás képen, hogy visszatért, egyszerűen visszaharapott. Csak a hajas baba nyakába. Az öt fiú, ki hangosabban, ki halkabban, de felsóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől. Persze akit nyakba martak annak hangjába egy kis fájdalom is vegyült.

A cica tudata akkor tért vissza teljesen, mikor nyelvének receptorai regisztrálták az ismerős vér ízét. Szemei teljesen feltisztultak, mire rájött hol is van. Elengedte a rágcsált férfinyakat, majd a tulaj szelíden mosolygó arcára nézett.

- Duo…tényleg te…vagy az? – suttogta hitetlenül.

- Ki lenne más! – ölelte át kedvesét a shinigami.

A lány, értetlenkedő tekintettel meredt körbe, majd a négy KOLLEKTÍVE MOSOLYGÓ pilótára nézett. Ő is viszonozta a boldog arckifejezést, majd egy hangtalan, könnyes köszönömöt formázott ajkaival. A tesók tapintatosságból elhagyták a szoba területét. Quatre a fürdőbe sietett

- „Biztos jót fog majd tenni neki egy forró fürdő!"

Trowa a konyhában verte fel tanyáját, s nekiállt valami nem túl töményt főzni a lány számára. Heero, mint mindig szobájába vonult vissza, s a laptopján kezdett el pötyögni. Wufei a saját helyiségében, kezdett keresgélni gyógyteái között.

- „Ez az! Hogy a nőkkel mennyi baj van! Bár nem gondoltam volna, hogy ismeri ezt a technikát! Persze nyilvánvalóan nincs tisztában a következményekkel az ostoba!" – azzal ki ment a főzőhelyiségbe vizet forralni a főzethez.

* * *

Gondoskodás

Akina hozzábújva a sráchoz észlelte, hogy annak nyakán az ő fognyomából szivárog a vér.

- „Ájájj rossz reflex! A'sszem ki kellene tisztítanom a sebet." – gondolta a cica.

Aztán a férfi legnagyobb meglepetésére, elkezdte nyelvével finoman nyalogatni a harapásnyomot. Közben persze mindketten jól elpirultak.

- „Uhhh micsoda, izgató érzés! Váh állj le, még nem vagyunk házasok! Az agyam komolyan ki akar nyírni…de annyira áhhhhhh! A francba!" – kínlódott magában a hosszú hajú pali, miközben becsukott szemmel próbálta meg lenyugtatni a nyalakodás által felborzolt idegeit. Akina persze észrevette szerelme hangulatváltozását és abbahagyta a sebpucolást.

- Ne haragudj, hogy beleharaptam a nyakadba. Nem akartam fájdalmat okozni…csak…rossz reflex volt. Bocsánat! – nézett megbánóan maga elé a barnaszemű.

- Semmi baj csak…gl…hát az egy érzékeny pont és… - nyeldekelt magyarázkodás közben a pasas

A nagymacska maga is rákvörössé vált, majd lenyomott egy finom harapásszerű csókot a srácnak. Végül bealudt a zavarban lévő terrorista kezeiben. Duo is kikészült idegileg, mire ő is finoman Sayakával a kezében elnyúlt az ágyon és húzta a lóbőrt. Ám tíz perccel később kopogtattak, mire mind a ketten riadtan pattantak fel. Ennek következménye pedig egy lefejelés lett a cicacsaj részéről.

- Szabad! – nyikkant orrát fogva a mogyoró fonatú.

Quatre lépett be, nagy mosollyal az arcán. Kezében ott volt a könnyű leves, amit Barton főzött a cic-cicnek. Ráadásnak a Chang által főzött tea is ott virított a fém lapon.

- Gondoltuk jól esne egy kis étel és ital. És vár egy jó meleg fürdő, ha van kedved.

- Köszönöm szépen! Uh…a gyomrom…eresszetek! – ugrott fel szájára tapasztva kezét a bige.

Egyenesen a mellékhelyiségbe rohant, ahol nem éppen kellemes hangok közepette, megszabadult a gyomrában felgyülemlett embermaradványoktól. Véres csíkkal szája sarkán, remegve, falfehéren tántorgott ki a folyosóra. Fal mellett közlekedve, akár az egerek próbált meg visszajutni a szobába, ám gyenge lábai feladták. Szerencsére Maxwell elkapta.

- Jól vagy? Nagyon rosszul nézel ki!

- Allah! Mi történt?

- Az a helyzet, hogy amíg be voltam zárva…emberhúst és vért ettem, hogy…túléljem, de most… emberként ez nekem…már méreg. – magyarázta szédölögve a cica. – Azt hiszem, le kellene fürödnöm, meg hajat mosnom, talán jót fog tenni.

Megpróbált felállni, de néhány lépés után összeesett, s megint a copfoska karjai tartották vissza attól, hogy lecsókolja a padlót.

- Egyedül nem fürödhetsz ilyen állapotban. – jelentette ki Duo.

- Akkor menj vele, hisz gyakorlatilag már majdnem házasok vagytok nem?! – szólt ki Wufei a szobájából.

A beszólás megtette a hatását. A shinigami tűzszínt öltve nézett a kezében tartottra. Ő visszamosolygott félárbocra vont sötétbarna szemeivel, majd ketten távoztak a páraszobába. Egy negyed órát töltöttek odabenn, majd Akina egy fürdőköpenyben, frissen mosott hajjal lépett ki. 02 az oldalán lépkedett, s tartotta őt nehogy elessen. Fején pedig egy törülköző leledzett, de nem ok nélkül. Az anyag alól ugyanis látható fehér gőzcsíkok kígyóztak elő. Trowa, Wufei, és Quatre vigyorogva néztek ki a konyhából, majd tapintatosan visszahúzták fejeiket, mielőtt a zavarban lévő párocska észlelte volna őket.

A szobában Akina lassan bekanalazta a levest, majd megitta a teát, s érezte az azonnal megnyugtatja gyomrát. Tekintete ekkor a törülközőfejű pasira tévedt, majd annak ágyékára. Sayaka újonnan elvörösödött, de uralta magát.

- „Szegényke! Kicsit sok volt neki, de vajon miért ilyen? Na várjunk csak ő katolikus keresztény! Szóval ezért ilyen szégyenlős! Na jó hagyjuk. Tegyünk rá még egy lapáttal"

Azzal levette Duo fejéről a törcsit. Bal kezével végigsimított a fiú bal combjának belső felén, miközben egyre közelebb hajolt az izzó arcúhoz.

- „Jááááááj ezt ne, mert mindjárt elvesztem a kontrollt!" – húzta el fejét a fiú, de teste nem igazán akart ellenkezni.

Kívánta a helyzetet, s mikor a csaj lágyan belemart a nyakába, jólesően izgató borzongás futott végig. A meleg ajkak feljebb kúszva az ő szájára tapadtak. Sayaka vörös nyelvecskéjével körbe nyalta a férfi ajkait, aki vágyakozva hagyta magát.

- „Oké most itt STOPP! A VALLÁSOM TILTJA! De olyan jó…ÁLLLLJ LEEEE BAZDMEG!" – veszekedett magával a srác, miközben élvezte a bige kényeztetését, aki már a felső ruházata alatt matatott.

Akina észlelte kedvese tépelődését, miközben csókolóztak.

- „Jól van ne kínozzuk tovább a drágát! Amúgy is eléggé fáradt vagyok ideje aludni!" – gondolt egyet a lány, majd kicsit latba vetve testsúlyát a takaróra vitte a hajas babát. Ott átölelte és jól hozzábújt. A füléhez hajolva suttogni kezdett.

- Aludjunk drága shinigamim!

Azzal lecsukva szemét, beszívva Maxwell számára oly kellemes illatát azonnal elaludt. A fiú megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, hogy nem kell megszegnie hitét, majd ő maga is száműzte elméjét az álomföldre. Másnap egy időben keltek. Duonak ekkor tűnt csak fel, hogy a nagymacska nyakörvéről hiányzik az ezüst rombuszlap. Ujjaival megpöcögtette a fekete bőrön lévő csengettyűt.

- Hát a bilétád?

- Letéptem mikor elkaptak! Nem akartam, hogy akárcsak egy halvány nyomuk is legyen, ami elvezeti őket hozzátok! Ti vagytok a családom, és úgy pusztuljak meg, de nem sodorlak titeket veszélybe!

- Drága vagy főleg nekem! – adott puszit a csajszi homlokára Maxwell. – De most öltözz, aztán menjünk reggelizni, mert vissza kell erősödnöd, ha továbbra is harcolni akarsz! – vigyorgott a hiperaktív srác.

Sayaka mosolygott, majd átment saját szobájába felöltözni. Onnan pedig a konyhába indult

Akina gyorsan nyerte vissza energiáját az elkövetkezendő napokban. Egy hónap alatt azaz augusztus végére már ereje teljében volt. A srácok sorra kapták a megbízásokat, ahogy a háború a végkifejlethez közeledett. Újból kísérleteztek a nagymacska befogásával, ám az nem jött össze. A csaj minden egyes alkalommal egyszerűen agyára húzta a vörös takarót, minek következtében ámokfutott a terepen. Persze mindegyik gundampilóta ügyelt rá, de nem lett gond.

Néhány hónap múlva a háború eldőlt. A mérleg nyelve pedig a fiúk javára billent. Mikor a srácok visszatértek a világűrbe és ott balhéztak, s Quatre ámokfutott Gundam Zeroban a lány szinte megkergült mert ott hagyták a Földön. A srácok visszatértével a macska mindegyiket megtépte kicsit elégtételül. Ennek eredménye ként a pasasok egy hétig lábadoztak egy korházban.

Megalakult a World Police illetve a Preventer ügynökség, ahol a fiúkat miután felépültek előszeretettel fogadták, mint terrorista elhárító csoport új gundamjeikkel egyetemben.

* * *

Új (kevésbé veszélyes) munkahely, vagy mégse?

Lady Une-t azonban egy kicsit meg kellett győzni arról, hogy Akinát is vegye be a csapatba. Az öt fiú persze sajátos stílusban, egymás szavába vágva bizonygatták a lány hasznosságát. Főleg a copfoska heveskedett. A jégkocka hölgy, szúrós tekintettel mérte végig az öt pasast, majd egy intéssel elhallgattatta őket. Végigmérte a bigét, akit azonnal, helytelenül, cingárnak, gyengének titulált. Sasoló tekintetét Sayakára függesztette.

- Drága Uraim! Nem látom okát arra, hogy ezt a, már megbocsásson, de nyeszlett lánykát bevegyen maguk mellé a csapatba.

- Nyeszlett! Hölgyem ön a külsőm miatt ítél el! Emlékszik még arra a nagymacskára, amit elfogtak és majd három hónapig éheztettek egy cellában? – érdeklődött a csajszi csípőre tett kézzel.

- Igen emlékszem. Az a bestia sok jó katonát tett el láb alól, mialatt megpróbáltuk kivizsgálni. – felelt a nő, majd szemei úgy kikerekedtek, mint egy bagolyéi, mert Akina egyszerűen alakot váltott. – Maga volt az a párduc…Úr Isten…ez meg hogy lehet?

- Na most már alkalmazza? – érdeklődött gúnyosan mosolyogva Duo.

Une csak bólintott, aztán egyik kezével zsongó fejét fogva a másikkal legyezgetve jelezte, tűnjenek el az irodájából. Kint a hosszú hajú pilóta egyszerűen felkapta örömében a fekete párducot. A macska alakban lévő bige égkék szemei óriásira tágultak.

- „Baszki honnan van neki ennyi ereje, hogy felkapjon?!" – gondolta magában a cica, miközben nyávogott.

- Hát mégis csak együtt marad a család! – örvendezett a szöszke.

Trowa persze a szokásos pont, pont, pont, nézéssel méregette a jelenetet. Wufei becsukott szemmel nagyot sóhajtott.

- „Pedig már az hittem nem lesz több baj vele!" – morgott magában Yuy miközben jeges nyilakat szórt a hajas baba háta közepére.

Az új munkahely nem volt annyira veszélyes, mint azt a fiúk megszokták. Az átlagos ügynököknek nagyon nehéz küldetéseket is kirázták a kisujjukból. Akina általában emberi alakjában flangált közöttük, csak ritkán alkalmazta képességeit. Ő nem hordott golyóálló mellényt, ugyanis gyógyuló képessége, akarva akaratlan megvédte, a haláltól. Ezen kívül kapott alapfelszerelésként egy PA-63-as 9 x 19mm-es pisztolyt amivel Heeronál vett órákat. A végére a lány százötven méterről lőtte fejbe a tesztbábút.

Csak úgy repült az idő, s a lány ismét megkapta becenevét „Csengettyűs Halál". Már lassan egy éve voltak a Preventer ügynökségnél, és sikert sikerre halmoztak. Persze a bige még mindig nem tudta rendesen kordában tartani a vörös köd effektust. Volt, hogy mikkor Quatre bajba került a kedvessége miatt szimplán levesnek valót csinált a támadóból. Ő volt a csapat őrállata, persze csak képletesen. Lady Une nagyon is méltányolta, hogy annak idején betette a csapatba, bár Duo miatt nem sok választása maradt volna.

Újabb év telt el. Quatre az egész csapatot egy öt szobás, közös konyhás, fürdős, társasházba költöztette, ami egy város milliomos negyedében leledzett, erdő közelben. Akina és a copfoska, csak a hecc kedvéért közös szobát kaptak. Maxwell, midőn közeledett a lány augusztus hatodikai szülinapja egyre izgatottabb lett. Ezt persze mindenki észrevette, s a lány elkezdett a lehetséges ajándékokon hezitálni. Végre eljött a nap. Akina nagyban ment szokásos, vörös pólós, fekete bőr mellényes, sötétkék farmeros szerkójában mezítláb a konyhába, mikor hirtelen ásítás közben meghall maga mögött egy halk surranást. Ösztönei azonnal aktiválódtak. Farka és fülei megjelentek, s erősen azt sugallták, hogy az illető áshatja a sírját, ha ellenség.

De nem az volt. A villogó barna szemek azonnal megnyugodtak, midőn az ibolyakék íriszekbe feledkeztek. Duo, már jó ideje próbálta meg a lányra hozni a frászt, s ez most sikerült is. A copfoska éteri mosollyal ajkain fél térdre ereszkedett. Ekkor jelentek meg a többiek a reggeli kávéadagjáért, ám a jelenetet látva hirtelen nem lett szükségük rá. mindegyikőjük arcán a „EZ MEG MIRE KÉSZÜL BAZZEG!?" kifejezés ült. A shinigami ekkor megfogta, szerelme jobb kezét, s egy fekete bársonydobozkát rakott bele. Sayaka ledöbbenve felnyitotta a tároló tetejét. Abban pedig ott díszlett egy, szélein rokokó mintával futtatott arany szív alakú nyakörv biléta. Ennek közepében az „I LOVE YOU FOREVER" felirat díszlett, apró gyémántokkal kirakva. Mikor megfordította a szívet, annak hátulján dőlt betűkkel a D.M. volt belegravírozva.

A pasas megfogva cicusa kezét, fénylő szemekkel megkérdezte:

- Akina Sayaka! Hozzám jössz feleségül?!

A szólított, szemei elkerekedtek, majd könnyes mosoly közepette bólintva jelezte: IGEN. Persze a szemtanúk mindegyike másképp reagált, a hírre.

- „Ebből kiscicák lesznek!" – gondolta sztoikus kifejezéssel Barton.

- „Már hallom is az esküvői harangokat! Remélem lehetek tanú! Allah ideje nekifogni az előkészületeknek! Várjunk csak…a gyerekek… nagyobb ház kell!" – olvadozott először a szöszke, majd elsietett egy új otthon feltérképezésére.

- „Ideje kirabolni egy fegyverraktárt!" – morrant magában Yuy, miközben újonnan próbálta bőrteleníteni arcát önnön kezével.

- „Itt szokás a legénybúcsú?" – nézett szigorúan a hagyomány mániás Chang.

Maxwell ragyogó arccal rakta rá a fekete bőrnyakörvre a jegyességet jelző ékszert. Végül előhalászott a zsebéből egy hasonló mintázatú arany karikagyűrűt.

- Tényleg akarsz engem kedvesem?!

A cicmic elmosolyodott, s odahajolt a srác nyakához. Hozzádörgölődzött arcával a nyakbőrhöz, majd dorombolni kezdett. Végül piros kis nyelvecskéjével aluról felfelé végignyalta a pali nyakát egészen fültőig.

- Ez egy olyan kérdés, amit úgy veszek, hogy fel sem tetted! – súgta a csaj, majd elvéve a gyűrűt felhúzta a terrorista gyűrűsujjára.

Később a nap folyamán a szöszke angyal megállította 02-őt a folyosón. Komoly tekintettel meredt testvére szemébe, aki egy kicsit meg is lepődött emiatt

- Ugye nem loptad azokat az ékszereket?! – kérdezte komor hangon Quatre.

- Hát az ékszereket speciel nem, de…a pénzt, amin vettem őket még Oztól „kértem kölcsön". – vakarta válasz közben fejét Maxwell.

- Huh… akkor jó. – nyugodott meg a szöszke és ellépkedett a folyosón.

Két nappal később a csapat kapott egy elég zrikásnak hangzó küldetést. A hírhedt „Őrült Mészáros" nevet viselő túszejtő és sorozatgyilkost kellett elkapniuk. Az ipse mindannyiszor kinézett magának egy tetszőleges, hat emeletes panellakást. A lakókat gépfegyverrel terelte be az egyik szobába. Ott bezárta őket, és egy nitroglicerinnel megspékelt plasztikbombát rakott az ajtóra, összekötve még négy dinamitrúddal. Az épületet telekamerázta, majd statikailag fontos pontokon szintén időzített bombákat helyezett el az alaksori tartóoszlopokra. Ő maga, pedig állig fegyverben császkált egy mini monitorral a kezében, amivel az épület folyosóit ellenőrizte. A bombákat általában huszonnégy órára állította, majd megnyomta a visszaszámlálót. Tizennyolc óra elteltével szólt az ügynökségnek, akik persze léptek, de sajnos az ürge a robbanás előtti tíz percben valahogy mindig lelépett.

Rengeteg ember vesztette már életét ő miatta, s sok ügynök is köztük volt. A pasasról nem tudtak, sokat, főleg azt nem hogy mini kamerákat használ. Viszont most a szerencsének hála, felfedezték őt tizenkét órával előbb, így a Lady, úgy döntött beküldi a legjobbakat. Quatre agykerekei azonnal járni kezdtek, majd elő is állt egy tervvel

- Elsődleges dolgunk a túszok megtalálása lesz.

- És ezt mégis hogy gondoltad? – érdeklődött Duo.

- Hahó! Ember alakban is macska szimatom van ám hé! A hallásról nem is beszélve! – szólalt meg karba tett kézzel Akina.

- Tudom! Ezért fogsz te Heeroval és Wufeiel a foglyok után kutatni. Ez alatt én és Trowa az emberünk után nyomozunk majd az épületben. Ez alatt Maxwell hatástalanítja a bombákat az alaksor tartóoszlopain. Kérdés? – érdeklődött határozott stílusban az „angyalka".

- Terv elfogadva! – jelentette Yuy

A többiek csak bólogattak, majd nekiálltak felölteni felszerelésüket. A bige persze szokásos cucca, na meg az alaptartozékként szolgáló adóvevő felöltésével és fegyverével az oldalán hamar kész volt.

A helyszínen síri csend honolt. az épület azt a bizonyos „itt kurva nagy balhé lesz" aurát sugározta magából. Mielőtt beléptek, Akina lenyomott egy csókot a shinigaminak.

- Remélem tudod, hogy ha meghalsz, öngyilkos leszek! Olvastad a jellemzésem tudom, úgy hogy csak óvatosan – suttogta az ifjú fülébe a jegyes.

- Ez oda-vissza érvényes párducom! – felelte az ibolya szemű, s visszacsókolt.

- „ ÁÁÁÁááááááhhh!" – hörgött magában Yuy, mert fültanúja volt a beszélgetésnek.

Ám nem csak a négy pilóta látta a jelenetet, hanem egy kültéri kamerán keresztül más is. Kopasz feje megcsillant a halvány lámpafényben, miközben cigarettára gyújtva és a mini monitoron keresztül figyelve a megérkező „új játékokat" éterien gonosz ördögi vigyort eresztett meg, cigarettát harapdáló ajkaival. A két méter magas ipse lassan elvéve füstölőjét szájától, kifújta a ráketető légnemű koktélt száján.

- No lám úgy tűnik, van egy párocskánk is. Talán eljátszhatnék velük kicsit, főleg a lánnyal. – mormolta magában a gyilkos.

Felkelve, kihúzva magát, tiszta kigyúrt anatómiai térkép volt. ezen kívül akár száz méterről is célba talált a stukkerével, ami egy tízmilliméteres robbanótöltetű modellként volt elkönyvelve a szakirodalom szerint. Figyelte az ügynökök mozgását, akik tőle négy emelettel lejjebb szétváltak az alaksorban. Duo nekilátott a bombák hatástalanításának. Winnerék az első emeletet kezdték el átfésülni.

Akina a második emelet folyosóján egyszer csak, a két morcona pasi rosszallása közepette lefagyott, majd lótuszülésbe letelepedett.

- Hhhmmmmm! – morgott vészjóslóan a jégcsap, miközben védekezőleg a lány háta mögé állt a sötét folyosó egyik végét sasolva.

- Hogy vagy képes egy akció kellős közepén ilyen gondatlanul…. – dühöngött Chang olyan hangosan, amennyire csak merte.

- Kussolj be mielőtt nem túl kellemes hangszálműtéten esnél át az én karmaim által! – morgott vissza fogait kivillantva a csukott szemmel koncentráló nagymacska. – Koncentrálnom kell, hogy kiszűrjem a feles zajokat és bemérjem a foglyokat.

Ekkor a fekete hajú karate kid fogva az adást, azonnal elcsitulva vizit alá vette a szobák közti utca másik végét.

- „Lássuk csak! Ez itt a két srác légzése és szívverése. Menjünk tovább! Hallom Trowaék lépteit az első szinten, és a jegyesem matatását a bombáknál. Menjünk feljebb…áhá az ötödiken vannak! Nagyon hevesen ver a szívük és idegesen suttognak." – lokalizálta a célpontokat a bestia.

- Meg vannak! Keleti szárny ötödik emelet! Menjünk. – azzal a bige felpattanva az élre állt.

Wufei elismerően bólogatott a csaj hasznosságára, míg Yuy csak a szokásos komor „küldetésen vagyok" pofázmányt vágta. Ez alatt „Őrült Mészáros" nem moccant csak figyelte a helyzetet. Meglátva és hallva, hogy a lány egyszerűen elindult a foglyok irányában egyre jobban kezdte érdekelni Akina.

- „Na ideje kicsit közelebbről megismerni ezt a nőt! Lássuk csak merre van a barátja. Áhá az alaksorban piszkálja a játékszereimet! Ejnye ezt nem szabad, majd móresre tanítom!" – tervezte el magában vigyorogva a kopasz ipse, miközben elkezdett lefele, hangtalanul igyekezni, hogy elkapja a tűzszerészt.

Sayaka már a negyediken jártak, mikor valami megzavarta hallását. Alig hallható surranó léptek zajait észlelte, de nem fogalakozott vele, így tovább vezette a két férfit felfele. A Mészáros a harmadikot átfésülő Quatreéket is könnyűszerrel kikerülte, hála a mechanikus elrejtett szemecskéinek. Leérve, kiválasztva a legmegfelelőbb helyet, Duo háta mögé surrant. A robbanószer specialista teljesen el volt merülve munkájában, ugyanis ez a bumm-bumm rendesen megizzasztotta őkelmét.

- Na már csak négy bomba maradt hátra a tízből! – jelentette társainak a helyzetet, ám midőn felkelve megfordult, még meglepődni sem volt ideje, amikor a pisztolyból kirepülő golyó, a mellényt átszakítva bal vállába fúródott. Maxwell felkiáltott fájdalmába.

A fülkommunikátor persze híven közvetített, minek eredményeként, mindenkiben megfagyott a vér, főleg Akinában. A sérült az oszlopnak tántorodva, jobb tenyerét a vérző sebre tapasztva, kínzott arccal meredt az őt meglepő ellenségre. Az még Duo számára is ijsztő vigyorral közeledett, a fegyvert felé szegezve.

- „ÓÓÓ hogy az a jó kurva redvás életbe! Jó nagy szarban vagyok! Miért nem figyeltem jobban!" - szidta magát a copfoska.

- Nézzenek oda! Fogtam egy patkányt! Fiacskám nem jó elrontani mások örömét!

Odaérve az ügynökhöz, egyszerűen bal kezével átfogta nyakát miközben, a stukkert a halántékának nyomta. A férfi ekkor vette észre a fiú jobb kezén lévő jegyűrűt.

- Óóóóó…csak nem jegyesed van? Remélem nem bánja a kis hölgy, ha esküvő helyett a temetésedre kell mennie?! De előtte eljátszadozunk kicsit, ugyanis van még öt töltényem, ha nem számítjuk a póttárat. Abból persze kapni fogsz még, mielőtt az utsót a koponyádba küldöm! – kacagott fel élvezettel az ellenség.

Akina persze már egy ideg volt, s a fiúknak kellett visszafogniuk, a dühöngő, síró cicát. Wufei hátulról tartotta Sayakat a derekánál fogva. Heero előröl, a szabadulni próbáló vállait visszanyomva, próbálta meg feltartóztatni a nőt.

- DUOOOOOO! ENGEDJETEK EL! ODA KELL MENNEM! DUOOOOO! – sikította a kommunikátorba a jegyes.

Ezt persze az ellenség, és a szólított is jól hallotta a vonal túl felén.

- „Akina! Kérlek ne gyere ide!" – harapta be ajkait aggódva a fiú.

- Szia kislány! Láttalak titeket a belépéskor! Elég szép kis párocska vagytok! mi lenne ha ide jönnél és beszélgetnénk egy kicsikét?! – búgta mézes-mázos, ám veszélyes hangon a férfi. Mindenki megdermedt, majd a szorongatott shinigami kétségbeesetten elkiáltotta magát.

- NE GYERE IDE!

Sayaka persze egyre jobban rángatta, és dobálta magát, a már fáradó fiúk kezében. Trowaék próbáltak, valami mentőötletet kitalálni, miközben horribilis sebességgel siettek lefele a lépcsőkön a dráma helyszínére. A bűnöző persze rossz néven vette, a közbefusizást. Fegyverét a fiú jobb combjának nyomta, majd a legközelebb hajolt a mikrofonhoz, meg az áldozathoz, hogy érezze annak félelmét. Na meg hogy hallja a kétségbeesett ügynöknő, neki oly édes sikolyát.

- Ki mondta, hogy közbeszólhatsz, kölyök?! Ez nem volt túl udvarias! Ezért büntetés jár! – sziszegte kéjes élvezettel a hapek, majd meghúzta a ravaszt.

- ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ ÁÁHHH!

Szállt a légi kommunikációs csatornán a fájdalmas, kínkiáltás egyenesen a falfehér többiekhez.

A nagymacskának ekkor telt be a pohár. Hirtelen megdermedt, végül remegni kezdett. Erről a srácok tudták valami nem jó itt! Ebben a pillanatban a lány agyára nem a szokásos vörös köd telepedett, hanem a sokkal veszélyesebb fekete. Elméje teljesen átállt a gyilkoló pályára, ergó hű lett a „Csengettyűs Halál" elnevezéshez. Azonnal alakot váltott, minek következtében a szegény csapattársak, a két hátsó lábon álló fekete párducot fogták. A macska üzembe helyezte erőteljes hátsó izomrugóit, majd már ugrott is, magával rántva a srácokat. A következő képkocka az volt, hogy az elsodort, hátára esett Heeron mellkasán ott feküdt 05 teljes testsúllyal. Arc kontaktusban!

A fekete lövedékként száguldó bige, lehagyta az utána néző másik két ügynököt, miközben ezüst csilingelője csak úgy zengett. Csak a szerelmét védő ösztön működött benne.

Eközben Duo fogát csikorgatva, tűrte a fájdalmat, nehogy adjon még egy okot jegyesének az idejövetelre. Az ellenség ekkor odahajolt hozzá.

- Kíváncsi lennék a lány arcára, mikor meglátja a holtestedet, kölyök! Lássuk maradt még négy golyó vajon hova is kéne… - ám figyelmét felkeltette az alaksor bejárata felől jövő csengés. – Mi a fasz?!

S ekkor ugrott be a helyiségbe a felborzolt szőrű, szikrázó égkék szemű nagymacska. Vicsorba torzult pofájából csöpögött a nyál. karmai veszélyesen fénylettek a gyér megvilágításban. Vészjóslóan lépdelt a célpont felé, s csak a hullajelöltet látta.

- „Na ilyen lenne az arca faszikám!" – mosolyodott el kicsit a sérült.

- Ez a bestia meg honnan a faszból… - káromkodott a pali, ám a nagymacs megindult nem kis sebességgel feléje.

A férfi egy darabig csak nézte, majd teljes erejével nekilökve az amúgy is gyenge 02-őt a tartóoszlopnak, elkezdett lőni a közeledő halálra, aminek nem volt túl sok értelme. Sayaka fel sem véve a golyókat, bár a legtöbb a szívébe talált, elrugaszkodott a talajtól, majd teljes lendületével letaglózta a Mészárost. A kommunikátor, a cica fülében, híven közvetítette a támadott halálhörgését, midőn a lány egyszerűen elharapta a torkát. De ezzel nem elégedett meg a felbőszült fantom. A még félig meddig élő gyilkos hátára lépett, s egy erőteljes harapással belemarva hátába, kitépte a pali gerincét, s vele együtt a koponyáját is leszedte. Bundája megfestődött mellkastól a fejig a friss vörös nedvtől. Fújtatva, állati hörgéssel fordult, kissé fehér párjához. Az indigó szemek látványa azonnal visszarángatta Akinát a jelenbe. Szomorúan odalépett Duohoz, majd lágyan hozzádörgölődzött dorombolva. Végül lefeküdt elé, jelezve üljön a hátára.

Közben megjelente Quatre és Trowa az ajtóban. Fél másodperccel később a másik kettő is betoppant. A szöszikét elfogta a hányinger, a véres boncolt test látványa miatt. De nem csak őt rázta meg a kép. Mindegyik fiú elkönyvelte magában, hogy Duo veszélyeztetése innentől kezdve tabu, hacsak nem akarják vagdalt húsként, kicsontozva végezni. A cicmic, finoman felsuhant az emeletre, ahol a foglyok voltak. Ott letette, a már imbolygó fiút, aki azonnal nekilátott az időzítő kikapcsolásához. Ezzel végezve, az alaksorban lévőket is deaktiválták.

Végül azonnal egy korházba siettek, a leggyorsabb úton, mivel a shinigami elég sok vért vesztett. Ott a lány megkérte az egyik orvost, persze szigorú titoktartás mellett, hogy ugyan már halássza ki a testéből a fölöslegesen bevitt ólmot és a többi fémrepeszt. A fehérköpenyes enyhén majdnem elájult, mikor meglátta a hölgy röntgenfelvételeit. Aztán megemberelve magát eltávolította a csurom vér lányból a lövedékeket. A műtét végeztével Akina lefürdött, majd fehér köpenyt kérve, befeküdt az intenzívre párja mellé. A nővérek majdnem szívinfarktust kaptak, mikor meglátták a cica mellkasán szív felett lévő sebeket, na meg a kórlap „elvileg halott lenne" feljegyzése is rendesen próbára tette idegeiket.

Heeroék persze hazakotortak, midőn jelentést tettek a VasLady Unenak, aki persze gratulált a csoportnak. Otthon Winner nekiállt esti imájának a korházban lévő férfi kollégáért, miközben a menyegzőt tervezgette, ami persze két hónap múlva lesz.

Duot egy hónap múlva engedték ki. Amint tudomást szerzett a szöszke készülődéséről, azonnal Unehoz fordult titokban, akinek meg volt hozzá a hatalma és keresztülhúzva az angyalka terveit, Trowa, a legénybúcsú elmaradása miatt morgó Wufei és Heero tanúsága alatt elvette Sayakát. Persze 04 azonnal démoni hangulatba került, mikor megtudta, a szép menyegző dugába dőlt. Ám hevességét, azonnal csökkentette a rá néző nagymacska arckifejezése.

* * *

Házas élet…DUO MAXWELLEL!

Az esküvő utáni este Mrs. Maxwell óvatosan becserkészte férjét, ami a következő képp nézett ki. Macska fülét és farkát hívta először is segítségül. A fekte bundás kígyóra fújt egy kis parfümöt, amiről tudta, hogy a pasasnak nagyon tetszik az illata. Aztán ment vadászni. A drága copfoskát éppen bütykölés közben találta, amint egy robbanó fejjel szórakázott.

- „Na jó ideje akciózni!"

Azzal halkan a fiú mögé lépkedett. Finoman, lassan átölelte kedvese nyakát, mire az enyhén meglepődve, majdnem eldobta a bombafejet. A csaj kezei ekkor lejjebb csúsztak a férfi mellkasán, s közben a cica éterien dorombolva dörgölődzött a nyakához. A kecses női ujjak a shinigami pólója alá nyúlva végigcirógatták a lúdbőrző hasat. Duo persze élvezte a dolgot elég rendesen, így fantáziája menthetetlenül hiperaktivizálódott.

- „Okéééé ez a buja bestia nagyon….huuuuuuhhhh hhhmmmmm!"

Akina a srác alsó fertályára nézve regisztrálta eléggé felspannolta, így elengedte őt. Utolsó mozdulatként azonban elhúzta fekete illatos farkincáját szerelme orra előtt, megcirógatva arcát, majd elsietett szoba iránt. A felajzottnak sem kellett több bíztatás, azonnal a cicuska után eredt. Pont ajtócsukódás előtt érte utol Sayakát. Csábítóan vigyorogva lépkedett, a játékosan hátráló lány után, aki a falnak vetve vállát állt meg a túloldalt. Maxwell két kezével, mindkét oldalról lezárta a préda, menekülési lehetőségeit, majd közelebb hajolva megpróbálta megcsókolni feleségét. Persze az amazon nem adta ajkait oly könnyen és elfordította fejét. A shinigami féloldalasan elmosolyodott. Bal kezével megfogta a nő állát, s ellentmondást nem tűrően, bár az nem volt, maga felé fordította a cicuska arcát. A vörös ajkak egymáshoz érve mindkettőjük pulzusát felnyomták az egekbe. A két test egymásnak simulva élvezte a másik jelenlétét. Persze a kezek nem maradtak nyugton. Akina azonnal férje pólója alá nyúlt, miközben az az ő izmos fenekét tapizta nagy élvezettel. Végül az érzelmek teljesen eluralkodtak rajtuk. A bige szinte letépte férjéről azt a szürke kopott pólót. Az anyag szakadásának hangja, csak olaj volt a tűzre. 02 ennél óvatosabb volt a lány ruháit illetően. Lassacskán, magát és partnerét is kínozva fejtegette le feleségéről az öltözék felső részeit. Ekkor a pali egyszerűen felkapta a lányt, majd az ágyhoz véve, belehemperedtek a takarók közé. Néhány perccel később már a gatyák is lekerültek, s önfeledten élvezték a másik bőrének érintését, illatát, csókolását. Végül a fehér neműk sem maradtak a helyükön, az egyik, speciell a lány tangája a csilláron landolt. Innentől átadták magukat a végtelen ölelések és a kéj igazi élvezetének.

Midőn Quatre elsétált az ajtójuk előtt, azonnal megdermedt a kiszűrődő hangok hallatán. Bagolynyi szemeket meresztett a nyílászáró fele, s mikor meghallotta a lány hirtelen feltörő örömsikkantását, elvörösödve, nyakát behúzva elsietett, gőzölgő fejjel.

- „Allah nagyon élvezik a dolgot! Még hangosabbak, mint a huszonnyolc nővérem volt egyenként ebben a helyzetben!" – gondolta miközben összefutott Wufeiel a folyosón.

A karate kid látva, a fiú állapotát, s tekintve hogy merről jött, inkább vett egy száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot és visszasétált konyha iránt. Belépve azzal a „lefárasztottak" arckifejezéssel megszólalt.

- Ha jót akartok, nem mentek Mr. és Mrs. Maxwell szobájának közelébe. Azt hiszem most tartják a nászéjszakát.

Mindenki nagyot sóhajtott, a helyezet hallatán, majd megkajálva eltűntek szobáik hangszigetelt védelmében.

A párocska addigra már egymás karjaiban csendesen aludt, s álmaik nem kevésbé voltak édesek, mint az imént együtt eltöltött fél óra. Másnap reggel egymást ölelve ébredtek, s csak mosolyogni tudtak. Mindkettőjük haja teljesen kibontva leledzett. Nevettek egy sort ezen, majd a nő arca hirtelen elkomorult.

- Duo valamit tudnod kell!

A fiú a komoly hangvételre, teljes figyelemmel ragállt.

- Engem csak úgy lehet megölni, ha teljesen levágják a fejem, gyengíteni, pedig ha elvágják a torkom. Ne nézz ilyen meglepetten, jobb, ha tudod, mert ha…netalántán valami miatt ellenetek fordulok…

- Ezt most fejezd be! Ilyen nem fog előfordulni! – torkollta le feleségét az ex terrorista.

Azzal erősen magához ölelte a cicát, s majdhogynem megfulladtak a következő csókolódzás folyamán. Egy fél óra „birkózás" elteltével felkeltek. A lány és Duo is gyorsan magára kapott valamit a szekrényből. Végül kisiettek a konyhába reggelizni. Az ott beszélgető másik négy tesó mindegyike felnézett.

- Szép műsor. – közölte velük Trowa félszeg mosollyal.

Quatre elvörösödve nézte a meglepett párt, elnézett egy pillanatra, majd vissza, vigyorogva a hüvelykujját feltartotta, s ismét elnézett vörös fejjel. Heero szúrós jégcsapnézéssel meredt a házasokra, miközben fegyverét tisztította. Midőn a pucolás végét jelző tár kattant, megszólalt:

- Hangosak vagytok. Hangszigetelés kell!

- Ahogy őt ismerem naná! – nézett Wufei sokatmondóan a copfoskára.

- Te csak ne szólaljál meg, hisz házas voltál ember! – vágott vissza dühösen a sértett, miközben felesége kicsit megszeppenten nézett körbe a hallott vádak miatt.

- Házas! Nem nimfomán! És ezt a tényt a hajatok bizonyítja a legjobban, hisz más esetben nem bomlott volna ki mindkét copf, illetve a fehér foltokat is el kéne távolítani. És legközelebb rakjatok kendőt a nyakatokba jó?! – válaszolt a kínai.

A vádolt leesett állal, elvörösödve bámult Changre, miközben a lány szintén pirulva, görnyedten, vad kacajban tört ki. Legalább egy percig hahotázott. Aztán kitörölve könnyeit szemeiből egyszerűen neki állt tejet melegíteni.

- „Apropó tej! Botránkoztassuk már meg a fiúkat és pirítsunk rá a drága férjemre!" – agyalt magában a lány, majd megköszörülve torkát magára vonta a fiúk figyelmét.

Következő lépése: keresett egy termetes fehér foltot hajában, majd lágyan ujjai közé fogta a tincsrészletet, érzékien, kéjesen férjére nézve, egyszerűen lenyalta az „anyagot" hajszálairól.

A reakciók persze nem maradtak el. A szöszke szeme elé kapta mindkét kezét, majd az ujjak mögül lesett a bigére. Heero tágra nyílt sötétkék szemekkel nézett, míg Trowa kedélyesen kortyolgatva teáját figyelte a műsort. A karate kid azzal a szokásos „lekaparom az arcom" mozdulattal és a „kellet nekem megszólalni" sóhajjal reagált, míg Duo vígan mosolygott a megdöbbent arcokon, persze fülig vörösen.

Ezek után egyikőjük sem szólt semmit a zavaró hangok hallatán, nehogy a lány valami még extrémebbel feleljen, hisz tudták, hogy partnere mindig kapható az ő szívatásukra. és úgy tűnt a feleség sem szégyenlős fajta. Már tavasz közepe volt, s a párocska már hat hónapja házasként tengette napjait. Egyszer csak Akina úgy gondolta, mivel ő az egyetlen nő a háznál, ideje nagytakarítani. Mikor a fiúk leléptek, mert a VasLady behívta őket újoncképzésre, a cica nekiállt a házpucerájozásnak. Elsőnek Yuy szobáját vette vizit alá. Belépve még csak porszemet sem talált a bútorokon.

- „Hm szerintem még a hajtogatáshoz is szögmérőt használ. Na nézzük Wufeit."

Belépve a kínai szentélyébe, csak néhány kósza büdös zoknit kellett összeszednie, illetve felporszívózott, és port törölgetett. Quatre magánszférájában is csak hasonló feladatokat látott el. Saját szobájuk már kicsit rumlisabb állapotban volt a hiperaktív shinigami jóvoltából, ami főleg az ágy környékére volt igaz.

- „Na és azokat hogyan halászom le a csillárról?! Egyáltalán hogyan kerültek oda bakker!?" – nézett a cica, a világító berendezésen himbálódzó melltartóra, a hozzá illő tangára, meg a fekete, kaszával díszített bokszeralsóra. Végül megoldotta a dolgot, s új lepedőt is húzott, mert a fekete kissé fehér foltos lett a tegnap esti „lepedő tangótól". Itt is felporszívózott port törölt. A szennyest pedig betette a mosógépbe. Következett emófrizkó helyisége. A gyanútlan lány benyitott, mire a csillárról egy morgó alsónemű és egy pár zokni ugrott feléje, kutyamódra. A meglepett gyorsan becsukta az ajtót, mire a megelevenedett ruhadarabok, tompát puffantak a falapon, majd lecsúszva, az ajtó és padló résnél morogtak tovább az idegenre.

- „Na jó az tudtam hogy Barton rendetlen deeee….valljuk be….ÖRZŐ-VÉDŐ ZOKNIK ÉS ALSÓGATYA! EZ MÁR NEKEM IS SOK! Megyek hozom az elektromos sokkolót!" – indult el vegyvédelmi felszerelésért, a holtsápadt bige.

Pár pillanat múlva, gázmaszkban, gumikesztyűben és a tipikus sárga vegyvédelmi öltözetben tért vissza. Óvatosan bemerészkedett, s azonnal egy regimentnyi élő, mozgó holmit talált maga körül. Kívülről csak a sokkoló bot elektromos kisüléseit lehetett hallani, percenkénti száza frekvenciával. Végül a leizzadt nagymacska egy zsákba csomagolta a mozgékony holmikat és félrerakta. Rendet rakott, mire végre a szőnyeg is felfedte magát. Ennek örömére felporszívózott. Eredményként a padlótakaró, hat árnyalattal kivilágosodott. A bútorok is élénkebben színekkel pompázhattak, midőn az amazon eltávolította róluk a már tíz centis szürke réteget. Minden tiszta ruha a helyére került, bár ebből a fajtából nem volt sok. Végezvén a lány kinyitotta az ablakot szellőztetés céljából, s egy jó adagnyi fertőtlenítőt juttatott a levegőbe egy kézi permetező segítségével. Kipakolta a hatzsáknyi szennyest a folyosóra, majd visszament az élő adagért.

Midőn azt vitte a mosókonyha felé összefutott Heeroval aki előbb jött haza. A jégcsap megbámulta, a szokásosnál is furcsábban kinéző csapattársat, s a kezében lévő zsákra fókuszállt.

- Az mi?

- Trowa szobájából, az extrémen koszos ruhák! – felelte röviden, tömören a kérdezett, miközben a srác felé tartotta a bőszen morgó, ficánkoló, fújtató fekete zsákot.

Yuy kikerekedett szemekkel elfordult, majd tovább lépdelt saját hálókamrája felé. Akina vállat vont. Végül betette a veszélyes hulladékot mosni. Legalább hétszer indította újra a mosógépet, mire a sikítozó anyagok elhallgattak. Aztán nyolcadszorra is megismételtette a géppel a tisztítást, csak a biztonság kedvéért. A többi NEM MOZGÓ darabot, pedig bepakolta két ciklusra pucolni.

Barton hazaérve bement szobájába, mire enyhén szólva leesett az álla. A zseni nem találta a megszokott káoszt. Az asztalához sétálva talált három A4-es papírlapot. Az első kettőre szépen fel volt sorolva, hogy mi hol van centre pontosan. A harmadikra nagy betűkkel ez volt felírva: „Ha jót akarsz magadnak, rendet tartasz! Aláírás: Mrs. Maxwell. UI: A mutáns háziállataidat semlegesítette a mosógép, és NE gyárts ujjakat!" S mindemellett öt karomnyom díszlett az asztalon, a papíron lévő aláírás mellett, intő jelként.

- Szegények! – sajnálta Trowa a betanított kedvenceit, majd a szőnyegre nézett. – Nem is tudtam, hogy világoskék a szőnyegem! – majd vállat vonva elnyúlt frissen húzott ágyán.

Másnap Akina amint felébredt, szinte majdnem vissza is aludt, mire rá jött a tegnapi extrém háztakarítás rendesen megviselte. Duo már rég bütykölt valamit a gundamek körül, mikor ő nyolckor megébredt. Felkelve kinézett az ablakon. A nap melegen sütött a retináiba. Úgy döntött bármilyen szép is az idő nem fog kimozdulni a szobából.

- „Ááááááhhhhhhmmmm! A mai napot ellazulom inkább. Bekempelek ide és csak feküdni fogok!" – gondolta magában, majd fürdőköpenyét magára kapva kisietett a már üres konyhába.

Jól megreggelizett, hogy véletlenül se kelljen kiszagolnia a relaxzónából. Ám mielőtt visszament volna, átkutatta a főző helyiség szekrényeit, valami nasi után. Talált két lehetséges jelöltet. Mivel édeset kívánt a méz és a csoki szirup között hezitált.

- „Hmmmm! A méz túl édes és hányingerem lesz tőle! A csoki nagyon laktat, és a barnáról valami más jut az eszembe, na meg ez is édes! Valami olyan kell, ami kicsi savanyú is!" – morfondírozott magában a két jelölt visszapakolása alatt.

Ekkor hirtelen megpillantott egy vérvörös tartalommal rendelkező üveget. Levéve azt gyorsan értelmezte a címkén lévő feliratot: „Meggy szirup koncentrátum!"

- „Pont ezt rendelte az orvos! Édes és savanyú is egyben, gyümölcs ízű, illetve a színe is nagyon csábító." – vigyorodott el fülig a cica.

Zsákmányával visszaosont a „kuckóba". Ott felvette kedvenc fehérnemű együttesét. Egy fekete csipkés szélű francia bugyit és a hozzá tartozó, színben megegyező, csipkés felső szélű sportmelltartót. Zokninak pedig vérvörös combközépig érő darabját vette fel. Elé állt a tükörnek, majd gyorsan kibontva haját megfésülködött, de nem fonta be a zuhatagot, mert így kényelmesebb volt a számára. Aztán a legnagyobb élvezettel elhasalt a fekete selyem ágyneműn. Letekerte az üveg tetejét, bal alkarján megtámaszkodott, majd jobb kezének mutató ujját a vörös, mézként folyó nyalánkságba mártotta. Lehunyt szemmel, nyelvecskéjét kidugva, extatikus hangulatban elkezdte lenyalogatni ujjáról a finomságot.

- „Ez nagyon finom. Ráadásul most nyugi van, csend van, pihi és…" – élvezte a helyzetet Akina, ám ekkor kitárult az ajtó, s férje lépett be rajta.

A cica odakapta fejét, de vörös szirupos ujját a kidugott nyelvén felejtette, így elég érdekesen festett.

- Ó hogy az a…! - morgolódott ajtóbehajtás közben csukott szemmel Maxwell, de mikor kinyitotta szemét azok elkerekedtek, álla pedig leesett.

Pillanatok alatt végig mérte feleségét. A lábaknál kezdte. A formás végtagok, vékony bokák őrjítően mutattak a vérszín, comb zoknikban. Az izmos, kerek fenék abban a csipkés francia alsóneműben, az az izmos has és karcsú derék, a csipkés toppú, megfelelően párnázott mellkas, az ívelt nyakon lévő csengős, bilétás bőrnyakörv, a kibontott lágyan lefelé omló hajzuhatag nem kevésbé hatott izgatóan a férfira. A pontot az I-re mégis a lány érzéki, kéjes arckifejezése tette fel, azzal a, vékony ujján lévő nedvet éppen lenyaló mozdulat, pillanatképével. Maxwellnek hirtelen meglódult a szívverése, s szűknek kezdte érezni a gatyáját. Erre kedvese még rátett egy lapáttal, mikor befejezve a mozdulatsort, eltüntette kezéről a meggynedvet. Száján persze maradt egy kicsi belőle, de ez nem izgatta. Inkább kérdőn nézett a szeretett férfira, aki közben kulcsra zárta az ajtót.

A copfoska hangosan nagyot nyelt, majd vigyorogva közeledett Sayakához, aki kérdőn oldalra hajtotta fejét. A fiú elsétált az ágy előtt, összehúzta a függönyöket, így a szoba félhomályba burkolódzott megteremtve a csábításhoz megfelelő hangulatot. Majd megszabadult vörös ingétől, meg az alatta lévő fekete trikótól. Így láthatóvá vált a lánytól két hónappal ezelőtt kapott aranykereszt, amit egy szintén „sárga fém" láncon hordott. Vászon rövid nadrágját egyelőre magán hagyta. Cipőjét meg zokniját, már az ajtóban ledobta.

A nagymacska persze végig követte tekintetével párja minden mozdulatát. A shinigami félmeztelenül megállt előtte, majd letérdelve rákönyökölt az ágyra, s farkasszemet néztek egymással. Egyszer csak a fiú belenyúlt a szirupba, majd ujjával bekente a lány ajkait.

Az amazon nem ellenkezett, sőt egyre kíváncsibb lett, hogy vajon Duo mit forgat a fejében ugyanis, a pasi arcára egyre jobban kiült, az a jellegzetes perverz vigyor. Midőn az ex terrorista végzett a mázolással leszopogatta ujjáról a szirupot és érdeklődő tekintetű cicájára vigyorgott.

- „Huha, mit forgathat a fejében a drága! Félek nem kellett volna behoznom azt a nyalánkságot!" – agyalt a lány lehunyt szemmel, s a fiú csak ezt az alkalmat várta.

Odahajolt a csaj ajkaihoz. Kidugta nyelvét, majd gerincborzongatóan finoman elkezdte eltávolítani a meggynedvet a nő szájáról.

A cica megdermedt, midőn megérezte az érintést. Pulzusa az egekbe szökött, bőre pedig borsódzott a gyönyörtől. De visszafogta magát és elhúzta száját a kíváncsiskodó nyelvecske elől, majd felült. Maxwell felvonta mindkét szemöldökét, furcsállásának jele ként. Arrébb rakva az üveget maga is felmászott a fekete ágyneműre és közvetlen közelről a lány arcába hajolva követelte nézésével a választ.

- Csak nem….? Aztom Wufei bogarat ültetett a füledbe a nimfomán kifejezéssel! – utalt a lány a srác vágyaira.

- Két éven keresztül vissza fogtam magam a vallásom miatt. – válaszolt vigyorogva a copfoska.

Belemarkolva a lány hajába, egy tincset megrántva, magához húzta az arcát. Sayaka ajkai engedelmesen szétnyíltak a fiú szájának érintésére. A két nyelv egymást kereste, majd ölelkezni kezdtek. Duo eközben jobb kezével belenyúlt a mellette álló üveg tartalmába. Megfelelő mennyiséget ujjaira véve, lassan felső testét előre tolva elkezdte lenyomni kedvesét az ágyra. A panthera hagyta magát, ugyanis érzékei már a tapintásra korlátozódtak. A shinigami, midőn a lány már a hátán feküdt, ő meg fölötte négy kéz láb térdelt, a szirupos kezével végigkente az édes nedvet a bige izmos hasán.

- „Na és most nyalakodjunk!" – vigyorodott el kéjesen magában a fiú, majd valóban elkezdte cirógatni nyelvével a meggyes testrészt, mire felesége felnyögött.

A copfoska újabb adagot vett ujjára a vörös méz állagú folyadékból, ám ezúttal ezt az íves nyakra kente, meg a meztelen mellkasra, amiről előtte levarázsolta a toppot. Odahajolt a vörösen csillogó torokhoz, s először érzékien táncoltatta nyelvét rajta, végül lágyan harapdálni kezdte. Így haladt lejjebb egészen az édes mellbimbókig.

- Áááhhhhhh…Duo…uh! – sóhajtott fel Sayaka, miközben a srác meleg ajkai összefogták jobb mellének sötét udvarát.

A nagymacska kezei ekkor becsusszantak a fölötte négykézláb térdelő férfi rövidgatyájába és egy határozott rántással lerántották a feleslegessé lett, szoros ruhadarabot. Már csak a bokszer volt a cseppet sem tiltakozó vágytól égő „keresztényen". Most Sayakán volt a csábítás sora. Belekapaszkodva párja nyakába jobbra rántva őt, maga is fordulva lovagló ülésben került a hátán fekvő férj csípőjére, a két személyes fa franciaágyon. Perverzül elvigyorodva egy kisebb adag szirupot végigcsorgatott a szintén mosolygó pali felső testén. Ujjbegyeinek finom simogatásával eloszlatta a nedvet. Lehajolva, a cirógatást a bokszer felső gumírozott részétől kezdte, miközben jobb kezével érzékien simogatta a fiú ágyékát. Midőn elért a mellizmok magasságába, jobb mancsa is feljebb siklott az izmos hason. Duo zihált az élvezettől, s szívverése hallhatóvá vált midőn Akina elérve a nyakát kissé erősebben, lévén félig állat, belemart. Ekkor a bige teljes mellkasával rádőlt a fiúra. Szájára hajolva, beleharapott csók közben Maxwell alsó ajkába. Egy kis vér is kiserkent, amit a cica azonnal lenyalt. A srác sem maradt adósa, így ismét átfordultak. A shinigami, pedig egyszerűen lerántotta a lányról a zoknikat és az alsóneműt, majd odahajolt a lány lábai közé. Nyelvével behatolt az érzékeny, nedves területre, mire a kényeztetett felsikoltott, elég hangosan.

Kívül éppen Wufei ment el a szoba előtt. Meghallva a kéjes sikkantást, ledermedt, pofernyája vörös árnyalatot vett fel, majd jobb kezét arcára rakva lehajtott fejjel dzsalt tovább szobája felé, ahol hallókáit eltorlaszolta füldugóival.

Duo érezte a lány ízét, majd Akina ajkához hajolva vadul csókolódzni kezdtek. Persze, közben a cila, karmait bevetve végig húzta őket a bokszer két oldalán, mire az anyag cafatokban levált a tulajról, s annak családi ékszereiről. Sayaka erőteljesen megfogta Maxwell vállait, majd a hátára lökte a tizennyolc éves férfit. Nyakába a csengő minden egyes mozdulatot híven kísért zenéjével, bár a két extázisban lévő kevésbé figyelt rá. A bige a srác büszkeségéhez hajolva finoman rá fonta ujjait, majd ajkaival, nyelvével kényeztetni kezdte a testrészt. Duo mély állatias hangon felhördült, a gyönyörtől.

- Akinaaaaaaa…!Hnnnnnnnnn!

A szólított végignyalta férje mellkasát, aki azonnal ledöntötte és belé hatolt. A macska újból felkiáltott, s szorosan magához ölelte a fiút. Forró testük égette egymást. Légszomjuk, hangos zihálásra kényszerítette őket, melynek zaja csak ajzószerként hatott rájuk, nem kevésbé egymás szívének zakatoló dobogása. Csukott szemmel élvezték az érintések forró hevét, s a kéj minden pillanatát belevésték emlékeikbe. A kis ezüst csingi-lingi pedig ritmusosan zengett a fekete bőrnyakörvön. Végül együtt felkiáltva élvezetük csúcspontján, egymás karjába aléltak a gyönyörtől. Fáradtan, mosollyal az arcukon a fekete takaró tetején aludtak nyugodtan, ölelve a másikat.

Délre ébredtek meg. Elsőnek a fiú nyitotta fel ibolyakék szemeit. Meglátva cicáját elmosolyodott, s jobb kezével finoman végigsimított a békés arcon. A nagymacska nagyot sóhajtott, mire szemhéjai felpattantak. Regisztrálva a helyzetet ő is elvigyorodott és még jobban hozzábújt párjához. Ám ekkor eszmélt rá, hogy valami nem stimmel. Bőre ragadt a meggysziruptól, aminek kiürült üvegje a szőnyegen árválkodott. De nem csak az ő bőre volt mocskos. A pasas is észlelte, hogy el kéne menni fürödni. Akina felült, majd magára húzta a takaróját, ami szintén mocskos volt.

- Én megyek fürödni, meg hajat mosni. Éééés valószínűleg a takarómat is berakom egy főzőprogramra.

- Várjál meg!

- Na neee nem kell mindenáron bizonyítanod Chang igazát!

- Talán baj? – lépett oda Sayakához Duo, majd jobb kezével megfogva a cica állát, megcsókolta őt.

- Nem deeee…. – válaszolt pirulva a lesmárolt.

Végül egy vállrándítással elintézve a dolgot immár ketten mentek a tisztálkodó helyiségbe, takaróstul. A nő berakta mosni a fekete anyagokat és aztán belépett a zuhanyzó kabinba. Megnyitotta a csapokat, mire jóleső vízsugárba burkolta testét. Éppen megmosta haját, mikor két kéz fonódott derekára.

A férj nem bírta kivárni sorát, így egyszerűen belépett a gőzbe. A cica persze először megijedt, mire előjött fekete farkincája, fülei. Ez csak még édesebbé tette szerelme szemében. A pasas fogta a tusfürdős flakont, majd tartalmából véve elkezdte bekenni a nagymacskát. Akina fülei szinte hangulatmérőként funkcionáltak. Először élénken előre álltak, ám mikor a fiú belefogott a szappanozásba, egyre lejjebb és oldalra konyultak. A samponos kibontott sötétbarna haj érzéki látványt nyújtva tapadt a bige testére.

- „Piha megint egy igen izgató látkép és helyzet." – gondolta magában a pali.

Felesége ekkor szembe fordult vele. Fekete farkával ellegyezett kedvese orra előtt, majd rátekerte azt a mogyoró barna hajfonatra. Előre húzva azt, bontogatni kezdte. Végigérve megcsókolta az shinigamit. Végül ő is jól leszappanozta a meglepett férfit. A meleg víz kellemesen cirógatta bőrüket. Egymást ölelték csókolták, de a cicának, most valamiért nem fűlt a foga a továbbihoz, így végezvén kilépett a kabinból, magára csavart egy jó nagy törülközőt és elsétált hajat szárítani.

A napok teltek, mire Akina furcsán érezte magát a fiúk társaságában. Ösztönei, mind ahányszor morgásra kényszerítették, midőn férjén kívül valamelyik is három lépésnél közelebb jött. Midőn már május lett egyre vadabb és ingerültebb lett, ráadásul macskafülei plussz farka sem tűnt el mikor szerette volna. A srácok is kezdték furcsállni a helyzetet. Heero egyszer csak megelégelte a dolgot, s adatgyűjtési mániájának eleget téve, közel lépett a hölgyhöz. Túl közel! Sayaka szemei kékek lettek, majd átváltozva leteperte a srácot. Dühödt agresszív tekintettel lihegett bele a hasán fekvő pilóta tarkójába jelezve, bármikor megnyiffanthatja elég hozzá egy apró harapás.

- Allahra Akina kérlek…! – könyörgött bambi szemekkel az arab, mire a bige végre észhez tért.

Lepattanva az ifjú hátáról értetlen képet vágva kihátrált a konyhából és bevette magát lakosztályába.

- Duo mi lett a feleségeddel?! – kérdezte szúrós tekintette Chang.

- Nem tudom, de jobb, ha vigyáztok magatokra! Főleg te Mr. Adatmán!

Yuy megsemmisítő pillantást vetett a gúnynév kitalálójára. Közben Trowa erősen kutakodott saját információbankjában a tünetek értelmezése érdekében.

Azon az este, a cica ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett, hogy a ház mellett lévő celluloid óriás ágain aludjon az ágy helyett. Maxwell ezt szóvá is tette, mire a félig átváltozott hölgyemény annyival válaszolt, hogy a farka nem engedi le a fáról. A hiperaktív ex terrorista persze nem hitt neki, így egy lámpa segítségével megvizsgálta helyzetet. Valóban! Akina lábait tulajdon farka rögzítette kötélszerűen a faághoz, hogy az moccanni sem tudott. A csalódott gundampilóta nagyot sóhajtva tette magát nyugovóra ágypartnere nélkül.

Júniusban még érdekesebb lett a helyzet, mivel akkor már Mr. Maxwell sem mehetett tulajdon hitvese közelébe, hacsak nem akart kasztrálva lenni. Sajna ugyan úgy tapasztalta meg ezt, mit Mr. Jégcsap előzőleg. Itt is Quatre volt csak képes hatni a cicára, mivel bevetve boci szemes trükkjét elémelyítette a párducot a dologtól.

A második héten egyik este a bestia az ágon nagyon furcsán kezdte érezni magát.

- „Oké addig ok, ha a fiúk közül senkit sem engedek a közelembe, biztos csak egy stikkem! De az már elég morbid, hogy friss nyers húsra vágyom, meg az ölés örömére! Mi a fasz van…?! Éhes vagyok akár egy kiéheztetett szörnyeteg! Az ösztöneim meg…megyek vadászni!" – elemezte magát Akina, végül nagymacska alakban elindult az erdő felé.

Másnap reggel a férj mindenütt kereste hitvesét, majd nagyot sóhajtva lerogyott az egyik konyhai székre a többi pasas társaságában. Mindenki felfigyelt helyzetre féltvén testi épségüket a lokalizálatlan bestiától.

- Nem találod? – morrant Heero, miközben pisztolyával a kezében körbepásztázta a helyiséget.

- Sajnos fogalmam sincs merre van Akina. – válaszolt a kérdezett.

A feleletre mindenki körbenézett a konyhában, nincs-e lesben a nagymacska valamerre. Pár pillanattal később besétált a keresett négy lábon. Fekete bundája vörösen csillogott a temérdek vértől, ami nem a sajátja volt. Nagyot ásított a megdöbbent képű palikra, majd elfeküdt a kövön. Quatre remegve felállt, majd a lehető legközelebb ment a pihiző nagymacshoz.

- Allahra mond, hogy ez nem…emberi vér!

Akina felnézett, aztán megrázva fejét a szöszke tudtára adta, hogy nem, nem az. Látván a megkönnyebbülést a férfiak arcán, még jobban összegömbölyödött a padlón és aludt. Trowa még nem volt biztos a diagnózisban így nem mondott semmit. Yuy csak jegesen lesett ki a fejéből. Quatre kicsit fehéren, de megnyugodva dekkolt vissza helyére. Duo feleségén tartva tekintetét, folytatta reggelizést.

- Jobban tennéd ha a feleségeden tartanád a szemed és megnéznéd mit csinál az éjjel! Ki tudja minek a vére az ott rajta. Akár emberé is lehet és csak a megnyugtatásunk miatt mondta azt, hogy nem az. Elég szeszélyessé vált mostanság ahhoz, hogy ne nagyon bízzunk benne, hisz még téged sem enged magához vagy tévedek? – firtatózott gúnyos mosollyal a kínai.

Maxwell szúrósan meredt rá, de magában igazat adott neki, s elhatározta ma este követi párját, ha az netalántán eltűnik újra.

A nap hátra lévő idejét Sayaka a konyhában töltötte. Agyalt, de keményen azon, hogy kiderítse mi a baja. Ekkor hasa megmoccant, de nem a szokott módon. És még egyszer is. A párduc szemei elkerekedtek, miközben tulajdon hasára nézett.

- „Ügye ez csak vicc!? Lássuk csak hogy is fejezzem ki magam?! Á maradjunk a szokottnál! KÖLYKEIM LESZNEK VAGY MI A SZÖSZ?! Fele génjük az enyém a másik meg….Úr Isten a másik fele DUOTÓL SZÁRMAZIK! Akkor már vágom, miért vagyok ilyen! Jobb, ha nem mondom el egyikkőjüknek sem, még a végén baja lenne a kicsiknek! Főleg Yuy miatt."

Este ismét elindult vacsorát keresni, hisz a kicsik elég éhesek voltak odabent. Halkan leugorva, puha talppárnáin landolt a fa alatti füves udvaron. Körülkémlelt égkék szemeinek lámpásaival, ám nem nézett maga fölé. A mester tolvaj sokéves tapasztalata és ösztönei azonnal riadóztatták a copfoskát, midőn a cica leugrott. Most ott dekkolt az ablakpárkányon guggolva, szokásos fekete hosszú gatyás, sapkás szerelésében. Várta merre megy célpontja. Sayaka még egyszer körül szimatolt hátracsapott fülekkel, majd kényelmes ügetésben elindult a hátsó kert felé.

Maxwell finoman leugrott, igyekezve, hogy hangtalan maradjon. Azonnal a macsek után eredt, persze tisztes távolságot tartott, mivel tudta mennyire élesek az érzékszervei. A fantom elérte a kert hátsó sövénnyel elkerített részét. Ott lehasalva átbújt, majd indult is tovább a sötétben. A shinigami hallotta a csengőt a nyakörvön, így csak a hang után kellett mennie. Ő is keresztülaraszolt a falbokron, majd egy adag levéllel a hajában és szájában, amit prüszkölve köpködött, miközben követte a finom csengés hangját. Duonak csak arra kellet ügyelnie nehogy orra bukjon a talajon, de gond nélkül követte a cicát.

Jó mélyen bementek az erdőbe. Ekkor a cica megtorpan egy tisztáson, aminek talajára rásütött az éppen telihold fénye. A párduc felnézett az égitestre, Bundájának ezüstös fény kölcsönzött az ragyogás. Duo az egyik fa törzse mögül nézett elő. Ekkor meglátván a fenséges nagymacskát, nagyon örült, hogy ez a lény már hozzá tartozik, mert ha nem lett volna az övé, tuti megszerzi bármi áron. A cica ekkor becsukta szemeit, s fejét a hold felé nyújtotta, végül felállt két hátsó lábára. Egyensúlyozva, két mellső lábával a Hold felé kapott. Közben persze lépkedett hátsó végtagjaival, hogy megtartsa magát. Úgy festett az egész jelenet, mintha éppen valami ősi táncot lejtene. A csengettyű a nyakában szinte világított a fényben és zengte a ritmusos lépésekre dalát. A mester tolvaj majdnem kilépett búvóhelye mögül, hogy tangózzon a cilával, ám ekkor a nagyvad megdermedt, s leereszkedett a földre. élénken figyelte a szemközti bokrokat. Audió radarjai élénken előre álltak. Erőteljesen beleszimatolt a levegőbe, majd elindult a kipécézett irányba.

Maxwell utána osont. Ismét a csengő hangjára támaszkodott. Mikor az abba maradt, tudta szerelme is megállt. Körülnézett, de nem látta a fekete nagymacskát. Hirtelen felbukkant egy fiatal őz az előtte elterülő apró nyiladékban.

- „Egy őzbak! Milyen szép állat!" – gondolta az ibolya szemű.

A patás békésen legelészett, mikor hirtelen felkapta fejét. A fölötte lévő lombkoronának egy két levele mozdult csak meg, így újból füvet kezdett harapdálni. Az ex pilóta viszont már tüzetesebben vizsgálgatta a levélköteget.

- „Nem maguktól mozdultak meg! Valahol…ott van!" – vette észre a két égkék íriszt a lombban.

Akina minden izmát megfeszítve várta az alkalmas pillanatot, amikor rávetődhet a törékeny zsákmányra. A bak felemelte fejét, mire a vadász ráugrott és lerántotta földre. Gyorsan áldozata nyaka fölé hajolva elharapta azt. Meleg vér csorgott végig pofáján. Szemeiben az elégedettség tükröződött. Lefeküdve nekilátott az ételnek. Fogaival könnyen törte ketté az állat csontjait, hozzájutva a velőhöz. Hirtelen reccsent egy ág. A macska nem hezitált és a hang irányába vetette magát. Pár pillanat múlva a letepert02-tő hátán feküdt. Dühödten morgott, mire az ügynök nagyon is megértette az ellenség halálfélelmét ebben a helyzetben. Megdermedt, midőn megérezte a bige szemfogait, midőn azok megkarcolták tarkóját. Ám a nagymacska megállt.

Megérezte férje jellegzetes illatát.

- „Hú bazzeg majdnem megöltem a kölykök apját!" – szidta magát Akina.

Azzal inkább a fiú gallérját vette beépített kési közé és lefarolva a letaglózottról felhúzta őt a földről. A copfoska megnyugodott, mikor párja hozzábújva, bánatos szemeket meresztve bocsánatáért esedezett.

- Semmi baj csak kicsit megtapostad a hátam. Bár jóval izmosabb és erősebb lettem az utóbbi két évben azért te mégis elég nehéz vagy és az erőd sem kutya! – simogatta derekát a férfi.

Mrs. Maxwell lehajtotta fejét, majd hozzádörgölődzött párjához. Duo végigsimított az izmos nyakon, háton, majd felállt. Erre a macska megrángatta gatyáját fogaival és a zsákmány fele húzta. A hiperaktívka nem ellenkezett és odalépve leült a fantom mellé. A cica kitépett egy darab húst az áldozatból, majd azt pasasa kezébe nyomta. Az illető először nem tudta mit tegyen, aztán leesett neki, hogy párja meg akarja vele osztani a zsákmányt. Az égkék szemek érdeklődve meredtek a palira.

- „Légyszi edd meg! Tudom, hogy a gyomrod nem olyan mint az enyém, de szeretnék bocsánatot kérni! És a nagymacskáknál nincs annál nagyobb dolog, mint hogy megosztom valakivel a kajámat!"

A hajas baba felhúzta szemöldökeit, de aztán elszánta magát és beleharapott a nyers fehérjébe. Az első két rágás után maga is meglepődött azon, hogy a véres cafatot a „nem is olyan rossz" kategóriába sorolta. Közben párja már bedarálta a fél állatot. Rettenetesen éhes volt, s csakhamar elfogyott az egész őz. Csak a szétrágott csontok maradtak. Végezvén a kajával a cica gondosan letisztította magát érdes nyelvével. Duo nagyot ásítva jelezte ideje lefeküdni mire Sayaka felé pislogott. A macskalány észrevette, hogy az ex terroristának véres a szája. Gondolva egyet emberi alakot öltött, és maradékot vizslató dekoncentrált pasashoz hajolt, majd lenyalta az ajkakról a rékmántot. Az indigó íriszek elkerekedtek, majd szemhéjuk félig lecsukódott, midőn az érintés csóka ment át. Közelebb húzódott a nagymacskához és átölelte. Hamarosan végignyúltak az erdő füves aljzatán. A meleg nyári este sötétje takaróként borult föléjük, akárcsak a hold ezüstös fényleple. Álmosan összebújtak és elaludtak a természet lágy ölén. Álmuk nyugodt, és harmonikus volt.

Másnap reggel Maxwell madárcsicsergésre ébredt. Legnagyobb meglepetésére, a szobájukban, sőt saját tulajdon ágyukban ébredt. Oldalra fordította fejét, mire rá jött, hogy a párna nem más, mint a nagy fekete párduc prémes oldala. A lány az este folyamán ugyanis kibontakozva öleléséből visszahozta őt a házba, nehogy balhé legyen.

- „Na úgy tűnik felébredt!" – nézett férjére mosolygó szemekkel a nagy vad. – „Hát akkor irány a konyha és iszok valamit!" – gondolta, miközben felfüggesztette párna funkcióját.

Következményként a keresztény feje az ágyra esett. A rugózás helyre tette az agyát, s felkelve párja után sétált. Az étkező-főző helyiségben az egész csapat ott dekkolt. Az érdeklődő arcok követelték az infókat, amiket a shinigami csakhamar megosztott velük, a csókolódzós részt leszámítva. A négy gundampilóta közül Barton figyelt a leginkább. Végre összeállt fejében a puzell. Felállt, oda sétált a padlón pihiző fantomhoz, majd lehajolt hozzá.

- Hányra saccolod? – érdeklődött halkan a pali.

A kérdés hallatán Akina felkapva fejét, eltátotta száját és elkerekedett szemeivel kettőt pislantott.

- „Ez meg honnan az anyám kínjából tudja hogy én…! Na várjunk…állatidomár…jó megfigyelő! Egy meg egy…persze hogy rá jött!" – nézett morcin a csaj.

Felemelve mancsát, kettőt dobbantott megadva a választ. Trowa mosolyogva felállt, odalépett 02-höz, vállára tette a kezét.

- Gratulálok! Apa leszel!

Mindenkit ledöbbentett a hír, főleg Deathscythe Hell pilótáját. Úgy kellett feltekernie leesett állát a padlóról, miközben szemei is készültek elhagyni üregüket. Quatre az örömtől fel-le ugrált, majd elsietett, hogy keressen egy új lakást a gyermekáldás miatt. Wufei egyszerűen lefejelte az asztalt, míg Heero szeme tikkelni kezdett.

- „Ideje kirabolni egy fegyverraktárt és beszerezni egy laptop páncélszekrényt!" – gondolta magában Mr. Jégcsap midőn kilépett a konyhából.

Duo odalépett a cica elé, majd bizonyosságot kért. A nagymacska egy bólintással jelezte az igent, mire pasija a nyakába borulva könnyezett.

- Végre lesz igazi családom! Köszönöm Akina! – suttogta szerelme fülébe, miután megcsókolta a párduc homlokát.

Az viszonozta és képen nyalta a pasit.

Két nappal később a kis angyalka jóvoltából a család új házba költözött. A mulribilliárdos kölyök nem sajnálta a pénzt és egy villát vett, amiben volt egy bálterem nagyságú harctér is a leendő cicáknak. Ezen kívül egy hatalmas hangárja is volt a házzal egybeépítve, ahol a gundamokat helyezték el. Ráadásul a „házacska" körül egy tetemes nagyságú parkosított, erdős udvar terült el. Mindenki kapott egy az egyéniségéhez megfelelő szobát. Wufei kínai stílusút. Trowa három méter magasságában kapott egy kötelet kifeszítve, amin kedve szerint császkálhatott, a szobája öt méter belmagassággal rendelkezett, hogy ne verje be a fejét. Quatre hálóterme egy kicsit a múltat idézte az enyhe rokokóval, míg Yuyé a legegyszerűbb volt az öt közül. A párocska helyisége is egy kicsit rokokós volt s ezt a fekete, fából kézsült, baldachinos elfüggönyözhető ágy jelezte, azon kívül a modern kort tükrözte. Persze az egyik nagy faszekrénybe Duo azonnal berámolta a piromániás cuccait, akárcsak Trowa a sajátjába a késeket, karate kid a kardjait, jégcsap az elektronikus adatbankjait és a szöszke a ruháit.

A cica most már egész napokat töltött bent a szobában ki sem dugva orrát. Férjét is csak egy méter közelségbe engedte magához morgás nélkül. Maxwell kicsit bánta, hogy nem simogathatta meg kedvesét, de nagyon értékelte cicája agresszivitását a kölykök érdekében. Hamar eljött a júli vége is. Ekkor Akina egyszer csak ösztöneinek teljes hatás alá került. Utolsó emberi elméjével írt egy levelet a fiúknak: _Drága testvéreim és drága Duo!Sajnos a belém ültetett állati ösztönök nem engedik, hogy tovább maradjak a közeletekben, na meg gondolom ti sem akarjátok eunuchok ként végezni. Így eltűnök az utolsó három hónapra! A TI ÉRDEKETEKBEN NE MERJETEK KERESNI!_

_ Figyelmeztetéssel: Akina Sayaka Mrs. Maxwell._

Amint ezt megírta az egyik reggel, átalakulva nagy pocakkal kiugrott az ablakon és eltűnt a sűrű erdőben. Állati DNS-e arra sarkallta, hogy keressen egy megfelelő búvóhelyet, ahol nyugodtan lehet. Több száz kilométerre a háztól talált egy kis üreget a fák gyökereiben. Ösztöneitől hajtva kimélyítette a vackot, majd telehordta fűvel, levéllel, stb-vel. Hamarosan jó puha lett a kuckó. Onnantól kezdve a helyi faunát gyérítette kajailag.

Közben párja megtalálva a levelet majdnem idegbajt kapott.

- Óóóóó hogy az a…bazdmeg kedvesem! Komolyan muszáj ez? – dühöngött a shinigami, miközben a többieknek átnyújtotta a levelet.

- Allah, de mi lesz, ha valami baja történik? – aggodalmaskodott Winner óriási szemeket meresztve.

- Jobban teszitek, ha itt maradtok! Ha egy nő figyelmeztetést ír azt komolyan is gondolja. Tapasztalat! – közölte Chang összefont karokkal.

- Ezen kívül egy vemhes fekete párduc rosszabb, mint az ördög maga, vagy Duo ha bekattan. – informálta társait az idomár, miközben jelentőségteljesen a shinigamira nézett.

- Hmmmmm! – morrant Yuy.

Látszott a jégcsapon, hogy nem igazán vágyik arra, hogy találkozzon a két szülő DNS kombinációjának eredményével. Maxwell nagyot sóhajtva, morcosan lemondott felesége kereséséről, féltve testi épségét és társaiét.

Augusztusban az ügynökök kaptak pár küldetést. Persze Lady Une szóvá tette, hogy hova lett a lány, mire Heero válaszolt, még a vörös Duo előtt.

- Kölyköket vár!

A VasLady szemei elkerekedtek, főleg amiatt a gondolat miatt, hogy a két szülő keveredéséből, vajon miféle démoni gyerekek lesznek.

- „Még a végén ezek a gyerekek rosszabbak lesznek bármiféle természeti csapásnál! Te jó ég!" – agyalt jobb kezét homlokára téve a hölgyemény.

Közben a copfoska vörösen, szúrós szemeket meresztett a megszólalóra. Wufei a szemeit forgatta. Trowa pont, pont, pont nézéssel regisztrálta a helyzetet. Quatre persze a szokásos kék kutyaszemeket meresztette a paprikás hangulatú két társára, mire azok rábámultak. Megeresztettek egy sóhajt, s tudatták a kis angyalkával nem szándékozzák eltenni egymást láb alól, egyelőre.

Több feladatot kaptak az elkövetkező még két hónapban. Duo majdnem lerágta kedvese iránti izgalmában a körmeit. Ezt a felgyülemlett energiát a feladatokba beleölve mindig elöl járt, s nem egyszer fejfájást okozott ezzel a többieknek. Egyik alkalommal 02 majdnem kinyíratta magát, mikor szemtől szemben kiállt egy állig felfegyverzett terroristával, csak kaszájával a kezében. Őrült kacagással, démoni arckifejezéssel egyszerűen nekirohant a pasinak. A vége az lett, hogy a terrorista négyrét lett darabolva, míg a hajas baba négy golyót kapott. Szerencsére nem életveszélyes területek ért a találat. A korházban a négy pasi mindegyike lekevert egy jókora taslit a kattantkának. Az utsó nyakleves Yuytól származott ami jótékony villanyoltást eredményezett az agyatlan páciensnél.

* * *

Új jövevények, avagy két négy lábon járó szívinfarktus!

Több hét elteltével kiengedték a mogyoró fonatút a rehabról. Már november vége volt, s az idő is hűsebbre fordult. Akina még mindig nem jelentkezett, mire mind az öten kezdtek aggódni. Főleg a férj idegeskedett. Egyik hétköznap délután belépett valamiért a szobájába, miközben hangosan gondolkodott.

- Remélem Akinának nincs baja nem viselném el ha… - ám szavait megakasztotta az elsötétített helyiségben megszólaló, halk ismerős morranás, dorombolás.

Maxwell kitágult tekintettel meredt a két személyes ágyon lévő fluoreszkáló kék szemekre. Felkapcsolva a villanyt, meglátta a fekete párducot, aki összegömbölyödve feküdt az alvóbútor fekete selyemtakaróján. Sayaka élénken figyelte társa minden reakcióját, ugyanis a benne lévő ösztönök erősen dolgoztak az emberi agy „de ő mégis csak az apa!" megjegyzése ellen, s azzal érveltek, hogy „ a hímek veszélyesek a kicsikre!". Ebből kifolyólag persze a nagymacska fejében jó nagy volt a káosz.

A copfoska közelebb lépett, mivel észrevett valamit az anya hatalmas védekezően összegömbölyödött teste ölelésében. Lépve egyet előre és lábujj hegyre állva sasolta a fekete bundát, de nem ment még közelebb, ugyanis a lány fülei finoman jelezték, hogy „állj, mert harapok!". Közben Quatre bekukucskált a nyitott ajtón.

- Allah! Mrs. Maxwell megjött srácok….gyertek! – ujjongott ugrálva, miközben befutott a szobába.

Rögtön odament volna a nagymacskához, de Duonak hála a szöszke nem futott egyenesen a vesztében. Akina ugyanis nem díjazta az angyalka minden bizonnyal jó indulatú közhírré tételét.

- „Cseszd meg Winner leharapom a fejed!" – fújt a fantom egyet.

Ekkor megjelentek az ajtóban a többiek. Fellélegeztek ugyan, hogy meg van a lány, mivel házastársa kezdett a szokásosnál is elviselhetetlenebb lenni. Jelenlétük azonban jól felizgatta a cicát. Az említett minden szőrszála felborzolódott, idegeivel egyetemben.

- „Lássuk csak kik a potenciális veszélyforrások a szobában!? Duo az apa, ergó maradhat. Szöszke annyit ártana a kicsiknek, mint egy emberi pöckölés a gundamoknek, na jó maradhat." – tekintete most vadságot tükrözve az ajtóban álló három másikra villant. – „HEEROT KINYÍROM, HA KÖZELEBB JÖN, NEM BESZÉLVE A KARATE KIDRŐL ÉS MISZTER IDOMÍTANI MINDEN ÁRONRÓL! KIFELÉ!" – üvöltött rájuk fogát villogtatva a fekete vadász.

- Mi baja van Akinának? Miért morog a testvéreinkre? – aggodalmaskodott az arab.

- Potenciális veszélyforrásoknak néz minket, mert hímek vagyunk. – válaszolt tömören Barton, majd kidzsalt a szobából.

- És akkor engem és Duot miért nem?

Mindannyian azzal a „óóóó Quatre…lehet, hogy új ingjeid vannak de… a jellemed…!" nézést szegezték a kérdezőre.

- Őőőőő mert én az apa vagyok, te padig…annyira vagy veszélyes, mint egy rózsaszín kisnyúl ketrecben!

Erre persze Winner bedurcizott.

- Minden nő veszélyes, ha gyerekei vannak! – jegyezte meg Wufei, miközben kihátrálva tartotta az anyával a szemkontaktust, akit ez rendesen felidegelt.

- Hmmmm! – állta a farkasszemet Heero, mire a bestia, már mozgolódni kezdett, mire a szöszi elővigyázatosságból kitolta az ex pilótát az ajtón és becsukta.

Maxwell nagy szemekkel meredt kedvesére aki már megnyugodva újra gömbbé vélt az ágyon.

- Akina közelebb mehetek?

A cica nyávogott egyet, mire az invitált közelebb húzódott. Hirtelen meglátta a fekete mozgó egy hónapos pamacsokat az anyuka mancsai közül. Teljesen elérzékenyülve felesége elé térdelve az ágyon, bagolynyi indigó szemekkel nézte „gyermekeit". Akina látta a férfi szemében, hogy mennyire vágyik kezében fogni a kicsiket, így intézkedett. óvatosan fogai közé fogta az egyiket és a meglepett pasas kezeibe nyomta. Duo látta, hogy a cicának indigó kék a szeme akár az övé. A kis szőrpamacs meglehetősen emberi értelmet sugárzó nagy szemes tekintettel nézte az idegent. Ám midőn megérezte az egyén illatát tudta ő az apukája, s azonnal fixálta magát karmaival a póló mellkasán.

- Huh a karmai tőled vannak az tuti…de ő most fiú vagy lány?

Akina morogva próbálta közölni az infót, mire a copfoska unott képet vágva válaszolt:

- Már meg tanultam „hmmm" és „pont, pont, pont" nyelven most még párducul is meg kell?! Várj…egy morrantás ha lány kettő, ha fiú!

A válasz kettő morgás alakjában jött, mire a büszke pasas:

- FIAM SZÜLETETT!

Közben persze a szöszke, a veszély érzet halvény jelét sem mutatva a másik kicsi felé közelítette kezét. A most fokozottabban éber párduc persze úgy kiszúrta mint a pinty, s az arab keze megdermedt a levegőben, midőn észlelte a tizenkét centis gundanium szaggató szemfogak fenyegető közeledését.

- „NE…MERJ…HOZÁNYÚLNI! VAGY LETÉPEM A KEZECSKÉDET!"

A szöszke értve a szóból visszakapta végtagját, majd óriási boci szemekkel meredt a dühös cilára.

- Akkor én mikor simizhetem meg őket?

Egy sor, morgás, nyávogás, kesszegés formában jött a válasz, mire Duo neki ált dekódolni az üzenetet. Nagy agyalás és kb. tíz perc után, miközben a beszélgetésben érintettek élénken figyeltek ez jött ki.

- Fél óra múlva gyere vissza és megsimogathatod őket de óvatosan vagy elharapja a torkodat.

Quatre kínjában vigyorogva vette tudomásul, hogy a bige komolyan mondja a fenyegetést, midőn közvetlen közelről nézhette meg a beépített késeket. Ám nem volt hajlandó kimenni a szobából, így egyszerűen letelepedve a szőnyegre várta, ahogy telik a fél óra.

Sayaka ekkor a másik kiscicát nyújtotta az apának, s egy morgást fűzött hozzá.

- Lány! LÁNY! LÁNYOM VAN! Lányom van… - majd elgondolkozva, végül dühösen nézett az angyalkára, midőn visszaemlékezett, hogy ő ezt a kicsit akarta megsimogatni.

A tekintete ennyi jelentett: „NÉGY FÉRFI VAN A HÁZBAN! SENKI SEM ÉR A LÁNYOMHOZ VAGY TALÁLKOZIK A KASZÁMMAL!" Akina persze már eléggé ismerte férjét, így egyszerűen elég volt ránéznie.

- „ÓÓÓÓhaaa…ez a gondolat kicsit korai még…szegény srácok!"

Közben a két cirmoska elkezdett játszani az apával. A szintén ibolyaszín szemű kislány a hajat kipécézve élő díszként csimpaszkodott bele, míg bátyja a pólóra tapadt fel, mint macska a hűtőre, miután elfogyasztotta a mágneseket. Végül a szöszke is kezébe vehette a cicákat, kik nagyon jól elvoltak a gyerekbarát ügynökkel.

Teltek a napok, a hónapok. Közben a kicsik szépen lassan megismerkedtek a többi családtaggal. A kisfiú persze egyből Wufeinak esett, hisz riválisának tekintette, miközben a kislány, Akina szokásait örökölve, Yuyt kezdte bosszantani. Fél év múlva Maxwellnek sikerült dekódolnia a cila nyelvezetét, így a fiúk enyhén nagyot nézett, mikor a nagymacska belépkedve a két egymással birkózó kicsivel, elnyávogta magát. Mire Duo:

- Máris! Egy vagy két cukorral az extra erős kávét?

Újabb nyávogás.

- Huh, cukor nélkül akkor pocsékul aludtál.

Közben Sayaka elmondta azt a megérzését, miszerint a kicsik három évig maradnak macska formában, s ha akkor alakot váltanak hat éves emberként fognak tovább fejlődni humán ütemben. Neki viszont így, három évig kötelező állat alakban császkálnia hála ösztöneinek, így jobb, hogyha a többiek a férjéhez fordulnak fordításért. Ráadásul elmondta a gyerekek neveit is: Kira és Háru Maxwell. Ezt egy fél órában elmagyarázta, lassan tagoltan 02-nek mire az tájékoztatta a többieket is.

Teltek az évek. A szülőknek sok dolguk volt és kevés nyugtuk. Háru folyton 05 kardjait szedte el, így idegesítve a kínait. Ám harcra nem került sor azon kívül, hogy a fiú tele lett karcolás nyomokkal, mert a mindig éber anya és apa azonnal kizsigerelő nézéssel akadályozta meg a karate kidet a további akcióban. Hasonló képp volt a szitu Kirával, bár Heero vajmi keveset foglalkozott a tekintetbeli figyelmeztetéssel, drága laptopja hogylétét veszélyeztetve, érezvén, így általában meg lett tillálva. És ezalatt a töréseket kellett érteni. A madarak sem voltak biztonságban a két kicsitől lévén macskák. Így anyjuk néha néha elvitte őket vadászni, s megadta az alapképzést a bérgyilkoláshoz

Ráadásul kiviláglott a DNS keveredés eredménye is. Mindkét cica hiperaktív, kleptomán, mester tolvaj volt az apa felől, míg anyjuktól az állati alakot minden extrával, és mint kiderült az öngyógyító képességet kapták. Midőn a kicsik elég idősek lettek a szülők engedélyével Trowa megregulázta őket. Így a gyerekek némi, de csak némi fegyelmet tanultak az emófrizkóstól, ám jól elkerülték a későbbiekben. A fürdés sajnos mindig problémás volt a kicsikkel, mivel csak akkor voltak hajlandók bemenni a vízbe, ha anya és apa is bele ült a kádba. Ráadásul a kicsiket úgy kellett levadászni hozzá. S lévén lopakodó, menekülő tehetségük kétszeres, az anyának folyamatosan kellett őrjáratoznia a házban és összeszednie gyermekeit, mielőtt azok megtalálják a gundameket. Sajna ez előbb utóbb bekövetkezett, aminek egyik tulaj sem örült, de egy alapos fejmosás után a párduckák feljegyezték magukban, hogy csak karom használata nélkül játszhatnak a konzerveken. És naponta max csak egy órát. Az ikrek lassan pedzették a harmadik életévük végét, midőn egyik reggel Duo a szokásos három macskabunda helyett, három emberi bőr tapintását érezte. A gyerekek végre megkapták emberi hat éves formájukat. Így Akina is visszakapta eredeti alakját.

- Akina ébredj! – keltegette mosollyal az arcán párját a pasas.

A szólított lassan felnyitotta szemeit, majd meglepődve, örömtelien mérte végig az ikreket. A kisfiú kiköpött apja volt, még hajilag is, Kira pedig anyja tökéletes mása volt, csak indigókék szemekkel.

- Na ennél jobban nem hasonlíthatnának ránk! – nevetett a lány, mire a kicsik feleszmélve megszemlélték magukat.

Először nem értették a dolgot, de miután anyjuk felvilágosította őket, nem kérdezősködve azonnal szüleik nyakába ugrottak. Felkelve, Sayaka felöltöztette őket, majd a konyha felé terelte kicsinyeit. Az ott dekkoló másik négy családtag kezéből majd kiesett a villa, mikor meglátta a két kis alteregót bejönni. A kissrácoknak a farka és füle azonnal előtűnt, meglátva Trowát, s anyjuk lábai mögé bújtak. Aztán Háru Wufeira vicsorogva adta a kínai tudtára, hogy egyszer elintézi, míg Kira Heeroval farkasszemezett.

Ezt követően a gyerekek be lettek mutatva a VasLadynek, aki szintén ledöbbenve látta a hasonlóságot, s annak következményeire gondolt. Végül is két új ügynököcskével bővült a csapat, így a cica család állatként vette fel a versenyt a terroristákkal, minek következtében a csapat még hatékonyabb lett. Az ikrek lassan profikká váltak egy fél év alatt, s anyjuk minden parancsát követték, de csak akció közben.

A shinigaminak persze dagadt a melle a büszkeségtől, míg társainak fájta fejük a következmények elgondolásától.

* * *

Kiszemelve célpontnak, avagy új baby sittert kapunk.

Sajnos a hírnév gyorsan terjed és rossz irányba is. Az egyik fejes a kormányban nem igazán örült a csapat előre menetelének, mivel maga is érintett volt egy két sáros ügyletben, így felbérelt egy bérgyilkost, hogy intézze el Akinát. Az illetőt Kaya Serinónak hívták bár akár csak a fiúk és Akina az ő neve sem volt feltüntetve egyetlen iratban sem. Magas, jó izomzatú alkattal, állig érő sötétbarna hajjal, csinos arccal rendelkezett. Hajlékony és akrobatikus volt akár egy macska, illetve minden fegyverhez értett, különösen a dobókések voltak a kedvencei. Általában kormányzati bérgyilkosként szolgált, de nem ritkán volt beépített ügynök. A hűsége nagyban függött attól az összegtől, amit ajánlottak neki. Nagyjából hidegvérű volt a legtöbb esetben, csak akkor durvult be ha kellett. Alig volt néhány emberhez hűséges, de ha azok lettek a célpontok, akkor általában a megbízót vitte el a hullazsák.

Midőn megkapta feladatát a helyszínre sietve egy mesterlövész puskával a vállán elfoglalta helyét a cél épülettel szembeni tetőn, majd a távcsövön keresztül vizslatta a célpontot. Csak annyi leírást kapott a kinyírandóról, hogy egy hatalmas fekete párduc. Így Kaya azt kereste, mire az udvaron észrevett egy mozgó fekete pontocskát. Háru volt az aki épp egy galambot vadászott le kis fekete párduc alakban.

- „Hmmm…ez túl kicsi a leíráshoz képest de…! Az meg ki a…na neeeee…!" – tágultak ki a bérgyilkos szemei mikor meglátta távcsövén keresztül, a kölyköt felvevő illető mogyoró barna hajfonatát. – „Na nézzük csak meg közelebbről azt a házat!"

Azzal ledzsalt leshelyéről. A puskát elrejtve Duo felé közeledve egyre kíváncsibb lett. A huszonegy éves, már kiforrt izomzatú férfi előszeretettel dobállta fel Hárut a levegőbe, aki szintén élvezte a repdesését, de a világért sem engedte volna el uzsonnáját. Mikor azonban Maxwell meghallva a feléje közeledő lépteket hátranézett, majd leesett az álla.

- Te meg mit keresel itt?! – nyikkant meg 0 2 nagyot nyelve.

- Marha szívélyesen üdvözölsz!

- Bocs csak nem gondoltam volna, hogy találkozunk. – mentegetőzött az indigó szemű.

- A környéken van dolgom, megláttalak és gondoltam megkérdezem, hogy vagy.

Füllentett félig meddig a lány, mivel nem ált szándékában elmondani, hogy a házban van a megnyiffantandó célpont. Végigmérte a nála már nagyobb, izmosabb, férfiasabb, borostás barátot. Mikor meglátta a fiú jobb gyűrűsujján az aranygyűrűt először nagyot nézett, majd elvigyorodva elkapta a tulaj gallérját és közelebb rántotta.

- Házas vagy?! Ki az a szerencsétlen aki…?! Várj! Házas vagy és nem hívtál meg az esküvődre?!

- Figyi ügynök vagyok, a társaimon kívül nem hívhattam meg senkit, na meg azt sem tudtam merre császkálsz Kaya. – mentegetőzött a pasas, miközben gyöngyözni kezdett a homloka, az élénk rossz emlékek miatt.

Közben Háru látván apja szorult helyzetét belemélyesztette fogait az ellenség bokájába. A tulaj arca megrándult a fájdalomra, majd lenézve regisztrálta a fekete gombócot. Elengedve a férjet, leguggolt, s a cila szemébe meredve felszólított azt az elengedésre. A kis ibolyakék szemek kitágultak, a barna tekintet halálos effektusára, s a kis fantom elengedve a végtagot leült, úgy bámult kíváncsian a nőre. Serinó belenézve az édes kis macskaszemekbe, megsimogatta a prémes fejet.

- Ez a kis állatka a te házi kedvenced?

- Háááááát….hogy is mondjam el… - próbálta keresni a megfelelő szavakat, miközben a bérgyilkos csaj ölbe vette a prémköteget.

Ekkor halk csengettyűszó jelezte Duonak, hogy felesége közeledik, s valószínűleg párducként a csengő ritmusából ítélve. Hamarosan feltűnt a kertben a nagymacska. Meglátva kicsinyét egy idegen kezében, először dühös aggódással, hátrasunyt fülekkel kezdett ügetni Serinó felé, majd látva férje, s fia reakcióit, megnyugodva lépésre váltott.

Kaya meglátva célpontját, erőteljesen évődött, hogy fegyvert rántson-e vagy sem. Majd felfigyelt a nagy cirmos nyakában lógó a jegygyűrűhöz hasonló stílusú bilétára. Szúrósan a palira meredt, mire azon végigfutott a jeges hideg.

- Valamit mondani akartál az előbb neeeeeem…..?!

Akina egyenlőre férje mellé érve leült, úgy nézte félrebillentett fejjel a szintén huszonegy éves nőt. Nem szándékozta elárulni kilétét, hacsak a helyzet úgy nem kívánja, de azért élénken figyelte kisfiát. A férfi ugyan nagyot nyelt, de rászánta magát a válaszadásra, főleg a kérdező nyugtalanító nézése miatt.

- Ő nem a kisállatom és ő sem. Bármilyen kattantul fog is hangzani, akit te fogsz az a fiam. Ő pedig itt mellettem a feleségem.

A bérgyilkos felhúzta jobb szemöldökét, s felváltva a felnőtt cilára és annak párjára nézett.

- „Uram Atyám Duónak felesége és gyereke van!" – nyikkant magában a bérgyilkos.

Ekkor a kisfiú gondolva egyet, alakot váltott a nő kezeiben. A jelenség hatására Serinó mindkét szemöldöke homloka tetejére szaladt. Félrebillentett fejjel nézte régi barátját, majd végigmérte.

- Jellemző! És ez a csöppség meg kiköpött te. Kíváncsi lennék az anyukára! Óóóó őőőő…! Üdv! A nevem Kaya Serinó és önben kit tisztelhetek? – guggolt le Sayaka szemmagasságába a bérgyilok.

- „Hmmm érdekes, mintha már láttam volna valahol. Na, akkor mutatkozzunk be!" – agyalt a fantom.

Azzal emberi mivoltát felvéve, kivette a meglepett Kaya kezéből Hárut.

- Akina Sayaka vagyok, de most már Mrs. Maxwell! Örvendek! – szorította meg Kaya kezét – Ő a fiam és … Háru már megint! Mit mondtam a levegőből való uzsonnázásról! Hhhhhhh!

A letolt óriási szemeket meresztett anyjára, aki az előbb észlelte a halott galambot a füvön.

- Na jó! A tied! – forgatta meg szemeit Sayaka.

- Köszi mami! Ez a néni meg tök jó fej! – ugrott le anyja karajaiból a fiúcska, majd alakot váltva büszkén vitte szájában a zsákmányt.

- Mi lenne ha bejönnél és elmagyaráznám neked a szitut. Úgyis rég láttunk téged. – ajánlkozott Duo.

- Őőő szívem nem láttad Kirát? Nem szeretném, ha megint Heero laptopjával a szájában bukkanna fel! Lassan már nem lesz eltörhető ép csont a társadon.

- Nem láttam a lányunkat, deee…nézz körül, hátha megtalálod. – javasolta a férfi, miközben befelé tessékelte a leesett állú lányt, akinek arcfejezése az újabb gyerek megléte hallatán alakult ki.

Akina alakot váltva gyorsan szimatolni kezdett a levegőben, hogy nyomára akadjon kissé problémás kislányának.

Odabent Kaya letelepedett Duóval szemben a konyhaasztalhoz ahol az expilóta mindent töviröl-hegyire elmesélt.

- „A'sszem helyre kell tennem a megbízómat, ugyanis nem vagyok hajlandó bántani az unokahúgom és öcsém anyját, vagyis az öcsém feleségét! Hmmm vajon meg van még a temetkezési vállalat száma? Szállítok nekik egy újabb hullát." – agyalt a csaj.

Quatre a mese végén odatévedt. Benézve majdnem szívrohamot kapott, mikor meglátta a vendéget. Már volt vele tapasztalata. Az egyik extrémeset az volt mikor Kaya csak úgy viccből, feltörve a gundam biztonsági panelját, benézve, köszönve sikolyáradatot szabadított fel a srác torkából és enyhén szívrohamot okozott közben neki.

- Allah…vagyis szia Kaya! – köszönt vigyorogva az angyalka.

- Szia, szöszke! Rég láttalak. – köszönt mosolyogva Serinó.

Ekkor az arabka mellett betoppant a nagy cirmos. Odasétálva az egyik székhez emberként ráült. Nagy sóhajából, férje már tudta a kislány nincs meg.

- ŐŐŐő Kaya mesélnél nekem magadról olyan ismerős vagy. – érdeklődött a nagymacska.

Serinó, ezen kérés alapján megtudta, hogy öccse nem mesélt semmiről sem. Így rákezdett. A kolóniában ismert meg Maxwellt, ugyanis Duo volt az aki, beszervezte őt a csapatba. Amikor először összefutottak a lány majdnem megölte, mikor el akart csenni tőle valamit. A bandában Kaya fogadott öccseként tekintett a copfoskára, s mikor Maxwellt árvaházba dugták, ő az utcán vándorolt, s hamarosan elnyerte a démonkirálynő nevet egy pár véres gyilkolása alkalmával. Egy bérgyilkos mester vette magához, majd őt is jelölték gundam pilótának, ám labilis személyisége és bütykölési mániája miatt inkább letettek róla. Egy eltérített áruszállítóval érkezett aztán a földre, ahol egy kormánytag felfigyelve képességeire, ajánlatot tett neki a bérgyilkos munkára. Midőn Akina végighallgatta töviről hegyire történetét, ő is mesélni kezdett. A történet végén persze a bérgyilkos megállapította magában, hogy Yuynak Sayaka a nővére. Néhol viszont egyezést véltek találni a két mesében. Pl. Kaya áldozatai között ott volt az a két férfi, aki megölte a nagymacska szüleit, így árvaságra ítélve őt.

- Valóban rémlik, mintha láttam volna egy velem egyidős kislányt csurom véresen, késsel és egy levágott fejjel a kezében, de sajna a doki törölt néhány emléket a fejemből. – állapította meg a feleség, mire a férj tikkelő szemekkel hallgatta a fejleményeket.

- Na meg akkor te voltál az a fekete árnyék a szállító rakterében. – vakargatta meg állát a vendég.

- Ja kössz a fuvart, nélküled nem kerültem volna a földre. – mosolygott az anya.

Ekkor Kira bedzsalt nagy büszkén egy laptoppal a szájában, amit anyukája elé lerakva, félig alakot váltva nagyon mosolygott.

- Anyu laptop!

Duo homlokon vágta magát, mire a nagy fantom kikerekedett szemekkel bámulta a masinát.

- Úr Isten kölyök! Nem meg mondtam, hogy… - ám a szidást egy fegyverkattanás szakította meg, ami Mr. Jégcsap kezében lévő kilenc millisből jött.

Heero a szokásos „most lelőlek!" kifejezéssel nézett az anyára és a kislányra.

- Szia Yuy! Látom, még mindig nem viselsz alsógatyát a szpandexed alatt! – állapította meg hidegvérrel Kaya.

A hang hallatán a szólított odanézve, kikerekedett, tikkelő szemekkel emlékezett vissza a lány néhány látogatása alatt megesett fájdalmas esetre.

- Emlékszel mit mondtam Alexandra használatáról?! És apropó, ne merd ráfogni a nővéredre, vagy az unokahúgomra vagy öcsémre, vagy…! – hagyta lógva a kérdést egy őrült vigyor kíséretében.

A jelenet láttán Sayaka egyre jobban kezdte kedvelni a csajt, miközben magában kacarászott. Duot a hanghordozástól kirázta a hideg, és a pisztolyost is. De azért rálőtt az anyukára, mire Sayaka arca megrándult a fájdalomra a mellkasában, ám csak ennyi. A kislány dühösen nézett a pasasra, majd nagy szemeket meresztett édesanyja véres felsőjére. Maxwell kezében már ott virított a kasza. Kaya szemei először elkerekedtek, arra a tényre, hogy a nő még mindig él, aztán összehúzott szemeket meresztett a lövészre. Heero a következő pillanatban nyakába kapta a nagymacskát, aki azonnal megrágcsálta az egyik karját. Kaya ekkor felállt, odalépett a vicsorgó ragadozóhoz.

- Elkérhetném egy „beszélgetés" erejéig?

Akina nagyot nézett, majd rávigyorgott a fehérre vált fickóra. A bérgyilkos felkapta az áldozatot, majd az egyik szobába belépve negyed órán keresztül elbeszélgetett vele, minek végére Yuy reszketve, fehéren lépett ki a helyiségből. Duo csak eltakarta arcát az emlékei miatt.

- Kezdelek nagyon nagyon kedvelni Kaya! – mosolygott Akina.

A lányok Kira és Duo társaságában még egy órát dumáltak, mikor Háru megjelent az ajtóban pofájában Chang kardjával.

- Kedvesem őőő az ott Wufei egyik katanája!

- Tudom Duo! Hááááárúúúú rakd le! – szólt az anyuka.

A szólított vigyorogva köpte ki a fegyvert, mire Sayaka mélyet sóhajtva felvette a gyilkot.

- Komolyan csengőt kellene rájuk kötni akárcsak rád cicuskám. – vakargatta meg szerelme fültövét a shinigami, mire a simizett egyszerűen elalélt.

Kaya felvonta szemöldökét, majd vigyorogva fogadott tesójára nézett.

- Ezt az ágyban is szoktad alkalmazni?

02 teljesen lángvörös lett, miközben Serinó felkapva a kardot kilépett a folyosóra, és össze is ütközött a kard nem túl boldog tulajával. Wufei felhúzta szemöldökeit, amint meglátta az illető hölgy kezében kedves kardját.

- Még egy nő!? – morrant a kínai.

Kaya szemei kitágultak, aztán összeszűkültek.

- Ezzel meg mit akarsz…. - ám morgását nem fejezhette be, mert szeme sarkában egy fekete csíkot látott elsuhanni. – Bocsi mennem kell! Itt a kardod! – nyomta neki a meglepődött karate kid mellkasának a fegyvert, aztán elsuhant a kiscica után.

Midőn kereste a nagy házban az apró fantomot, hirtelen nyávogást hallott az egyik szobából, majd hátranézve hallotta, amint a két szülő lélekszakadva közeledik. Ekkor a kisfiú emberi alakban rohant ki sírva és az éppen odaérkező macskaanyukája nyakába ugorva sírt.

- Anyúúúúúú! Vágott a hajamból!

Erre a mondatra a két szülőnek kollektíve lángolni kezdett a szeme a dühtől, akárcsak Kayáé.

A haj „szent" címen a bérgyilkos egyenesen bedzsalt a kérdéses szobába, enyhe vörös köddel a szemén.

A két szülő, most már Akina is tapasztalatból tudta, hogy Trowa „jó kezekbe" került. Bent a szobában az emófrizkós éppen vette le széttépett garbóját. Hátrafordult, midőn meghallotta az ajtó csukódását. Kaya először végigmérte a férfi izmos felső testét, de maradt a dühnél, egyenlőre. Őrülten elvigyorodott, mire Barton szemöldökei felszaladtak és a szokásos pont, pont pont nézéssel regisztrálta a fenyegető tekintetet. Serinó ekkor észlelte a szép kis dobókéseket a pali mellett lévő szekrényben. A tulaj, kérdő tekintetétől kísérve kivett egy adagot, majd a fiúval szemben megállt, aki már felvett egy új felsőt a lány nagy bánatára. 03 is érdeklődve vizslatta az előtte álldogáló lány alakját. Ekkor azonban a bérgyilkos elhajítva a tőröket felszegezte a palit a falra. Az idomárka szemei kitágultak mikor a vakolat részeként találta magát viszont. Serinó kezében még volt egy penge.

- Csak hogy tisztázzuk! Ha bármikor bántani mered az unokaöcsémet vagy húgomat, vagy az anyjukat! Hááááát hogy is mondjam…! – vigyorgott kitágult szemekkel a hölgy miközben eldobta az utolsó tőrt a kezéből.

A gyilok a pasas nagy fehéredésére, s néma sikolyára annak lába közében landolt, egy centire a koronaékszerek alatt. Kitágult pupillákkal meredt a támadó éterien vigyorgó arcába. A hölgy csak tovább vigyorgott.

- Csak gondoltam szólok! Apropó szép izomzat! – mondta Kaya kifele menet, miután ugrott egy szaltót helyből, ugyanis a szobában kifeszített kötélből kikövetkeztette, hogy akrobata a fickó.

Barton kíváncsiságát ez még inkább felcsigázta, s úgy döntött, amint le tud innen mászni további megfigyelés alá vonja a csajt. Közben a nagymacska, kölykeit felhívva a cicaalak felvételére, összegömbölyödve aludt a két kicsivel a padlón, miközben apjuk mellettük ült a falnak dőlve. Yuy lépett be, lassan a nagy fantom felé közeledett azzal a szándékkal, hogy megpöcköli Akina orrát. Duo felvont szemöldökkel nézett testvérére.

- Te meg mi a... ügye tudod, hogy rád fog támadni?!

- Inkább ő mint Serinó!

- Gh! Igazad van! – helyeselt borzongva 02-ő.

Azzal 01 megpiszkálta a párduc orrát, mire az azonnal letámadta a pasit. Kaya pont akkor lépett be, mikor a tökéletes katona enyhén tépett ruhában, bőrben lépdelt el mellette. A csajok még egy órát dumáltak, miközben a gyiloknő adott egy-egy csengős szalagot a kicsiknek, aki nagyon örültek nekik. Kira vöröset kapott a nyakába, míg Háru farkincája lett egy fekete masnival gazdagabb, ami, ha átalakult, akkor a copfja végére vándorolt. Duo a beszélgetés alatt párja nyakába borulva figyelte az infócserét és senki sem figyelt a két kicsire, mire Sayaka észbe kapott.

- Duóóóó, drágám hol vannak a kicsik? – dorombolta a feleség, miközben hozzádörgölődzött párja nyakának.

A kényeztetett észbe kapott, s ránézett órájára. Végül mindannyian a gundam garázsba igyekeztek. Ott a két lurkó a szokásos napi terepjátékot játszották, miszerint, hogy kell leszerelni egy ilyen batárt, amit anyjuk mutatott meg nekik. Hamarosan Mrs. Maxwell is csatlakozott, hogy ügyeljen a kicsik karom nélküli mászkálására. mert néha megcsúsztak nagy játékuk közepette. Hamarosan a gyilkoló hölgyemény is feldzsalt a konzervekre, s megmutatta akrobatikus felépítését. Néhány pillanat múlva a mama macs izgatottan nézett körül, miközben Deathscythe Hell fejének tetején üldögélt, míg Serinó Heavyarms fején csücsült. Hamarosan megjelent Kira szájában a szokásos laptoppal. Szüleinek szokásos rémületére felpattogott anyjához, majd lerakta az elektronikus kütyüt.

Az idegbeteg tulaj pár pillanat alatt megjelent az ajtóban és eldördítette Alexandrát. A golyó, hála az anya villám reflexeinek csak az ő nyakába fúródott nem a gyerekébe. A bérgyiloknő szemei elkerekedett, miközben ajkai ördögi vigyorra húzódtak. Éppen ugrott volna le a konzervdobozról, midőn a feldühödött anyamacska megelőzve őt egyszerűen a falba passzírozta Yuyt. De nem is akárhogy, a pasas mellett megrepedt a beton, s a vakolat is peregni kezdett. Konkrétan 01-nek szerencséje volt, hogy genetikailag módosított. Akina vicsorogva támaszkodott a fiú mellkasára, miközben teljes testsúlyával ránehezkedett.

- „Na most midet törjem el?! ÁÁÁÁÁ a lábszárcsontod megfelel!" – azzal a nagymacska az exterrorista jobb lábszárára csattintotta beépítet gyilokkollekcióját, minek következtében a csont, velőig hatoló, a lánynak jóízű roppanással eltört. A sebzett felordított, de csak röviden, mert a bőszült szülő állkapcsának fogai azonnal a nyakánál táncoltak. Heero érezte az anya, forró leheletét a bőrén.

Közben Kaya ledzsalt a srácok szintjére és érdeklődve figyelte a jelenetet, majd mosolyogva regisztrálta, hogy bírja fogadott tesója feleségét.

Sayaka végül megkegyelmezett a férfinak, ránézett a hölgyre, majd bokán fogva a fájdalomtól szemrángó prédát és az új barátnő gondjaira bízta.

Serinó felkapta a riadt tekintetű ipsét, s bement a szobába elbeszélgetni vele, de most finomabban, illetve helyre tette a törött csontokat. Barton ezt persze végig követte a háttérből, mire kialakult a véleménye az új nőről. A nap végén, midőn Kaya távozni akart, Akina felajánlotta neki, hogy jó lenne egy bébiszitter. Ezt az ötletet Duo enyhe falfehérséggel fogadta, majd kollabszussal zárta. 01 csak elfehéredett. Az ajánlatra a csaj igent mondott, s éppen kilépett volna a konyhából, mire belefutott az emós frizurájúba. Trowa csak a szokásos nézéssel végigmérte a lányt.

- …! Alapítunk falkát? – érdeklődött az idomár.

Erre a megszólalásra mindenkinek szó szerint áttörte a padlót az álla. Duo felpattanva az ájulatból a rémhírre, magában megállapított, hogy Bartonnak veszélyesen fura az ízlése. Wufei csak a szokásos homlokcsapást vitelezte ki, míg Yuy erősen gondolkodott testvére halálnemén. Szöszke persze örült is meg nem is. Akina csak mosolygott, míg Háru kibomlott fonatát restaurálta.

A kérdés érintettje, csak felvonta jobb szemöldökét és tüzetesen tetőtől talpig végigmérte a jelentkezőt. Az idomár észlelte, hogy a feminin egyed éppen terepszemlét tart, így jobb benyomás érdekében lassan körbefordult saját tengelye körül. A mustráló bérgyilkos halkan füttyentett egyet a kidolgozott izmok ruhán való finom áttűnése észleltekor, majd elvigyorodott. Végül komolyra fordította a szót.

- Lehet róla szó, de először ismerkedjünk meg.

- Rendben. Holnap ugyanitt találkozunk! – közölte 03 félszeg mosollyal, majd ellépkedett a bámuló közönség látóteréből.

A két csaj összemosolyogva nyugtázta magában, hogy nemsokára morálisan rokonok lesznek. Azzal Kaya távozott. még aznap elment munkaadójához és „tisztázta" vele a helyzetet. „Enyhén" megfenyegette a csávót, hogyha egy ujjal is hozzá mer érni az anyamacskához, akkor a lába közti részt a csaj, tálcán fogja felszolgálni neki és lenyomni a torkán. A pasas elfehéredve fogta az infót, majd szúrósan meredt a távozó hölgyemény hátára, miközben újabb bérgyilkosok után kutatott elméjének katalógusában.

Teltek a napok. Az új bébiszitter remekül bevált a két kiscicánál. Néha a játékba még az anyamacska is beszállt és Barton is velük tartott az esetek többségében. Közben persze több megbízást is kaptak az ügynökök, és Kayanak sem volt mindig ideje pótanyát játszani. Pont egy ilyen napon szúrta ki a kormánytag által küldött hat fős bérgyilkos csapat magának a nagymacskát és a kölyköket.

Akina éppen pihent a kertben. Háru és Kira cica alakban birkóztak. Ekkor Sayaka egy pillanatra bedzsalt négy lábon, hogy ellenőrizzen valamit a házban. Épp saját szobájuk ajtaja előtt állt, mikor meghallott a két gyerek kétségbeesett nyávogását. Az ösztönök beindultak! A bestia lecsapott fülekkel, borzolt bundával rohant a vészjelzés irányába. Kivágódva az ajtón hat gépfegyveres maszkot viselő egyénnel találta szembe magát, akikből az egyik a kicsinyeit fogta a farkuknál fellógatva. A nagymacska agyát elöntötte a fekete köd, gyermekei helyzetét látva és nem törődve a rá szegeződő fegyvercsövekkel nekiugrott a pasasnak ordítva. Eldördültek a pisztolyok. A fekete bundán vérpatakok jelentek meg ugrás közben, de a lángoló szemű fantom nem tágítva, elmarta a célpont nyakát, majd felkapta kölykeinek grabancát, s berohant a házba.

Azt tudni kellett, hogy Duo nem hagyta otthon feleségét fülkommunikátor nélkül, így a bekapcsolt kütyü pontos helyzetjelentést adott a férjnek, aki az újoncok kiképzése közben teljesen elfehéredett. Kaya, aki most éppen velük tartózkodott egy helyiségben, azonnal tudta, hogy megbízója nem vette komolyan a fenyegetést, így azonnali indulásra sarkallta, a shinigami látványától már eléggé motivált csapatot.

A házban közben a súlyosan vérző párduc mentette kölykeit. Véres csík jelezte útját. Sebei iszonyúan fájtak, s a vérveszteség is rendesen lassította. A kicsik riadtan néztek fel anyukájukra, aki egyre lassabban, zihálva, bukdácsolva rohant a folyosókon. Sayaka ösztönétől vezérelve az egyetlen biztonságot jelentő helyiségbe ment. Férjével közös hálóhelyiségüknek az egyik szekrényébe dugta a nyivákoló cicákat, s ő maga a bútor elé állt. A mikrofonon persze a cicák nyivákolásai is eljutott a társakhoz, mire Kaya még inkább rálépett a gázra.

A fájdalomtól legyengült fantom épp az ajtó felé tartott, midőn a már csak öt katona berontva körülfogta. A bestia, kínjai ellenére felborzolta minden egyes szőrszálát. Izmai megfeszültek, fülei lelapultak. Dühödten mutogatta véres fogait, karmait elszánva arra, ha kell meghal kölykeiért, de nem engedi, hogy bajuk essen.

- „Gyertek csak mocskok! Ha az életembe kerül is, megvédem a családom, de magammal viszlek titeket is!" – ordított Akina, miközben rávetette magát a legközelebb lévő emberre. Felzengtek a fegyverek! Pár pillanat múlva a letámadott ipse halott volt, s az őrjöngő anya fel sem véve a golyókat, fekete köddel agyán folytatta elkeseredett rohamát. Közben az egyik bérgyilkos egy fúvócső szerűséget használva valamivel eltalálta a bigét, aki ezt fel sem véve, őt szemelte ki következő áldozatul.

Ekkor érkeztek meg a többiek. Duo szó szerint lerúgta a kocsi ajtaját, majd rohamléptekben, shinigami üzemmódban, de duplán, berontva a házban egyenest a fegyverzaj irányába loholt. Mögötte lemaradva Serinó és a többiek. Berontva a szobába a copfoska agya teljesen elborult. Felesége elnyúlva, az élet nedvének tócsájában hevert a földön,ami egyre nagyobb és nagyobb lett. Zihálva véve a levegőt, lyuggatott tüdejéből vért köhögve fel, fénytelen elkínzott égkék szemekkel nézett szerelmére. Halvány nyávogás hagyta el torkát, ami véres bugyborgásban halt el. A férj lehajtott egy pillanatra fejét. Elsötétülő arcán ördögi vigyor jelent meg, majd felemelve tekintetét, a megmaradt három katona majdnem idegrohamot kapott eme kifejezéstől. Végül a halálisten cselekedett! Lévén az ő szobája, egy század másodperc alatt előkapta kaszáját és egyszerűen nekiesett a maradéknak. Három erőteljes vágással kettészelte az ellenséget.

Ekkor toppantak be a többiek. Elszörnyedve fogadták a látványt, főleg Quatre. Kaya viszont csak dühöngött. Duo odalépett szerelméhez, s térdre rogyott a vértől lucskos szőnyegen. Végignézett a most oly törékenynek tűnő kecses macskatesten. Finoman megsimogatta a lány fejét, aki boldog, ám fájdalmas tekintettel nézett rá.

- Akina kérlek…bocsáss meg! – potyogtak Maxwell könnyei.

Hirtelen kivágódott a szekrényajtó, s a két kiscica odarohant az anyához. Szívbe markolóan nyávogni kezdtek, mire Sayaka csak, hogy megnyugtassa őket felkelt. Ekkor azonban minden ereje elhagyta. Emberi alakját felvéve, zilált kinézettel, a gravitációnak engedelmeskedve dőlni kezdett. 02 azonnal elkapta, s az erőtlen test rongybabaként feküdt karjai között. A vérzés lassan kezdett csak csökkenni, így az indigó szemű fekete ruhája, hamarosan rubinszínben pompázott.

Kira és Háru is felvette gyermek külsejét. Odarohanva szólongatni kezdték az ájulás határán lévő mamájukhoz. Közben Yuy és Trowa erőteljesen kereste a nyomokat, amik elárulják a támadók kilétét. Quatre, Wufei segítségével, kötszerek és gyógynövényes kenőcsök után keresgélt. Kaya pedig fogadott öccse mellett szobrozva gyűjtötte a szívszorongató családi jelenetből, a szadista gyilkoláshoz szükséges energiát, dühöt.

- Apa ügye anyu jól lesz…ügye meggyógyul…ügye…! – sírta el magát Kira apja oldalába kapaszkodva.

- Apa miért nem vigyáztál rá?! MIÉRT?! – ordította könnyes szemmel Háru.

Vádló kérdése tőrdöfésként hatolt az így is bűntudat miatt marcangolt ex pilóta szívébe. De nem csak őt kínozta ez a dolog. Kaya életében először érzett lelkifurdalást, amiért nem nyírta ki a kormánytagot, pedig elejét vehette volna ennek a tragédiának. ez csak még inkább felhúzta.

- Kisfiam ne merd apádat hibáztatni…khm… ha ő nem öli meg a maradék három embert…khm…akkor már nem élnék! Légy neki inkább hálás világos?! – torkolta le fiát Akina vért köhögve közben.

- Kedvesem inkább ne beszélj! Nehogy…

- Ugyan ilyen könnyen nem szabadulsz meg tőlem! De most…aludnom kell. – mondta mosolyogva Sayaka végigsimítva szerelme könnyes arcán, majd szemeit lecsukva mély regeneráló álomba merült, s keze lehanyatlott.

Maxwell pánikba esve gyorsan magához szorítva a testet meghallgatta a szívverést, ami gyengén ugyan min a kismadár, de verdesett. Ekkor léptek be a többiek. Mindannyijuk szemébe megcsillant egy-egy könnycsepp. Még Yuy, Chang, de még Trowa szeme sem maradt szárazon, látva testvérük családjának helyzetét.

- Apa ne haragudj…én csak…bocsáss meg…nem akartam…! – nyöszörögte szipogva a kisfiú, s apja másik oldalába kapaszkodva sírni kezdett. Kira is itatta az egereket, akárcsak az édesapjuk.

Kaya a szokottnál is eszelősebb arccal lépdelt a srácok felé. összeszűkült szemekkel meredt rájuk.

- Ha nem gyógyítjátok meg őt, akkor nem érdekel, hogy Duo tesói vagytok! Elevenen megnyúzlak titeket! – mondta a leg jéghidegebb, leghalkabb hangján a bérgyilkos nő, azzal távozott fejes kinyírási módszereit rendezve közben agyában.

A négy ügynök fogva az üzenetet segített 02-nek és ellátták a sérült családtagot. Ötven golyót halásztak ki belőle, további tízet a csontjaiba ágyazódva találtak, amit szintén kivettek. Bekötözték, összevarrták, a kínai botanikus ellátta a varratokat, végül hagyták pihenni a nagymacskát.

A gyógyulás lassan ment. A folyosók üresen csengtek, a kicsik és szüleik nélkül, ugyanis Kira és Háru nem mozdultak el anyjuk ágya mellől. Úgy feküdtek két oldalt állatalakban, mint az őrzővédők. A férj sem moccant a szobából. Csak ha szükséges volt, akkor hagyta el a helyiséget. A többiek sem voltak valami jókedvűek. Főleg Heero és Winner volt meglepően mogorva és aggódó. Végül a nagymacska hat nap alvás után felnyitotta szemeit, mire mindenki felsóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől. A gyerekek szó szerint a nyakába ugrottak, akár csak Duo. Közben Kaya is visszatért, ám a kormánytag értesülve a balul elsült akcióról, még időben lelépett, így még inkább felidegelte Serinót, aki amúgy sem volt túl rózsás kedvében. Ám komor arcára mosolyt csalt sógornője javuló állapota.

Azonban valami nem volt rendben, amit csak Akina érzett egy halvány balsejtés és homályos fekete folt képében az elméjében, ami az ösztöneit izgatta.

* * *

A méreg!

Mrs. Maxwell már fel tudott kelni az ágyból, bár a testvérek egyike sem nézte jó szemmel, ha császkált a házban. Azonban nem hagyta valami nyugodni. Egy sötét fekete gondolat fészkelte be magát a gondolataiba. Egy kép, amely a napok múlásával egyre tisztább lett. Ő áll véresen, eszelős tekintettel a hat halott társa felett. Tekintetéről, pedig leolvasható a tette felett érzett gyönyör.

- „Mi a fene folyik itt!?" – kérdezte magát egyik nap a bige, miután majdnem megharapta Quatre karját, miközben az elkapta egy rossz lépés miatti esésében.

Aztán Kayára is rámorgott, aki már beköltözött hozzájuk, az elmúlt idő folyamán, nehogy balhé legyen. (Persze ennek egy bizonyos idomár nagyon örült.) Zihálva ment vissza a szobába, majd különös álmosságot érzett. Elaludt, ám pár perc múlva magához tért, de már nem volt önmaga. ÁTVÁLTOZOTT ÁLMÁBAN! Macska pupillái gombostűnagyságúra szűkültek. Szemei fluoreszkáltak, s szájából forró lehelet távozott. Lázas volt, a méregtől, amit a múltkori köpőcsöves fickó injektált bele. Ez a neurotoxin az idegrendszer központját, az agyat támadta meg, minek következtében az alany mindenkit megölt, aki a közelében volt.

A nagymacska most teljesen beszámíthatatlan, gyilkos ösztöneinek befolyása alatt állt. Érzékszervei a szokásosnál is magasabb szinten működtek, így hamar bemérte a területén tartózkodó „Idegeneket". Kilépett a folyosóra. Szinte azonnal összefutott Trowával. A tapasztalt idomár azonnal tudta, hogy baj van, ám akrobatikus képességei ellenére sem menekülhetett a bestiától. Akina kettőt szökkent, ám Trowa beleállított pár dobókést, amit a megvadult fel sem vett. Jobb mellső mancsát meglendítve végigkarmolta a férfi mellkasát, majd leteperte. Barton fájdalmas arccal meredt bele a szinte csak kék szemekbe.

- „Nekem most befellegzett! Nincs magánál!" – állapította meg a férfi.

A nagymacska már a letepert pasas védtelen nyakához közelített állkapcsával. Épp harapta volna át a torkot, mikor megjelent Winner a folyosón és elkiáltotta magát. A hang a késnél is érzékenyebben hasított bele a fantom fülébe. Felkapva fejét új célpontja felé vette az irányt, mire Quatre, látva a felborzolt bundát, a lesunyt füleket, és a földön fekvő véres mellkasú testvért, futásnak eredt. Ezzel csak még inkább felcsigázta a vadászt.

Közben a szegény panther fejében csak egyetlen kép, kikristályosodva lebegett, s csak az „ÖLD MEG ŐKET! ÖLD MEG ŐKET! ÖLD MEG ŐKET!" kifejezés zengett mellé. Csak a menekülő zsákmányt látta a szöszkében, akit egy kanyar után utol is ért. Megfeszítve hátsó lábait, egyet szökkenve a pasas hátán termett és belemart a vállába. Csont roppant, mire az arab fájdalmasan felordított. Hirtelen Duo rohant ki a folyosóra az edzőszoba ajtaja mögül, kezében a két kicsivel. A látvány teljesen ledöbbentette mindannyijukat. A kis fekete szőrpamacsok hátrasunyt fülekkel, reszketve, kitágult ibolyaszín íriszekkel, válasz után kutatva meredtek apjukra, aki szintén nem értett semmit.

- Akina…mit művelsz kedvesem?! – kérdezte Maxwell félhangosan, így megmentve a szöszkét, párja fogaitól, amik éppen a tarkójánál lévő bőrt karistolták már.

A bekattant fekete démon, most saját párja felé közeledett fenyegetően. A copfos nem tudta mire vélni szerelme viselkedését, de a gyerekeket védőn karjaiba vette és úgy hátrálni kezdett. A párducmama szépen egyenletes tempóban, ahogy illik, szorította neki az újabb zsákmányt a falnak. Duo, midőn megérezte hátán a fal kemény hideg érintését, elsápadt. Kikerekedett, könnyes szemeiben, az értetlenség és a kétségbeesés tükröződött.

- Mi történt veled?!

A kicsik halkan nyávogni kezdtek, midőn anyjuk egy méteren belülre ért. Szemei még inkább ijesztően hatottak szeretteire. Ám ekkor agyában megszólalt egy belső hang. A férje illata, látványa, a gyermekei hangja, képe újra erőt adott neki, hogy egy picit is, de küzdjön a méreg ellen. E küzdelemben teste megtorpant 02 előtt. Nem mozdult. Lépésben fagyott meg, s pupillái hol kitágultak normálméretre, hol újra pontszerűvé váltak.

- „NEM…NEM…NEM ÉS NEM BÁNTHATOM ŐKET! Ő A KEDVESEM ÉS ŐK A GYEREKEIM!" – ordította belül Akina.

A fekete, ködszerű, tépett köpenyt viselő csontos alak, hatalmas fogakkal és vörös szemmel, ami a mérget megtestesítő látomás volt, persze nem osztotta ezt a véleményt.

- „Neked nincs senkid ÖLJ, ÖLJ, ÖLJ! NINCS MÁS DOLGOD CSAK EZ! ENGEDELMESKEDJ!" – majd a szörnyeteg hosszúkarmú csontos kezeit Sayaka tudatának nyakára fonva fojtogatni kezdte.

- Anya! Anya! Mi a baj?! Miért vagy ilyen?! – kiáltottak fel a kicsik már emberi alakban, sírva apjuk mellkasához bújva.

A párduc szeme újra normális lett. A belső harcban a bige átalakulva nekiugrott az árnynak. Duo szemében már megcsillant a remény, hogy felesége újra a régi lesz, midőn háromszor megdördült egy fegyver. Apró lyukak jelentek meg a macska oldalán. Heero volt a lövész, aki úgy vélte jókor jött. Sajnos nem! Az újabb sérülések a nagymacska akaraterejét lényegesen meggyengítették, így újra a fekete árny került fölénybe, most már végleg leteperve a csaj józan tudatát.

Az újonnan őrjöngő bestiává változott feleség, Yuynak rontott. A lendülete, az újabb golyók ellenére töretlen maradt, s elsodorta 01-et a folyosón. A hangzavarra most már mindenki felfigyelt. Közben Maxwell a sokkból feleszmélve összevakarta Quatrét és a lekarmolt mellkasú késdobálót. Tudta, hogy felesége egy darabig elszöszmötöl a tökéletes jégcsapkatonával, így gyorsan ellátta a fiúkat.

Hirtelen Heero ordítása zengette meg a folyosót. Sayaka ugyanis oldalról belemart a bordáiba. A kiáltás velőtrázó volt. Duóban még a vér is megfagyott, akárcsak a kezeltjeiben, akik már tudták mire képes a csaj, ha ők a zsákmányok.

Yuy a hátán feküdt, miközben a fantom egyik mancsával hátára támaszkodva fogaival a bordáiban vájkált. Wufei jól időzített, mint mindig. Sayaka azonnal otthagyta a lassan már élettelen „játékszert". Chang megszokott katanájával fogadta a nagymacska ugró rohamát és reflexeinek hála sikerült is elmetszenie félig a bestia nyakát. A párduc teste ívbe feszült az egyetlen halálos pont találata miatt. Saját vérét köhögve, hörgött megrogyott lábakkal. A méreg fekete árnya azonban nem hagyta alábbhagyni a gyilkos ösztönt, s csak még inkább feltüzelte a vadat. A bige egy kicsit meginogva, ám azonnal megfordult. Puszta súlyával, lendületével a földre vitte 05-öt aztán kardot tartó kezét beépített kései közé véve nemes egyszerűséggel eltörte a felkarcsontot. A férfi felkiáltott. Akina ekkor ránehezedett a préda mellkasára, majd dühtől égő szemekkel, véres, elvágott torokkal, villogó fogakkal közeledett az ex pilóta nyaka felé.

- Héééé! Cicuska itt vagyok kapj el! – ordított a folyosó végén feltűnő Kaya.

A reakció nem késett.

A szólított űzőbe vette a nagy házban előle sprintelő nőt, azonban lépteit rendesen meglassította a vágás a nyakán. Serinó úgy választotta ki az útvonalakat, kanyarokat, hogy közben Duóéknak sikerüljön összeszedni a két újabb majdnem elpatkoltat. Végül mikor látta, hogy Sayaka elég fáradt, leadta az infót a többieknek az állandóan hordott fülesen keresztül, hogy a tetőre csalja a macskát, s hogy jól jönne némi segítség a lefogásában.

A bestia persze bekattant ösztönétől hajtva zokszó nélkül követte a zsákmányt fel a lépcsőn, nem törődve azzal sem, hogy teljesen elhagyja ereje. Fent a lapos tetőn, Kaya számításának igazolása ként a panther alig állt már a lábán. Ingatagon, támolyogva lépkedett, eszelős tekintettel a nő felé. Ekkor megjelentek a pasasok. Azonban a macskacsaj már feküdt a végkimerülés miatt. Tekintete az őrületet, az ölni vágyást tükrözte, miközben nyitott, vicsorító pofáján keresztül, véres hab bugyborgott elő. Nyakából szintén szökött a vörös nedv. Karmai szintén vörösen fénylettek a napsütésben. Testét golyólyukak, itt-ott kiálló dobókések tarkították. Fújt, hörgött, krákogott, s az égnek sem akart, pontosabban nem tudott lenyugodni. Aztán a pasasok a bérgyilkos nő segítségével lefogták, a még karommal kapkodó félholt fantomot, aki végül teljesen ernyedten feküdt kezük alatt. Csak tekintete árulta el, ha lenne még ereje, akkor most mindannyian az ő pengéi által haláloznának el.

Maxwellt szíven marta a látvány, nem kevésbé a mellette lévő két, összekuporodott, könnyező, lesunyt fülű, riadt tekintetű kiskölyköt.

- Ez valamilyen méreg lesz! – állapította meg a kínai.

- Az! Biztos neurotoxin! – helyeselt Trowa, miközben segített Changnak venni vérmintát.

Ekkor látta meg a férj a hatalmas vágást a fantom torkán, s bevillant neki, amit kedvese a megöléséről mondott. Dühödt tekintettel nézett körül.

- Melyiktők vágta le majdnem a fejét!?

Mindenki felnézett, mire 05 fejbiccentéssel jelezte ő volt.

- Ugyanis majdnem megölted, mert csak akkor hal meg te igen balfasz, ha levágják a fejét! – dühöngött 02-tő könnyes, szikrázó szemekkel.

A ledorongolt bocsánatkérően összehúzta magát, majd eldzsalt ellenmérget készíteni.

Sayaka ekkor hirtelen krákogni hörögni kezdett, s egy tetemes mennyiségű vért szétköpött a betontetőn, majd leejtve fejét, már csak hunyorítva nézett fel a srácokra. Teste rángott a fáradtságtól, a fájdalomtól, s a méregtől. Kaya azonnal felkapta a tiltakozó kicsiket, majd bedzsalt velük a házba. Ott aztán megpróbálta megnyugtatni őket. Közben segített 05-nek és még meg is sürgette.

Ám ekkor jött az üzenet a fülesen keresztül, miszerint a macskának egyre lassul a légzése a szívveréssel együtt, ráadásul tágul a pupillája. A két kémikus gyorsan összekeverte a megfelelő anyagokat, s már rohantak is fel a haldoklóhoz. Nyomukban a két hatéves gyerekkel, akiket nem tudtak maradásra bírni. Felérve szívszaggató látvány fogadta őket. A shinigami kétségbeesetten szólongatta kedvesét, miközben a többiek, igyekeztek elállítani a sebek vérzését.

- AKINA! AKINA…GL… NEM HAGYHATSZ ITT HALLOD NEM ENGEDEM! KI MONDTA HOGY ILYEN KÖNNYEN ITTHAGYHATSZ!? HALLOD!? NE AKARD HOGY UTÁNNAD MENJEK! – ordította a sírástól remegő hangon Maxwell.

- „Istenem csak időben legyünk!" – lépett oda Serinó az ellenméreggel a kezében.

Egy injekciós tű segítségével bevitte az anyagot, majd bús tekintettel közölte a srácokkal, hogy most már csak várni tudnak és remélni. Kira és Háru apjukhoz bújva figyelték anyukájuk reakcióit.

Ekkor hirtelen a macskalak semmivé foszlott!

Mély, jeges rémület lett úrrá a fiúkon, miközben 05-öt furdalta a nyakvágás miatt a lelkiismeret.

A női testet ugyanolyan sebek éktelenítették, mint állati alakját. Sötétbarna haja kibontva csapzottan terült el saját alvadozó vérének tócsájában. Arcáról a kínok, kínja tükröződött, a golyó ütötte sebek és a kések is a helyükön voltak. Egyetlen különbség az volt, hogy bige szeme már csukva volt, s láthatóan alig lélegzett. Maxwell a rémülettől elkerekedett szemekkel mérte végig a szeretett alakot. Remegve simította ki felesége arcából a sötét tincseket, végül a leggyengédebben ölébe vette a törékeny szervezetet. Közben Kira és Háru egymást tartva, ölelve lépdeltek közelebb könnyes szemmel. Mindenki körbeállta a párt, s feszülten figyelt. A lány feje erőtlenül dőlt neki a férfi mellkasának.

- Akina…! – suttogta Duó, miközben magához ölelve szerelmét mellkasára hajtotta fejét.

Hallotta ritmikus ám egyre lassuló dobbanásokat, majd egyszer csak a hang elhalgatott. A felismerés villámcsapásként érte a shinigamit. Riadt, merev tekintetéről, mindenki leolvasta a szörnyű valóságot.

- Sayakának megállt a szíve! – suttogta Duó összeszorít állkapcsa között szűrve a rettenetes szavakat.

A férfiak, bár a lány majdnem megölte őket, most mindannyian lehajtott fejjel próbálták meg eltakarni a szemükben felgyülemlő könnyeket, míg Kayát a bosszúvágy heve fűtötte. tehetetlen belső tombolásában jómaga is könnyezett, elhunyt barátnője felett. A kicsik persze azonnal szeretett anyukájukhoz.

- MAMAAAAAAAA! NEEEEEEEEE! – kiáltották egyszerre, miközben rángatták az amazon haját.

Az apa ekkor szorosan magához ölelte a testet, majd égnek emelte könnyes, dühös arcát.

- AKINAAAAAAA! NEM HAGYHATSZ ITT! – ordította szívbemarkoló fájdalommal.

- Allah…kérlek vigyázz rá! – jegyezte meg halkan a síró angyalka, miközben megpróbálta vigasztalni a két kiskölyköt, akik szó szerint a nyakába borultak.

Még 01-nek, 03-nak és 04-nek sem maradt száraz a tekintete. Chang óvatosan odalépve testvéréhez, nyugtatólag a vállára tette kezét. Maxwell, fogcsikorgatva, bólintva vette tudomásul a soványka vigaszt.

Eközben Akina elméjében más játszódott le.

Mikor szíve leállt, tudatát a hideg sötétség angyala környékezte meg.

- „Sötét van. Mi történhetett vajon?"

Hirtelen feltűnt előtte egy fekete angyal, jobb kezében egy homokórával, a másikban, pedig lángpallost tartott. Komor arccal meredt a lány belső énjére, miközben elindult felé. Pár lépésnyire megállt a nő előtt, aki érezte, hogy eljött az ideje.

Mennie kell.

Lehajtott fejjel vette tudomásul az ítéletet, mire a fekete angyal bólintva fellendítette pallosát, hogy az életenergia utolsó szikráját is kivegye a tudattal együtt a porhüvelyből. A nagymacska lehajtott fejjel várt.

Ám ekkor meghallotta kedvese, s gyermekei fájdalommal, kínnal teli kiáltását, ami érte szólt. A lángoló gyilok lendült, ám nem érte el a célt. Akina két kezével oldalról megállította a fegyvert. Elszánt tekintettel meredt az angyalra, mire az kérdőn, némán felvonta szemöldökét.

- MÉG NEM HALHATOK MEG! – vicsorogta.

- Mondj egy jó okot! – szólította fel a halálangyal.

- A GYERMEKEIMNEK ÉS A FÉRJEMNEK MÉG SZÜKSÉGE VAN RÁM! – felelte a lány, s szemében az élni akarás tüze újra fellángolt, mindennél erősebben.

Az angyal, látva ezt az energiát, lágyan elmosolyodott. Leeresztette fegyverét, majd a másik kezében lévő, már lefolyt homokórára nézett.

- Legyen! – majd megfordította az órát.

A homok újra peregni kezdett, mire Akina újra elméjének megszokott környezetében találta magát, a sötét hideg halálölelés helyett. Érezte tüdeje levegőért esdekel, így azonnal vette egy nagy szippantást.

Duo már majdnem gyászolt, mikor megérezte felesége, erőteljes oxigénfelvételét. Az indigókék szemekben újra felcsillant a remény, míg a többiek tekintete erőteljes meglepetést és örömet tükrözött. A nagymacska ekkor erőteljesen felköhögött pár alvadt vércafatkát, majd kinyitotta szemét. Félig felnyitott szemhéjjain keresztül, nézett a ledöbbent többiekre.

- Mih…khm vahn!? Nem kellettem a halálnak. – vigyorodott el a majdnem elpatkolt.

Az ibolyaszemű először letaglózva, majd vigyorogva nézett cicájára, miközben erőteljesen magához ölelte.

- Még szép, hogy nem! Különben a halál áshatta volna a sírját! – nevetett 02-ő.

A többiek is megkönnyebbültek, főleg 05. Kaya pedig elhatározta, hogy a föld alól is előkeríti a bajkeverő nemsokára már csak ex kormánytagot, hogy kamatostul visszafizesse a sokk szériát. Ehhez elkapta Heerot és spontán, segítséget kért tőle. Elmondván 01-nek a keresése célját és várható kimenetelét, hirtelen az egész bagázs segítőkésznek mutatkozott a feladat végrehajtásában.

Persze elsőként vízszintesbe helyezték az áldozatot saját szobájában, miközben a már íj fiatalon bosszúszomjas kicsik is besegítettek a keresésbe.

Hamarosan a felpaprikázott csapat megtalálta az elintézni valót. Az ipse egy szikláshegységbeli bunkerba menekült melynek biztonsági rendszere még Heeronak is kemény dió volt. De Serinó, lévén rendesen felpaprikázva, pár pillanat alatt kinyírta a zárat.

- Baszki ne szöszmötöljetek, hanem gyertek már!

Kira és Háru állati alakban fekete nyílként suhant a folyosókon, élő préda után kutatva. A kölykök, mint a halál két megtestesült segítője osztották az ítéletet az előbukkanó katonák közt. Bundájuk már csöpögött a vörös nedvtől. Mégis minden egyes szőrszáluk az égnek állta a dühtől, és indigó szemük szikrázott a vérszomjtól. Apjuk sem maradt le sokkal a gyilkolászásban. Folyosóbeli útját félbevágott, lefejezett holtestek tarkították. Full shinigami üzemmódban leledzett, csak tízszeres szorzóval. Kaszájáról valóságosan folyta vér, miközben szintén „festékes" ruhájában vonult, kitágult ibolyakék szemekkel és démoni vigyorral. Kaya a szokásos hidegvérűséggel puffogtatta fejbe az embereket. Csak egy cél lebegett előtte! elkapni azt az embert, aki bántani merte sógornőjét és családját. A többiek is eléggé nyiffantgattak. 04 zero üzemmódban irtogatott, Wufei betört fejeket, széttört karokat, bordákat és helyenként kitört nyakakat hagyott maga után, míg Trowa késpárnának használta a katonákat, Heero pedig céltáblának, mint szokta általában.

Hirtelen a két kispárduc akik közben vörös színre váltottak Duohoz futva elkapták annak gatyáját és egy irányba rángatták. Az édesapa azonnal kapcsolt.

- Azt hiszem a gyerekeim megtalálták a vadat! Ideje saslikot csinálni belőle nem? – vigyorodott el a férfi, miközben ezt leközölte társaival.

Megbeszélve egy találkapontot, a kicsiket követve hamarosan egy bezárt, gundanium ajtóval álltak szemben. A helyiségben lévő férfi heves szívverése még az ajtón is áthallatszott.

- A préda fél! – jegyezte meg Barton féloldalas vigyorral, kezében tőreivel.

- Hmmmm! – helyeselt Yuy.

- A nyomorult tisztességtelennek pusztulnia kell! – morogta 05.

- Tapossuk ki a belét! – heveskedett a felspannolt 04.

Ebben a pillanatban a két vörös szőrpamacs rövid úton átvágta magát az ajtón, minek következtében a nyílászáró hat részre esett szét. Mögötte pedig ott dekkolt a pasas, kezében egy fegyverrel mely azonnal el is sült. A lövedék Kaya bal combjába fúródott, mire a bérgyilkos nő felkiáltva összeesett. Az idomár azonnal utána kapott, s megtartotta a bigét. Ugyanebben a pillanatban elsült a lábon lőtt pisztolya, s indultak meg a többiek az ürge felé, élen a sértett családjával. A vállon talált férfit Maxwell és az ikerkölykök különös kegyetlenséggel végezték ki, amire még Kaya is eltátotta száját.

- „Na jól van! Jegyzet: soha ne bántsd az anyukát, főleg ha Duó a férj és akkor meg pláne ne ha mutáns párduckölykeik vannak! A franc nem tudok felállni!" – próbálkozott a bige, ám 03 nem engedte.

Egyszerűen felkapta a csajt, s egészen hazáig ki sem engedte kezei közül.

* * *

Happy end!

Megérkezve, a már lábadozó nagymacska üdvözölte őket. Azonnal nyakába is kapta a kicsiket, majd férje forró, heves csókkal szorította magához a lányt.

- Látom jól elintéztétek az illetőt! Csurom vér lettem tőletek! Huh…veled meg mi lett Kaya? – nézet a cica a kézben hozottra.

A nagymacska gyorsan beterelte a konyhába 03-at a lánnyal együtt, s elfutott kötszerért. Miközben kötözte a barátnőjét, jelentőségteljesen Trowara meredt, míg a többiek a konyhaajtóban leledztek és figyeltek. Az idomár nem vette egyből a lapot, így mikor befejezte az ellátást Sayaka, odalépett elé.

- Kérdezd már meg! Vagy netán félsz?!

A felszólított jól elvörösödött, s nagyot nyelt, majd az ellátottra nézett, aki felhúzott szemöldökkel jelezte kíváncsiságát. Végül az emófrizkós odalépett a bérgyilok nőhöz, fél térdre ereszkedett, miközben a lány tágratárt tekintettel figyelte minden mozdulatát. Trowa ekkor előhalászott a farzsebéből egy kis dobozkát, majd felpattintva annak fedelét, megmutatta a benne rejlő fehérarany gyűrűt, amiben egy apró smaragd díszlett.

- Leszel az idomárom? – kérdezte reménykedő zöld tekintettel a férfi.

Akina csak mosolygott az ajtóban leesett állal dekkoló pasasokra. Quatre persze azonnal eldzsalt, hogy szervezkedjen, miközben elhatározta, hogy most ebből az esküvőből nem fog engedni. Herro és Wufei szinkronban próbálta eltávolítani az arcát a helyéről, miközben Duo az eseménytől újra nosztalgiázva, átölelte felesége derekát.

Közben Kaya elmosolyodva bólintott egyet, mire Barton sóhajtott egyet a megkönnyebbüléstől. Kivette a gyűrűt a tartóból, ráhúzta választottja ujjára, majd lágyan Serinó ajkára hajolva, megcsókolta.

Két hónap múlva megtartották a Winner által megszervezett esküvőt, ugyanis a fiú, mikor megpróbálták róla lebeszélni, azonnal zéróba kapcsolt. Az új pár helyben maradt, így a két barátnő nem került távol egymástól, s a két ügynöktestvér sem.

Egy évvel később 01 mindenki meglepetésére, és ledöbbenésére megkérte Relena kezét. Még egy év elteltével Kaya és Trowa egy kisfiúval lett gazdagabb, míg a két most már nyolc éves párduckölyök egyre jobb és jobb ügynökké vált, s most már az egész világon ők kilencen voltak a legjobbak, ami soha nem is volt kérdés.

The End

100


End file.
